


Apex Kinktober 2020

by UnfoundedIdeas



Series: Challenges and Months [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Breeding, Burnplay, Butt Plugs, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Casting Couch, Cheer Up Sex, Choking, Clone Sex, Clothed Female Naked Female, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, DarkSparks, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Fucking Machines, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Impregnation, Interrogation Roleplay, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Milk, Mirror Sex, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Prostitution, Punishment, Rimming, Robot Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scissoring, Self-cest, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Tapes, Sex for Favors, Shibari, Size Difference, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Stuck in a wall, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Yoga pants, google translate french, large butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfoundedIdeas/pseuds/UnfoundedIdeas
Summary: A collection of short, kinky stories featuring every legend (eventually) and a variety of pairings.Today:Day  301Electirc Play  - Wraith x WattsonUsing this prompt list: https://twitter.com/kinktober2020?lang=en
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Bloodhound, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Bloodhound, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Makoa Gibraltar/Nikolas (Apex Legends), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Pathfinder/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Ash (Titanfall), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wraith | Renee Blasey/Voidwalker Wraith, Yoko Zepnewski/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Challenges and Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820227
Comments: 49
Kudos: 231





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Upfront, this will be Wraith and Darksparks heavy, but everyone will get featured and I'll cover some of the more popular pairings. 
> 
> I don't know the 'rules' but I'm doing this more for fun/practice. I might use more than one prompt on certain days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for specifics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change my plans as I go. I'm also open to suggestions on future chapters. 
> 
> Just because I have something filled out doesn't mean its set in stone, so anything unpublished is fair game for suggestions.

Day 1: ~~Omorashi~~ | **Knifeplay** | ~~Bodyswap~~ \- _Bangalore x Loba_

  * clothed female/naked female, light rope bondage, blindfolds, Dom!Bangalore, Sub!Loba, lingerie, teasing, light humor



Day 2: **Human furniture | Sounding** | ~~Macro/Micro~~ \- _Crypto x Mirage_

  * sex tapes, sexual discipline, anal sex, Dom!Crypto, Sub!Mirage



Day 3: **Fisting | Medical play | Orgasm Denial** \- _Wraith x Lifeline_

  * vaginal fisting, roleplay



Day 4: ~~Incest~~ | **Breathplay | Leather/Latex** \- _Bloodhound x Caustic_

  * dubious consent, blood as lube, canon typical violence, semi-public sex, ambiguous Bloodhound



Day 5: **DP in two holes** | ~~Boot worship~~ | **Lactation** \- _Bangalore x Rampart x Lifeline_

  * F/F/F threesome, strap ons, poly relationship 



Day 6: ~~Free use~~ **| Sensory Deprivation | Waxplay** \- _Wraith x Wattson_

  * butt plugs, rope bondage, nipple play, Dom!Wattson, Sub!Wraith



Day 7: **Rimming | Breeding |** ~~Tenactles~~ \- _Mirage x Rampart [to be rewritten]_




Day 8: ~~Menophilia~~ | **Casting** **couch** | ~~Bukkake~~ \- _Wraith x Wattson_

  * Porn AU, vaginal fingering, cunnilingus 



Day 9: **Pegging** | ~~Emetophilia~~ | **Clone sex/selfcest** \- _Wraith x Mirage x Voidwalker_

  * F/F/M threesome, minor femdom, strap on blow jobs, Dom!Voidwalker



Day 10: ~~Mommy/Daddy kink~~ | ~~Somnophilia~~ | **Scissoring** \- _Lifeline x Rampart_

  * cheer up sex, fluff



Day 11: ~~Watersports~~ | **Temperature play** | **Stockings** \- _Wraith x Trans!Wattson_

  * Dom! Wraith, Sub!Wattson, dildos, facials, cum play



Day 12: **Feet** | ~~Shotgunning~~ | **Dacryphilia** \- _Bangalore x Bloodhound_

  * AFAB Bloodhound, Dom!Bangalore, Sub!Bloodhound, rope bondage, face slapping, minor impact play, interrogation roleplay, verbal degradation 



Day 13: **Body worship | Spanking** | Frottage - _Wraith x Crypto_

  * power bottom Wraith, blowjobs, cum swallowing 



Day 14: **NTR** | ~~Face-sitting~~ | **Collaring** \- _Mirage x Gibraltar x Bloodhound_

  * Ambiguous Bloodhound, consensual cuckolding, anal sex, safe sex, Mirage x Gibraltar



Day 15: **Prostitution** | ~~Armpit~~ | ~~Massage~~ \- _Bangalore x Yoko_

  * Sex for favors, fucking a fan, cunnilingus 



Day 16: **Fucking machine** | ~~Feederism~~ | ~~Intercrural sex~~ \- _Wattson x Pathfinder_

  * sex toys, robot sex, first times, vaginal sex, blow jobs



Day 17: **Three (or more) some** | ~~Master/slave~~ | **Titfucking** \- _Wraith x multiple Wattsons_

  * gangbang, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, DP in two holes, Trans!Wattson (some), strap ons, multiple orgasms



Day 18: **Petplay** | **Humiliation** | ~~Bloodplay~~ \- _Wraith x Bangalore_

  * Dom!Bangalore, Sub!Wraith, butt plugs, strap ons, 'forced' masturbation, orgasm denial, hairbrush masturbation 



Day 19: **Hate sex** | ~~Cockwarming~~ | **Mirror** **sex** _\- Bangalore x Loba_

  * Bathroom sex, strap ons, mildly dubious consent, no foreplay, anal fingering, verbal degradation



Day 20: **Noncon/dubcon** | ~~Foodplay~~ | **Creampie** _\- Trans!Wraith x Mirage_

  * Drunk sex, anal fingering, anal sex, handjobs



Day 21: **Size** **difference** | **Exhibitionism/voyeurism** | ~~Impact play~~ _\- Trans!Octane x Mirage_

  * camboy Octane, vaginal sex, oral sex, masturbation, sex on stream, safe sex



Day 22: **Formal** **wear** | **Overstimulation** | ~~Sadomasochism~~ _\- Loba x Bangalore_

  * Dom!Loba, Sub!Bangalore, sybian, oral sex, multiple orgasms, DP in 2 holes



Day 23: **Double penetration in one hole** | ~~Tickling~~ | ~~Shower sex~~ _\- Wraith x Lifeline x Bloodhound_

  * large insertions, large butt plugs, bottom Wraith, double anal penetration, AMAB Bloodhound



Day 24: ~~Sweat~~ | ~~Branding~~ | **Masturbation** _\- Wraith x Wattson_

  * Phone/Facetime sex, sex toys



Day 25: **Bondage** | **Gunplay** | ~~Inflation~~ _\- Bangalore x Rampart_

  * Dom!Bangalore, Sub!Rampart, bondage, edgeplay, safe gunplay, humor



Day 26: ~~Stripping~~ | ~~Scat~~ | **Burnplay** _\- Revenant x Ash_

  * Wireplay, robot sex, first times, dom/sub undertones, implied Ash/Pathfinder



Day 27: **Public sex** | ~~Role reversal~~ | ~~Xenophilia~~ _\- Wraith x Wattson_

  * Strap ons, anal sex, Dom!Watton, Sub!Wraith, cunnilingus, almost caught, cumming in pants



Day 28: ~~Crossdressing~~ | **Lingerie** | ~~Distention~~ _\- Lifeline x Bangalore_

  * Valentine's day sex, 69, mutual fingering



Day 29: **Praise kink** | ~~Glory~~ ~~hole~~ | ~~Telepathic~~ ~~bonds~~ _\- Gibraltar x Nic_

  * pre-canon, handjobs, vibrators, blowjob, oral creampie, cum swallowing 



Day 30: ~~Sex Toys~~ | **Deep-throating | Stuck in a Wall** _\- Trans!Octane x Crypto_

  * consensual, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, creampie, facial



Day 31: Free day _(E **lectric Play** ) - Wraith x Wattson_

  * Dom!Wattson, Sub!Wraith, spread eagle bondage, dildo gag, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, minor pain play



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated.


	2. Day 1: Bangalore x Loba - Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba accidentally awakened Anita's kinky side months ago and hasn't regretted it for a moment. Tonight will be between them and a high carbon steel blade. 
> 
> Additional tags: CFNF, light bondage, blindfolds, Dom!Bangalore, Sub!Loba, teasing, lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I'm not super familiar with knifeplay, but I tried to do my research. This goes for every chapter, but please correct me on anything I mess up.

To put her life in Anita’s hands in a match was second nature. There wasn’t a moment that Loba doubted her flank was covered or her push was supported. She let Anita throw grenades just meters in front of her on an assault because she  _ knew _ the woman knew exactly what she was doing. But outside of the arena, that level of lethal trust was hard to muster. Here, she couldn’t respawn after a slip-up or even wait for her girlfriend to pick her back up after a knockdown.

“Safeword?” Anita’s strong hands held Loba’s fingertips as the knelt on the floor next to their bed. Between them were several blood-red silk bands and a glistening combat knife. Both women were technically clothed. Anita wore a casual button-down and jeans while Loba played to type in maroon lacy lingerie. 

“ _ Hemlock _ . And if I want you to slow down,  _ Volt _ .” Loba recited. 

Anita cupped her face and smiled at her. The knife was her idea, her kink to explore, and that made Loba want it. Just talking about it had gotten Anita worked up. And it was only fair after Loba had awoken something in Anita after first bringing rope to the bedroom all those months ago.

“Atta girl. And you’re ready? No second thoughts?” Her thumb stroked Loba’s cheek and she leaned into the gentle touch. 

“Not one. Now tie me up and scare me General.”

Anita’s rope skills had come a long way since her first clumsy attempts at restraining Loba. Now, the tying was an integral part of the foreplay. She guided Loba’s hands above her head and massaged the subtle muscles while the soft silk ribbon bound her wrists. It held them to a small loop on the ceiling, enough slack to not strain her, but certainly tight enough to keep her in place. Another ribbon teased up from her thighs, over her ass, and up her back before being pulled over her eyes. A trail of kisses caressed her, starting even lower at the top of her feet and culminating at her neck. Anita’s teeth left marks on her shoulders but deprived her more sensitive areas of touch.

“How do you feel?” Anita asked and tied the final ribbon snug around her throat. 

“Wonderful darling.” Loba cooed. “I’m ready. Just don’t hurt me.”

“I’d rather not be the one to nick perfection.” She kissed Loba’s toned stomach. 

Her skin truly was flawless. The lustrous brown shade and her intense care routine rendered her skin gorgeous as the rest of her. Anita never saw the scars and marks as flaws, and she was like satin beneath Anita’s fingers. It was a canvas for her painting of lipstick marks. But she broke her moment of passion with a sharp grab of Loba’s striking jaw.

“Now, let’s remind you how you belong to.” Anita whispered into Loba’s ear. 

The flat of the blade pressed against her collar bone, tracing the knife’s spine over her shoulder. The cold and unyielding steel made her recoil, but Anita’s hot breath drew her back in. Without her sight, Anita had free reign of her and intended to use it. As the unsharpened tip ran down over her chest and down her stomach, it left a trail of reddened and sensitive skin. 

“Moaning already, mmmmmhhhhh, I like that princess.” Anita’s voice was husky with want. 

She let the knife glide over Loba’s skin while she nibbled on her neck and ear, gently wrapping her hand around Loba’s throat. When she wanted more from her girlfriend, the tip would prick against her soft flesh and draw a yelp. But no blood spilled, Anita was an expert with her blade. She drew it up and down Loab’s sides, and sliced across her abs. Loba whimpered and danced on her toes, unable to forget the danger but in turn so aroused by it. 

“Let’s see how wet I make you.” Anita hissed.

The knife slipped under the waistband of her panties and pressed the blade against them. Loba had worn this set for exactly this purpose. Though lavish and ornate, to Loba, they were cheap and expendable. In a single flick, the waistband was cut. Loba’s thighs clenched together, but once Anita had slit the other side, she pressed her magnificent thighs open. Her arousal clung to her skin in sticky strands.

“That’s what I like to see. Tell me what you need princess.” She teased the knife up and down her legs. 

“Fuck me.” Loba whispered, but that wasn’t good enough for Anita. The knife pressed harsh against her stomach and she tightened her grip on her throat. “Fuck me,  _ General _ . Please, I’m yours.” Her breath hitched. 

“Atta girl.” Anita cooed. 

The knife circled her firm breasts and flicked at her pert nipples. The hand at her throat glided down, massaging her inner thighs. 

In a single swift tug, Anita slipped two fingers into Loba’s begging pussy. She didn’t even fight the moan, nor the cascade of them that fell from her lips as Anita roughly fingered her. The knife became more aggressive, slicing up her cleavage and retracing her collarbones. It settled at her throat, the harsh steel stung her soft skin. 

Anita’s thumb flicked her swollen clit while her fingers hesitated just outside her g-spot. Her teeth sunk into her shoulder, undoubtedly leaving marks that Loba would wear with pride. She felt another rush of wetness between her legs and tried to bring her knees together. 

“Oh no you don’t. Keep ‘em open. Getting close already princess, typical. Come on, cum for me, Fuck yourself down on my fingers.” Anita demanded, and her girlfriend made sure to obey.

On shaking legs she ground her hips against Anita’s rough hand, finally taking her deep enough to hit her g-spot. The blade pressed harder to her neck and in turn, Loba fought harder for pleasure. Anita’s thumb was relentless on her clit and the soaking sounds of the fingering made Anita more aggressive. 

Her fingers curled up, and she pinched Loba’s clit. Loba’s thighs quivered and her breath became ragged. As she squirmed on her bonds, the knife roughed her neck and Anita’s fingering didn’t stop for a moment. She moaned and whimpered before Anita bit her earlobe. 

“Cum. Now. Say my name when I crack you.” It was an order. 

Loba let out a drawn-out cry of her lover’s name, gasping and twitching as her walls clamped down on the fingers still probing her depths. But Anita held her up, keeping her squirming on the tips of her toes while she came hard. 

Gentle hands pulled her wrists off the ring and untied them before Anita scooped her up into her arms. Loba scooted the blindfold off her face and was met with a barrage of kisses. 

“How did I do general?” She cooed. 

“Just perfect princess. You’re gorgeous when you’re all mine. Feeling alright?” She cradled her against her own chest. 

“Now that my big strong soldier has me, yes I think I am. You know how to show a girl a good time. What’s this?” She pulled the shiny handle of a knife from Anita’s breast pocket. “A butter knife? Did you get me that worked up over a-”

“Hell yeah.” Anita chuckled. “I wasn’t gonna poke you with a real one, and I’d say this was just as good as the real thing. Hey!” Loba playfully slapped her before leaning up for a kiss. 

“Well, I still owe you yours. Take me to the shower soldier girl and bring my favorite toys.” Loba smirked.

“Yes ma’am!” Anita said instinctively. “I love you.”

“And I love you. You’re my greatest treasure, Nita.” They shared one more passionate kiss just as Anita pushed the door open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated


	3. Day 2: Crypto x Mirage - Human furniture and sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot likes to act up and push TaeJoon's buttons, conveniently TaeJoon likes to punish his boyfriend. 
> 
> Additional tags: sex tapes, punishment, dom/sub, dom!Crypto, sub!Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally was just writing this as human furniture but I kind of ran out of ideas on where to take it. Sounding is another kink I'm not super familiar with so this could be anything.

Another bead of sweat dripped from Elliot’s brow. It had only been half an hour and his physique was impressive, but maintaining perfect stillness on his hands and knees was becoming exhausting. With the added pressure of TaeJoon’s laptop and tea on his back, the question of how much longer he could last was circling back again. 

Making it all even more tormenting was the sound of his own moans in glorious high fidelity 5.1 surround sound. Playing on their massive flatscreen was a recording of one of their nights together, but this was no ordinary sex tape. TaeJoon had used multiple cameras and editing to make a full porno for their enjoyment. Or in this case, Elliot’s torment. He was rock hard and had been for a while. His recorded begging and moaning elicited a whine from him in the present. 

“Did my table just whimper?” TaeJoon snapped, stopping his jerking off for a moment. Elliot knew the expected response was silence. “That’s what I thought.” 

This was a video Elliot knew well. Based on his particular cries coming through the sound system, TaeJoon still had him from behind and had just made him cum for the second time. In just a few moments, he would milk a third orgasm from him and start the second part of the video. 

_ “Oh god yes, shit Cryppy that’s awesome, oh that’s good!”  _ Past Elliot cried and painfully climaxed his empty balls. 

His cock jumped and let another drop of pre fall to the ground. Oh to be in that video again.

“Hey, I’ve got a deal. You can cum...for a price.” TaeJoon said. Elliot waited a few more moments in silence, worried this was a trap. “You can speak, idiot.” He huffed.

“What’s the-” He couldn’t even get off a question.

“Does it matter? You’ll do anything for me to fuck you.” He was right, and both knew it. 

Elliot bowed his head and breathed ‘yes’. The laptop and tea came off his back and TaeJoon lowered him onto a plush pillow, massaging his exhausted biceps and thighs. Though his hands were calloused and scarred, they were tender and caring. He rubbed up and down his muscular limbs with enough pressure to tease out the tightness that had built in them. 

“Over.” TaeJoon demanded.

Elliot smirked his usual dumb grin but was met with devious intensity. TaeJoon grabbed a fist of his hair and pinned his head down for a long and rough kiss. It was more of an attempt to dominate his mouth and distract him while his other hand vice gripped his already erect cock. 

“Ahhhhh, so rough. Come on, tell me what...oh…” Elliot’s eyes caught the glint of a small ribbed metal rod.

They had talked about this and watched videos together. So this was the price of an orgasm today. As always, worth it. Elliot nodded again.

TaeJoon smeared a drop of lube on the rod and teased the tip against Eliiot’s cockhead. I was almost like his tongue during a blowjob, though lacking the warmth and subsequent lips. With his other hand firmly on Elliot’s cock, he slipped the tip inside. 

“Gah! Oh, wow, that’s really-” 

“Did I allow you to speak?” TaeJoon shot. 

The feeling was unlike anything he’d felt before. It stung the slightest bit as TaeJoon slid the sound deeper into his cock, but it carried a filling feeling like his cock was stuffed and spread. In a way, it was like anal in his cock. More fo the long metal rod plunged into him, each rib teasing his whole urethra. There was nine inches of cock and even more of the rod.

“Very good. Deeper still.” TaeJoon looked to Elliot for permission that came in the form of his dopey grin. Despite all his dominant efforts, he never could make Elliot stay in character.  _ “If I didn’t love you, I’d slap you.” _ He mumbled in Korean before beginning a new push on the rod.

Now traveling beyond the base of his cock, the tip grazed against this prostate, making Elliot jerk. He felt the first hints of a brewing orgasm in his tight sack. Pre leaked from his tip, making the sound easier to insert. At last, the large ring rested against the head of his cock. His shaft was utterly stuffed and so hard he felt he could hang a painting on it. This was something he’d have to come back to. 

“Well? You may speak now.” 

“That is amazing. Oh, this is new, have you done this before?” He moaned.

“Yes, now, since you’ve been good all day, how do you want to cum?” TaeJoon stroked Elliot’s cock up and down, coating it in lube and precum. 

“F-fuck me.” He said in a small voice, already weakened by the first real contact. 

TaeJoon brought him back onto his hands and knees and grabbed his hips. With another spurt of lube on his asshole, TaeJoon hilted inside him. Elliot didn’t care about the moans he made or how desperate he was, his boyfriend was fucking him. A hand forced his shoulders against the floor and TaeJoon picked up the intensity, hitting him thorough and deep. His cock, made even more rigid by the sound, swung between his thighs, untouched.

Curses and pleas tumbled from his lips, but through that and the clapping of TaeJoon’s hips on his ass, he heard his lover’s own sounds. He too hadn’t cum since they’d started, and right now, he was buried in a very tight ass. Elliot squeezed down on him, trying to milk him dry. TaeJoon grunted and used Elliot’s hips for support, it was working. 

“Pull the rod out, cum all over the floor.” TaeJoon panted, desperate to make Elliot cum first. 

With a shaking hand, Elliot inched the sound out. Just as with the insertion, it burned and filled him with bliss. As the final rib cleared his cock, TaeJoon slammed into him with full force, breaking through his final defenses. 

Elliot moaned and a powerful jet of pent up cum shot from his cock. His constrictions forced TaeJoon over his own peak and he spilled his full load deep inside his boyfriend. The lovers came loudly before collapsing in an exhausted heap of sweating bodies and tangled limbs. 

As soon as sensation and clear though returned to their bliss addled minds, the men cupped each other’s faces for a series of long kisses. 

“Next time I’m putting the stick up you dick.” Elliot mumbled. TaeJoon saw right through him.

“No, next time I’m bringing a bigger rod. And you’re going to wait longer.” He kissed him again, sure that Elliot was already looking forward to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated


	4. Day 3: Lifeline x Wraith - Medical play, fisting, orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay indulges Wraith's sexy nurse fantasy, but not in the most conventional way.
> 
> Additional tags: vaginal fisting, roleplay, minor dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out; Lifeline skin called 'Night Nurse', but instead of being a 'sexy nurse', she's just in dirty, crumpled scrubs and looks absolutely exhausted.

In Wraith’s opinion, the scrubs were sexier than the slutty nurse outfit Ajay had worn last time. She didn’t know why, but practically dressed women were her weakness. And the baggy Caribbean Blue scrubs were nothing but practical. The latex gloves may have had a bit more sex appeal to some, but they too were authentical medical gear. This was also true of the stirrups that held her legs spread and up, heart rate monitor on her pointer finger, and the exam table she was lying on.

The vibrator that Ajay had been using to get her good and worked up was placed on the tray, soaked with her arousal. Wraith was left panting and needy on the table.

“So, ya lost anothuh toy up ya pussy Wraith. Ya lucky ya got me to pull em out, I don’ think Doctor Bateman would be as gentle as me.” Ajay feigned frustration while she slathered her hands in lube. 

It was still necessary, even with how wet Wraith already was. Being so exposed like this and the knowledge of what Ajay was about to do to here was getting to her. It was the sensible thing to do when one was dating a medical professional; use their exam room after hours for kinky roleplay.

“Sorry. I get really excited and lose track of the smaller vibes.” Wraith mumbled. She actually had lost a small vibe inside herself once and gone to Ajay for a removal. Fifteen minutes of what was effectively medical fingering with a still very well charged vibrator inside her had resulted in several orgasms. At least they were already hooking up by that point.

One more snap of her gloves had Wraith’s heart rate jumping from sixty-one to eighty-eight. Her hand glistened with medical lube and her eyes burned with lust. Ajay stroked up and down Wraith’s dripping pussy, spreading her outer lips and teasing the more sensitive folds within. Her fingertip stroked at her entrance before two fingers slid in with ease. Wraith tensed in her binds.

“Easy, relax. I’ll get ya toy back, just need to get the whole hand in.” Ajay pushed in a third finger with little more effort. 

This was their first go at true fisting. Wraith had taken five fingers, but Ajay had ‘only’ ever gone knuckle deep. Tonight, Wraith wanted to feel Ajay wrist deep inside her. 

The fourth finger slipped inside her, drawing Wraith’s first unrestrained moan. She gripped the edges of the exam table was Ajay pumped the flat fingers in and out with the sticky sounds of lube and arousal. And the air already smelled like it as well. Size was queen with Wraith and four fingers had become the expectation when Ajay wanted to get her off, or some equally large toy. 

A hand pressed just above her thick bush of black hair and held her firmly in place. Ajay gave a kiss to each of her thighs and pushed her hand. Wraith moaned and grit her teeth, the pleasure only matched by the soreness stretching inside her. 

“Ya doin’ good, almost there.” Ajay broke character for a moment and rubbed one of Wraith’s captive knees. 

More pressure built in her entrance and with it came more arousal. Wraith squirmed and ground her hips back against the fist trying to get in. She's squashed her fingers into a cone, trying to make this as easy as possible. With a sloppy, sucking noise and a groan from deep inside her, Ajay’s whole hand entered Wraith. The beeps of the heart rate monitor skyrocketed.

“Gonna start lookin for ya toy, ya good?” Ajay shifted her hand slightly. 

“Oh fuck....god that’s huge. Shit…” Wraith moaned. 

Ajay pushed her hand further in, her fingers held flat. Her knuckle grazed Wraith’s g-spot and Ajay decided on her new torment and it was decidedly within her roleplay. 

“It’s perfectly natural to feel some good during the proceduh, nothin to be ashamed of.” Ajay cooed and Wraith’s face flashed with understanding. 

She kept jerking her fist back and forth inside Wraith, putting pressure on her opening from the inside and keeping her labia spread wide. It hurt so good, an aching and tired hurt like she got in her core after a workout, but the sensation of absolute fullness and the constant contact on her g-spot made it even better. 

The heart rate monitor was racing, pushing past 110. Each deep was just another reminder of how turned on she was. Wraith’s clit throbbed, pining for any kind of attention, but the hand not buried in her was only rubbing the inside of her thigh.

“Ya sure ya lost it in here? I ain’t findin a thing.” Ajay was a stickler for roleplay. Unless a scene got actually dangerous or too intense, she didn’t break.

Wraith was too distracted to respond. She cursed the hospital gown she was wearing for not encouraging Ajay to fondle her chest, but at least she was getting close. 

“Gaaahhhhhh! Come on!” She rasped as Ajay ceased her pumping just in time to avert an orgasm. This was going to be a long night.

“Please…” Wraith sobbed.

Her pussy was throbbing with every beat of her pounding heart, her lips red and swollen. There was no concept of time, just that it had been a long time without release. She’d thoroughly soaked the exam table and the bottom half of her gown. Accompanying the egregious odor of her arousal was the fruit smoothie Ajay had been drinking for ‘refreshment’. 

“No. Ya didn’t take out the trash again, so I gotta punish ya.” Ajay said. 

Wraith’s head hung back off the table in defeat. 

“But...I can’t blame ya if this finishes ya off.” Ajay hummed and Wraith felt what she was doing.

Her fist pulled hard inside her, respreading her needy folds. Gasps fell from her lips between sucking breaths. Again there was the pain of stretching and with it, the perverse pleasure she desired. It was easier now, aided by her arousal and experience, but still no easy feat. 

The edge of Ajay’s bright blue glove peaked out of Wraith’s reddened folds and it shinned with her juices. Her lips were pushed apart as more came out. Then, all at once, her body gave it up and Ajay’s fist left her with a wet pop. 

Wraith’s body bucked and her legs quivered, the emptiness and snap of her muscles brought her to the peak, but not quite over. She fought against the stirrups, impotently humping the air for any further pleasure, only to fall back down on to the wet table. A cry of defeat left her exhausted form. 

“Next time, next time you’ll do better.” Ajay pat her thigh and kissed Wraith’s forehead.

Despite her physical and sexual exhaustion, a faint smile cross Wraith’s face. A night of denial was always followed by a night of crazy, intense lovemaking. And there was no one she’d rather worship than Ajay Che.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated.


	5. Day 4: Caustic x Bloodhound - Breath play and leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic is cold and hated by most. No attempt to humble him has ever worked, no matter how humiliating his defeat. When he finds himself alone against a legendary hunter, Caustic unwittingly sets himself up for the ultimate defeat.
> 
> Additional tags: VERY dubious consent, canon typical violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is borderline non-con so yeah...

Bunker was a playground meant for Caustic, tight corridors, tiny rooms with one entrance, and blind corners everywhere. As usual, he’d set the place up with gas traps and parked himself in a corner waiting for his next subject. He ignored the final pleas for aid from his squad as Wraith and Pathfinder were overrun at Airbase. The more aggressive nature of those two would only serve to impede his research.

Speaking of which, Lifeline let out her own final gasp and crumpled on top of Mirage’s still form. Trapped in a small room with barrels at either door, it had simply been a waiting game. Witt had gone fast, already breathing heavy after a sprint from another fight, his lungs filled with the noxious gas and it overcame him in seconds. Che attempted to revive him, but her small frame succumbed quickly as well. But as he began to loot his victims, a scream sent a chill up Caustics spine. 

_ “I AM BLOOTHUNDER!” _ Came their distorted voice. 

Eyes glowing devilish red, they seemed to form out of the clouds of gas still in the air. Before Caustic could even raise a weapon, they spammed into him, making him collapse against the far wall. He tried to bring his shotgun to bear but found a gloved hand crushing his throat.

“You ha ve Slátra my squad, blood demands blood.” Their grip constricted. 

Caustic knew they were intimate with Witt and that Ajay was a close friend, once again, petty sympathies had lead to an unexpected reaction from an adversary. 

They pushed harder down on him, knee on his groin, a terrible serendipity. His cock was straining against the thick fabric of his pants and now the hunter’s knee had just grazed against it. This was only a revelation to one party, Caustic knew he enjoyed depriving himself of air if only for the thrill of flirting with death. 

“Hm, interesting revelation doctor. Your attitudes should be adjusted, perhaps I can teach you of restraint.” They growled. 

Their ax was unsheathed and whirred through the air, perfectly slicing Caustic’s pants, but leaving his flesh untouched. His erect length popped out of the ragged slit in his bottoms, average in size, but above in girth. Bloodhound wiped their leather gloved hand in some of the blood that pooled on Bunker’s floor before grasping Caustic’s cock. 

“If you expect mercy for sexual favors, you are more delusional than even your zealousy would suggest.” Caustic groaned. 

“I expect no mercy, nor should you.” They gave him a solitary pump.

Caustic tensed, trying to fight how good that had just felt. The slick leather was tender on his shaft and the hand at his throat had found the optimum tightness. 

“Sexual attraction is an impulse of the feeble-minded, this is nothing but an automatic response. And in your lustful haste you-GAH!” Caustic’s attempt to draw the RE-45 against Bloodhound were met with an asphyxiating crush of his throat and a series of pumps to his cock. The pistol clattered to the floor and was kicked across the room a moment later. Bloodhound saw right through his ramblings. 

“Perhaps, yet you still gaze with lust. You have squashed what you desire for no gain, let us explore what you have denied.” 

Their handjob became more intense, jerking faster and full. Precum now beaded at his tip, but blood alone was enough for Bloodhound to slide their hand up his entire length. Caustic grit his teeth and tensed his thighs, but needy noises still slipped past his lips. It had been...some time since he’s received external stimulation and masturbation was a rate occurrence for him. His breath hitched as Bloodhound pushed a knee into his crotch. 

“Tell me, shall I continue or do you truly not desire this?” They didn’t stop their jerking of his cock nor the hard push against his tense balls. 

“Gah, I-I couldn’t possibly...damn this. Please, continue.” His head sunk against their arm at the admission. 

A hum came through their mask, their lenses betraying no emotion as their thumb teased his dripping tip. He was squirming now, like a teen experiencing his first blowjob. The thrill was exhilarating, being violated by his enemy, being choked half to death by them, truly a marvelous experience. 

They held him on the edge of consciousness, clearly experienced in this method of intercourse. Caustic wondered if Witt too enjoyed this, perhaps he could join this couple at some time for note-taking purposes. 

They tilted his head back, forcing his glowing green eyes to stare into their intense goggles. The red lenses radiated dominance into him, made him small and helpless as he was against the greatest hunter in the Outlands. Their knee thrust again, this time aimed below his balls and making him moan out unrestrained. 

“Your climax approaches, do not fight it.” They hushed to him.

He felt it too. His sack tightened and the winding of spring had begun between his legs. At last his thighs, aching from the constant tensing gave way and the pleasure truly began to invade his mind. He was panting like a dog, incapable of shame as Bloodhound reintroduced him to carnal desire and introduced him to submission. More precum leaked from his blood-smeared cock while he whined and moaned. 

“I will see you in hell hunter.” He feigned defiance before throwing his head back and allowing bliss to overtake him. 

His vision blurred at his first true orgasm in years. Cum erupted from his cock, shooting skywards before pattering back down onto his coat. He bucked and groaned as large spurts of thick seed stained his clothes and Bloodhound’s glove. A sharp snap grip on his neck deprived him of more air, drawing out his finish and only intensifying the ecstasy in his core. 

As his breath returned and his cock softened, he felt Bloodhound remove his body shield and backpack. Caustic tried to resist but found his legs unresponsive and his body unwilling. 

“Not a very honorable kill hunter.” He scoffed.

“It would not be so. That is why you shall live. The others will find your shame. I await our next duel Doctor.” Bloodhound stood and turned, leaving Caustic in the afterglow. 

With no weapons, no armor, and no will to move, the next squad had found him as easy pickings.

“What the fu-you know what, I’m not questioning it. I don’t need that in my head.” Bangalore muttered before taking the easy kill. 

Caustic returned to life in the respawn bay with a note next to his bed. A few of the attendants gave him odd looks, they’d all seen the live feed from the games. Sex in a match was nothing new, but to see that from Caustic was something unthinkable. He ignored them and snatched up the parchment note. 

_ The hunt begins, do you allow yourself into my grounds again? _

He certainly would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated


	6. Day 5: Bangalore x Lifeline x Rampart - DP in 2 places, lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramya has two wonderful girlfriends, but they don't quite have her insatiable sex drive. Either being sandwiched between Anita's powerful body and Ajay's more gentle curves, or being the bread of a sandwich is paradise on earth. Still, she can usually get at least one of the women in the bed and moaning.
> 
> Additional tags: strap ons, anal sex, vaginal sex, F/F/F threesome, poly relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating the chaotic energy of Rampart into incessant horniness was surprisingly easy. I've played like four games as Rampart so my understanding of her character comes from being on squads with her. 
> 
> 'Poor' Bangalore gets shipped with all the ladies, whatever will she do...

“He-hey mates, check out these new Ram-parts, ba-boom!” Ramya thrust her hips forward and brought her hands down to highlight the large, glowing blue strap on she had on her hips. 

“Jesus Ramy, that’s a Wattson level pun.” Ajay shook her head in her hands then went back to the work she’d been doing on D.O.C.

Anita gave her a hum of token approval from the bed but was more occupied with fixing the recoil spring on her R-301 than either of her girlfriends. It was the end of a long week of hard-fought losses and two of the three wanted to relax, but Ramya wanted to fuck. 

“Oh come on ya curmudgeons, lets bang, aye Bang? How long has it been since I drilled either of ya so hard ya couldn’t walk? Come on, we used to fuck like rabbits and now all you two do is play mechanic, that’s my job.” She complained and tore her shirt off. Underneath she wore no bra, but really didn’t need much of one. Her breasts were small but sensitive and like all of her, covered in small burns and scars. Ajay glanced up and faintly smiled, Ramya was a gorgeous woman, long-limbed and toned with an unconventionally pretty face. Maybe Ajay could work up the energy to have sex with one of the women she loved.

Metal clicked into place and Anita smiled at the satisfying sound of a clean running rifle, a moment later, D.O.C. whirred to life and gave Ajay and affirmative hum.

“Well, looks like your timing wasn’t too bad Parekh. Ajay, you want in on this?” Anita set the rifle back into its safe and resecured it. 

“One condition, ya bottom and I get ya riding me.” Ajay was already pulling her own strap on from her drawer. 

“Eh, I can live with pounding ‘Nita’s perfect ass. Strap up Che, we’re fuckin’ the queen.” Ramya cheered and lunged onto the bed, pulling Anita with her. 

Anita’s response was muffled by her girlfriend’s mouth. She was quick to grab the hem of Anita’s tanktop and rip it off over her head. Ajay climbed onto the bed as well and hooked her thumbs into Anita’s jeans. 

“Never get tired of these abs, ya could sharpen a knife on these things, damn girl you’re hot.” Ramya’s hands drifted over Anita’s rock-solid core that was now flexing for her amusement. 

A moment later, her girlfriends’ had stripped her bare and were covering her muscular body in kisses and caresses. Anita did her best to return the favors, but Ramya pushed her face-first on to Ajay, so she focused her attention there. 

Ajay’s fingers spread Anita’s lips and she slipped her middle finger inside with ease. Ramya already had her tongue lathering Anita’s tight ass, the combined pleasure pushing her to moans. Her breasts were subject to suckles and nibbled from below as well. 

“Well, this ass ain’t gonna fuck itself. Lubed up and ready to go, what do ya say ’Nita, get to poundin or let Lifeline get busy in ya cunt?” She was already stroking lube up and down the sizeable strap. 

“Hop to it, I’ve got range time with Renee at 2.” She wiggled her hips as an invitation. 

Both women took the offer, thrusting into her in the same moment. Anita cried out in satisfying pleasure as she was completely stuffed. A charactiersitic buzzing let her know both had also turned on the bullet vibes.

“Ya tiddies feel real full babe, tonight the night?” Ajay ceased her adoration of Anita’s breast for just a moment. They’d been working on something new, a kink brought on by a casual remark from Ramya. As it seemed, several stimulations of Anita’s firm breasts a day were doing wonders. 

“Yeah, that’ll be good.” Anita got out, her focus wavering as Ramya buried herself halfway inside her. 

Neither of her girlfriends wasted a second, getting right into powerful thrusts that clapped their hips on hers. Anita’s arms flex to keep herself held up over Ajay and her core tensed. Ramya took a fistful of her hair and delivered a sharp spank to her ass.

“Like slappin a brick wall.” She laughed and spanked her again. “I’m starting to fancy taking ya from behind, hell of a view.” Her thrusts were complete and firm, helped along by continuous spurts of lube from a reservoir inside the strap. 

Meanwhile, Ajay’s strap was vibrating deep inside her equally tight vulva, and hitting deep inside her. The buzzing nub that teased her clit on each full thrust was a cuel addition, but damn if Anita didn’t love it. 

Anita moaned as she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling travel up from inside her core to her chest, culminating at her stiff dark nipples. The tingling in her breasts intensified until she felt Ajay give one more good suckle. Her whole body felt amazing, at total peace despite the aggressive fucking she was receiving.

Warm milk flowed into Ajay’s mouth. The sweet drink hooked her instantly, her suckles and squeezes becoming more desperate for more. 

“Fuck this is good. Ramya, I ain’t sharin a drop.” Ajay mumbled into Anita’s chest. 

But she was too focused on her pounding. Anita’s ass was now dark red, spanked into soreness that she craved. Ajay could have her breast milk, but Ramya was getting her to finish. 

Anita was gasping, overstimulated by everything the two beautiful women were doing to her. Sweat gleamed on her muscles and her face was strained trying to fight the orgasm building in her. Ajay had all but stopped thrusting, leaving her dildo seated deep inside her, vibe relentless on her clit. She’d already drained one breast and was close to finishing off the other. 

“Cum for us ‘Nita, no shame in being a quickie with us two up ya.” Ramya brought both hands to Anita’s hips to pound her even harder. 

“Do it babe, please, ya stunning when ya finish.” Ajay added, a hint of pale milk trickled from her lips. 

Anita kept tense, but her lovers were too much. Ramya slammed into her ass again and again, the tip of the dildo squishing her sensitive g-spot against Ajay’s. Both her breasts were fondled with aggressive adoration and her clit was under constant pressure.

Ajay leaned up and kissed her, the passion and flavors overwhelmed her for just long enough for her concentration to fade. Her back arched hard, her whole body flexing as orgasm rocked her to her core. Anita let out a long whine of unthinking bliss while her girlfriends began to kiss all over her body, toys still seated firmly inside her. 

“Holy shit…” She murmured, lying limp on top of Ajay. “You’re both too good to me.” She brushed some of Ajay’s now undone hair from her face and kissed her. “Share that for me?”

Ramya leaned down and kissed Ajay. The two made sure Anita’s kiss was for both.

“Not a bad gape back here, we’ll have ya up to Shelia II in no time ‘Nita. Love ya babes, told ya fucking would be fun.” She leaned back against the headboard and spread her legs wide, lube soaked strap on erect for Ajay to ogle. 

“You got me there Ramya. I have to ready up for training, no touching while I shower.” Anita commanded and pulled off of Ajay. Her sticky arousal had left her lap drenched. Before she left, she gave each girl a quick kiss. “Love for you, and for you. I’ll be up for round two when I get back.”

“Looking forward to it babe. Have fun with Renee, talk her into a foursome, would ya?” Ajay teased, only half-joking. In the meantime, she had Ramya to focus on and that big blue strap to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated


	7. Day 6: Wraith x Wattson - Sensory deprivation and Wax play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie decides the best way to scratch the itch dating Renee gives her is to tie her up and have her way with her. This is a mutually satisfactory arrangement for her submissive girlfriend. 
> 
> Additional tags: butt plugs, rope bondage, nipple play, dom/sub, Dom!Wattson, Sub!Wraith, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited six days for Darksparks, so I'm gonna pat myself on the back for restraint. Totally rewrote this one a couple times (I usually do one rewrite), ended up scrapping the free use aspect. 
> 
> Similar to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863969/chapters/58018012) if you want more of Wattson doming Wraith with rope and wax

One final tug of the harness has Renee ready for the next few hours. The silk band around her eyes only took one of her means of seeing, the silence generously provided by Revenant makes sure she can’t ‘peak’ through the Void. That has been fixed into the collar around her neck. Noise-canceling headphones have been checked and rechecked, no hints there either. With her sense dulled, Natalie took to the other preparations. A copper-colored ring gag holds her mouth open wide and is matched by the substantial plug nestled in her butt as well as the weights on her nipples. Deep purple rope is expertly knotted all over her body in an elaborate web, perfect handholds to manhandle her. Her forearms are bound together being her back and each lower leg is tied to her thigh. Despite all this, Renee is comfortable and calm. Natalie had discussed this scene at length with her and it had actually been her dom who dialed the scene back from the more intense elements.

“You look precious like this  _ ma magnifique reine du vide. _ ” Natalie whispers. Though Renee can’t hear, Natalie can’t resist complimenting the woman who submits to her.

Her hands are precise and soft as they trace the edges of her binds. The slight touch tickles around her neck and collarbones before Natalie begins to follow her ropework downward. Just behind her finger, she leaves kisses. Each press of her warm lips to Renee’s cool skin is a long and wet smooch. As her finger begins to encircle Renee’s breasts, the touch makes her twitch. 

Both hands work her breasts, tracing their delicate undersides before targeting her sensitive nipples. They’re the most beautiful breasts Natalie has ever seen, even if she is biased. The clips and weights have made her already reactive nipples red and tense, teething on them makes Renee moan into her gag. Natalie deprives her of the pleasure and slides her palms down Renee’s sides. She’s very fit, toned and well defined. The first time Natalie had caught herself staring had been at the gym.

At last she arrives at Renee’s hips, not the widest set, but more than curvy enough for Natalie’s liking and ample handholds for more aggressive passion. Both her hands come off Renee and she lets the anticipation grow. How long will Natalie deny her touch? She’s made Renee lay there squirming and whining for hours in the past. The return is always so intense and her need is too tempting to leave unfulfilled. But tonight, Natalie is full of desire.

“If only you could see you like this. You’re so helpless right now, I love to be in  _ charge! _ ” She giggles at her own joke before spreading Renee’s knees apart. 

Hot arousal peels off of them as she reveals the prize she so desires. Renee is very wet, as she should be. Natalie gets on her belly and runs a single finger between her prominent outer lips. Renee recoils and moans, just happy to be touched. Another finger spreads her wide to show off the delicious pink pussy Natalie is so familiar with. Wet as she is, Natalie decides to be patient and torment Renee a little more, she is her mistress after all. 

Surrounding them are two dozen small candles arrayed in a circle. The purple wax melts low enough to be safe, but more than hot enough to startle. Renee had agreed to any of the implements on their floor. The flog is fun and the shock wand is simply amazing, but Natalie wants to paint her girlfriend tonight. She leaves Renee in the dark again as she takes one of the candles in her hands. 

The wax sloshes around, completely liquid by now. There’s more than enough to get Renee started. Natalie drips a tiny amount on to her own thigh, hot and stinging, but not painful. With so many good targets, Natalie pauses to choose her first. Anything about the neck is off-limits, but otherwise, her girlfriend’s body is fair game. She may be her mistress, but she also worries about Renee, she’ll start somewhere easy. 

Her fingers rub the areas of skin between ropes on Renee’s abdomen. Muscles flex and Natalie presses her own thighs together, she’s as hot as the day Natalie first saw her shirtless. But that day she didn’t get hot wax poured on her.

The first couple drops hit her skin and Renee cries out in surprise. Though constricted by her binds, she writhes and squirms. But the shock soon subsides and she steadies, even presenting herself for more. Natalie kisses her cheek to let her know everything is ok. A nod of her head lets Natalie know that she’s still alright. 

More wax drips onto Renee. She still gasps and croaks, but she’s ready for it now. The purple liquid splatters on her abs and quickly cools to a solid crust. Some flakes off, but most stays stuck to her pale skin. The rush of dominance has Natalie now. She grabs more candles and paints Renee’s body to her heart's content. Two candles are dumped on each breast, her poor nipples beg for reprieve, but Renee doesn’t want comfort, she wants  _ this. _

The final candle pours on Renee’s quivering thigh and Natalie smiles. A quick picture immortalizes the work she’s done, the Wraith is tied up and on the brink of orgasm, all from the wax that covers her almost entirely. She’s breathing heavy and thrusting her hips up, her way of begging for a finger, a dildo, anything. 

Natalie pushes her hips down and kisses Renee’s tender lips. That earns her a wail of want that she intends to fulfill. It won’t be hard, her clit is stiff and wonderfully sensitive. A single lick has Renee gasping and grinding her hips back for more. But that can wait a moment. 

The tip of her tongue teases just at her entrance and her lips suckle on Renee’s soaked folds. It’s too good a reaction to miss, Natalie’s palm rests on the wax matted bush of midnight hair and her thumb makes circles on Renee’s clit. She matches the motion with her tongue. Wetness tickles down her chin, into the hardwood floors. The taste pulls Natalie in for more. Renee’s begs are distorted by her gag, but her request is obvious: release. 

Natalie keeps on her, using her other hand to rub her thigh while she sucks even harder on her folds. Every muscle in Renee’s body is tense, she’s teetering on the edge of rapture. With her girlfriend between her legs, Renee has the most powerful orgasm of her life. 

She tries to scream in ecstasy, but no sound comes out. Her body bucks and her back arches high, abs flexing and toes curling. Everything falls away, like the world has melted and all that’s left is a warm, heavy blanket. 

Renee is panting on the ground, fucked beyond exhaustion when Natalie takes off her headphones. Her soft hands massage her sore ears while she whispers sweet nothings into them. 

“I love you.” Is the first thing she hears. For good measure, she hears it six more times. 

“Love...you…” She mumbles, jaw numb from the gag. For that, she earns a kiss. “Can I see you sparky?” 

Her blindfold comes off and she can’t help but smile at the angelic face looking down on her. Bright blue eyes gleam with adoration and her Lichtenberg mark has never been so captivating. If her arms weren’t still tied, she’d be cupping those soft checks and pulling Natalie down to kiss her again.

All over is sore. Sore from being tied up and straining, sore from the wax that still cakes her. And she’s happy it is, that soreness is proof she gave the woman she loves her all. 

“You blew my mind sparky. Sit on my face and I’ll do my best.” She offers, but instead only gets a kiss as Natalie unties her. The ropes leave small red marks that will fade in a day or two. 

“Maybe later, I still have big plans for you. Why do you think I left the plug in?” Natalie cooed. 

Renee tenses on the large toy still inside her. With what’s left of her strength she leans up and kisses Natalie long and hard, grabbing her blond hair and pulling her back down with her. Butt stuff can wait, right now, she just wants to hold her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated.


	8. Day 7: Rampart x Mirage - Rimming and Breeding [To be rewritten]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramya and Elliot have been dating for months and enjoying a very good sex life. She's more than happy to take the role of top, and today, she wants just a bit more from him
> 
> Additional tags: anal fingering, light femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this one, but I'm trying to exit my comfort zone when it comes to smut, so here goes.
> 
> Yeah, I'm gonna redo this one when I have some spare time

“Aye Witt boy, I’m in need of a good shag, fancy a round?” Ramya sauntered into the room already naked. 

Elliot gave her the up and down, yup, still sexy. Long and toned legs, her fine hips, cute handfuls of breasts, all still just perfect. She’s let her hair down after the day's matches, leaving it a frayed and wild mass of deep brown. A few new scars and burns nicked her warm skin. 

“Hey, I am always up to go down on you. You know I was just thinking-” 

“Nah, you don’t think. Get naked and show me that cock of yours.” She kissed him on the cheek and helped him out of his pants. His already hard cock smacked her in the face as she pulled his boxers down. The warm length was immediately swallowed and he doubled over in shock. True to the rumors, Elliot was hung. Both long and girthy, he lived up to the hype. 

His hands found the back of her head and guided her deeper. The stud on her tongue added another layer of sensation to the blowjob as she teased the underside of his cockhead. She gave his balls an affectionate squeeze, very full. 

“Hey mate, how about I put my mouth on ya other end? As much as I like suckin ya off, I haven't ate your ass in an age. Been craving cake.” She tapped his famously glorious ass.

“Not just yet babe, maybe warm me you first?” 

She knew what he wanted. Breaking from the blowjob for a moment, she slathered a finger in spit before sliding it between the cheeks of his ass. This must have been on his mind, she found him cleaned and shaved back there. Her index finger circled his ass before she began to prod in. It didn’t take much pressure to slid her finger all the way into his familiar hole. 

For now, she held off on going for his prostate, there was a better use for all his cum. Her finger simply pumped in and out and drew moans from his lips. It didn't take long before he demanded a second finger. Ever faithful, she obliged and spread his ass just a little further. With his cock being teased by a very skilled tongue and butt fingered by a woman who knew just how to touch him, Elliot untensed, letting the stress of the day melt away. He decided to reward her. 

“Yea-up, I’m good and warmed up. Go for it, you crazy girl.” He moaned.

She pulled off his shaft, letting her lips come off with a loud pop for effect. A shove on to the bed had that charming grin flashing on his face, nothing better than when she got dominant. 

“Spread ‘em mate. Let’s see that delicious booty.” She demanded. 

He pushed his face against the mattress and grabbed each cheek, showing her his warmed up butthole. If only she had her strap with her, another time.

Her hands met his and she dove right into rimming him. Thanks to his cleaning, all she got in her mouth was the taste of bare skin. This was far more about him, about pleasing the dorky man she loved. And he was easy to please this way. 

Just as with his cock, her tongue piercing was a welcomed addition. The hard bit worked in tandem with her skilled tongue to probe his inner walls and tease at the rim. In a way, it tickled when she licked his ass. Perverse as it was, he hummed in satisfaction and even stifled a giggle or two. But when her tongue was inside, he was helpless. Rimming like this made him weak in the knees and now was making his cock drip precum onto the mattress. 

“Fuck you're good at that baby, oh yeah that’s it. Can...can I get it laying down?” He asked.

“Course mate, flip over and I’ll get right up ya.” She withdrew her tongue and waited. 

Once on his back with legs held high, she took to flicking the tip of her tongue against his hole while stroking his cock. More hot pre beaded from his tip and onto her fingers. He felt his balls begin to prepare to cum. She was incredible, able to nail all his weaknesses and be so casual about it. And she was even a bit romantic still, caressing his chest with her spare hand and kissing his ass from time to time. 

She pushed her tongue in again and expertly tongue fucked him. The penetration made him lean his head back and give a long exhale. Her strokes focused on his sensitive tip, threatening to make him finish quickly. That was never a problem, he was more than happy to give her what she’d earned later. 

“Witt, I want ya to cum right inside me. I can feel all the spunk ya got for me, and you haven’t dumped one in me since I fingered ya butt for the first time.” She offered her desire to him. 

“I mean, as long as you're safe. Unless you want to get knocked up. Because I’m totally ready for that responsibility, but you know, you’re so young-”

“Baby, shut ya mouth. You’re a hell of a lot sexier when you’re making me laugh. So, can I hop on that bloody fine dick?” She kissed his hole again. 

“Hell. Yes.”

She swung her leg over his waist and positioned his rock hard and pre-soaked cock at her own entrance. With a single drop, she hilted on him, his tip traveling to her deepest parts. Both let loose a satisfied moan. His cock was squeezed by her tight and warm walls, slick with the arousal she’d built up from all the oral. 

“Fuck, oh damn, you feel amazing Rammy.” He groaned as she started to ride him, grabbing his ankles. 

“So do you bug boy, bloody awesome as usual.” She clapped her hips down on his and locked eyes with him. Those warm brown eyes had caught her’s like this in the midst of a gunfight. When they came with that rugged face and upbeat personality, one could say she was smitten. “Go for it Witt, I’d kiss ya, but my tongue probably still tastes like ya butthole.” 

A few more good pumps of her hips and Elliot’s body untensed. Hot cum shot up his cock and right into her womb, a true orgasm overtaking him. His mind went fuzzy as more jets of seed fired off and she continued to ride him. 

When she laid down next to him to cuddle, neither realized what had just happened. Ramya was now pregnant and Elliot’s life was about to change again for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated


	9. Day 8: Wraith x Wattson - Casting Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie is pressed for cash and sees an enticing offer online. Maybe she should have read the job description more closely, then again, the truth might be even better. 
> 
> Additional tags: vaginal fingering, cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of writing smut between these two that doesn't devolve into fluff...

For a movie studio, Apex Films was in a rather drab and unremarkable building. It was a flat grey, windowless two-story structure with the logo only in small text on the glass door. Perhaps they wanted to avoid people sneaking in Natalie supposed. Inside it was equally bland, old carpets and plain plaster walls. A young woman spun around at the front desk, batting the desk with two pencils. 

“Hi, I’m Natalie, I’m here to see Renee at ten?” The young woman looked her up and down. 

“Lucky chu. Last door on the right, have fun.” She gave a mischievous smile. 

Her tone was odd but Natalie needed this job. Cash had been tight since the engineering position she’d had lined up after college fell through. Those theater classes just might save her with this acting gig. 

When she entered the prescribed room, she found only a leather couch, matched armchair, and a camera. In the armchair was a woman who immediately struck her. She was casually dressed, but her captivating grey eyes locked on Natalie and stirred butterflies in her stomach. The cleavage revealed by her blank tank top stirred a different sensation between her legs. This had to be Renee and she was exceedingly pretty. 

“You Natalie, I’m Renee. Take a seat and we can get started.” She smiled and offered the couch. 

Natalie gingerly took her seat, grabbing her knees in her nerves. Again, she was looked up and down, though Renee seemed satisfied. 

“Well, you’re definitely cute. Just to be safe, how old are you Natalie?” She leaned forward in her chair. 

“Just about twenty-three.” This place seemed designed to set her off her game. Maybe this was all a test. 

“Excellent. Well, Natalie, What brings you to us today?” Renee asked. 

“I need a job. Your application said I didn’t need any experience and the pay seemed very good for the hours. I’ve only done some theater in college, but I love acting and call it my second passion.” 

Renee seemed dumbstruck by her answer. One question in and she’d blown it. She should have kept her lack of ya experience to herself and pretended, stupid stupid-

“Uuuuuh, Natalie you know we’re a porn studio, right?” Renee cocked her head. 

“Oh...I didn’t realize. I...oh. Adult films, I see now.” She hung her head further ashamed. “Can we continue this interview? In college, just to pay some bills, I did cam shows for a semester. I really need this job.” Natalie was on the verge of tears from her humiliation and confession. 

“Hey, hey, no problem. Come on, let me start at the beginning. I’m the main director for Apex Adult Films. I also do some on-screen work when I feel like it. We focus on authentic sexuality, real people having sex they enjoy. You’d only be in scenes with people you like and have chemistry with.” Renee smiled and patted Natalie’s wrist. Her touch was soothing and her voice was a steady rock. 

They went back and forth for a while, learning about the studio, Natalie’s preferences, and eventually the ins and outs of the contract. 

“So how’s all that sound?” Renee leaned back in her armchair. 

“Magnifique! What do I do next?” Natalie was bubbly with excitement. This job was sounding better now than it had when she thought it was a regular film. 

“I like to see what I’m working with. Think of it like a sculptor looking at a stone. If you don’t mind, take off your dress, show off to me.” Renee looked very pleased with herself as she leaned back in her armchair. 

Natalie pulled the blue sundress over her head, leaving her only in her cotton underwear and sneakers. There was no effort to cover her electric scar or imperfections in her skin, Renee looked her all over with the same approval. She spun around to show off her butt, earning an audible hum from Renee.

“You are absolutely gorgeous. Such a soft figure, I could get used to those curves. And that scar, very unique. There’s one more thing: your audition. You and me on that couch, you give me everything you’ve got.” Renee offered. 

Natalie didn’t have to consider. Even if the job fell through now, she would get laid by a very attractive woman. She nodded with a broad smile. 

“Great. No matter what happens, this video is under your control and if you want things to stop, just tell me. Dive in cutie.” Renee paced over to her and offered herself up. 

Natalie grabbed her, kissing her hard. She nibbled Renee’s bottom lip and teased her tongue with her own. Their bodies ground together on the soft couch and Natalie’s hands stitched into Renee’s ink-black hair. 

“Gah, you’ve got passion alright. Lot of practice kissing pretty girls?” Renee returned her enthusiasm with just as much vigor. Her hands squeezed Natalie’s ass and kneaded it around her panties. 

“Enough. May I taste you?” Natalie was breathing heavy already.

“Go for it, you’ve got the job cutie. But I wouldn’t mind a demonstration.” Renee let her slide down her body, leaving kisses on her belly as Renee pulled her tank top off. 

Her bra went a moment later, joined soon by her jeans and briefs courtesy of Natalie. The sight was even better than Natalie dared to hope. Two soft and full pale breasts with pierced nipples and the intricate folds of her vulva were too inviting to even think of passing up. Natalie’s lips were between Renee’s legs in an instant, her face teased by her hairs. 

“That’s it, yeah you know how to make a girl feel good. Ooooohhhhh, and right for my clit. Shit. You’re a keeper.” Renee moaned. 

Her hands pressed to the back of Natalie’s head, not forcing, just guiding her. Those powerful thighs threatened to squeeze down on her head. A fate Natalie didn't think she’d mind. Her licks got more confident, falling in to the methods she’d developed in college. The classic figure-eight pattern worked as well on Renee as anyone Natalie had ever taken to bed. She made sure to loudly suck on Renee’s tender folds, made easier by her pleasant taste. 

“God, you have beautiful eyes. No no, keep looking at me. Please.” She brushed some blond hair from Natalie’s face. “You’re really good at that and those baby blues, oh you’re melting me, Nat. I can feel it, I’m getting there.” Her breathless compliments had Natalie blushing. Maybe she was just a good actor, but her words felt genuine. Honest sexual praise from a porn director, that had to be an accomplishment. 

“May I finger you?” Natalie whispered. 

“Please do.” 

Natalie’s fingers were just as skilled as her mouth. Two slipped in with ease, freeing her mouth to suckle on Renee’s breast. With her middle and ring fingers inside of her, Natalie’s other fingers stroked her labia while her free hand caressed her thighs. Renee bit her knuckle but failed to hide her moans. 

“Right there, that’s it. So good, you’re doing so good. Can I cum for you?” Renee’s face was soft now, almost vulnerable. 

Natalie took a gamble and kissed her. Their lips mingled as Renee climaxed around her fingers. She captured Renee’s cries of bliss in her mouth while she guided her through the orgasm. Her back arched slightly and her hips rocked, not earth-shattering, but Renee was impressed. 

“Fuck...you’re incredible Natalie. The job’s yours if you want it.” Renee panted. 

“I would be delighted to work with you, Renee. For my scenes, can I be with you more?” 

“You got it. Now, get those panties off and sit on my face, time you get yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	10. Day 9: Wraith x Mirage x Voidwalker - Pegging & clone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a voice comes through the Void with an offer to fulfill a fantasy that Elliot has always talked about, Wraith can't turn it down, no matter how nervous it makes her. 
> 
> Additional tags: F/F/M threesome, strap on blow jobs, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late and a dollar short, but here we are.

Elliot sat on their bed in only his boxers, muscular form there for Wraith to drink in. And she certainly did. Wraith's eyes followed the curves of his biceps and ripple of his abs, the V that directed her to the half-hard bulge in his underwear. A familiar charming smile crossed his face, his confidence would need to be out in force tonight. In only a few moments, they were expecting a third. 

“Just be warned, she’s a little...intense.” Wraith said. 

“Come on, you’re intense and I can handle you.” Elliot teased. 

“Even by my standards she’s a lot. Very...dominant.” Wraith still wore her pajamas, always more modest in the moments before sex than her boyfriend. 

Right on time, a portal tore into their room, hissing and coating the floor in frost. Elliot looked away, but Wraith waited for what was coming. A shadow blocked the blue glow of the portal and a small figure clad in white armor stepped out. 

“Well well, look who made it this far.” Came her own voice from the armored figure. 

She gripped her helmet and it unlatched with this hiss of a breaking seal. It thunked down on the table revealing a face almost identical to Wraith’s. There was more wear and tear to her, some extra signs of age, but it was unmistakable that this was Wraith. 

“You must be Elliot. At least in this reality I have good taste.” She sloughed a backpack off her shoulder and began to disassemble the armored plates on her tight bodysuit. “Always thought you were a looker Witt. Thank god im not fucking Revenant in this timeline.” She gave Elliot a wink. 

“Cross-dimensional sex appeal, yeah I’m good. I'm good. But uhhh, Revenant?” Elliot cocked his head.

“Never mind. You’ll meet him later. Wraith take your clothes off, what are you doing not naked? And Witt, lay on the bed. Your girlfriend better have done what I asked.” The Voidwalker fluffed her short hair and pulled a harness from her backpack. 

“Oh yeah. She’s got me good and ready, god you two are the best.” Elliot smiled wide. 

“Good boy. Now Wraith, take his boxers off.” She obeyed, now naked herself as well. Elliot’s cock sprang up looking for attention. 

Voidwalker shrugged the top of her purple bodysuit, her breasts falling free. Her eyes looked over the two lovers, a hint of jealousy crossing her mind. In a way, she could get some retribution on the life that should have been hers. Maybe she could pull Elliot towards her, or even her other-self. 

“Now little Wraith, suck my strap. Witt, use this and get ready for me to fuck you.” She tossed a pink dildo onto the bed which he took and started to coat in lube. 

Wraith’s tender lips wrapped around the strap at Voidwalker’s hips. The toy had been a deliberate choice made based on Wraith’s descriptions of Elliot’s cock. From what she was seeing, it was close enough to the same size, and Wraith downed it admirably. A deep groan caught her attention and she watched Elliot begin to tease his ass with the dildo. The tip popped in and soon, he was properly fucking himself with the small toy. 

She’d seen this Wraith and Elliot make love multiple times, they were among her favorite for stimulation. The other version of herself was softer than her, but she still took gentle control of him. There was no strap on, but often she would finger him or share a dildo. Her hand ran through Wraith’s while she blew the fake cock. Maybe bringing one with sensory feedback would have made this more rewarding. 

_ I guess I’m always good at that. _ Voidwalker thought as Wraith’s lips made contact with the base of the toy. 

“Wraith, you’ve done your job. Now, suck his cock while I fuck you.” 

She nodded and crawled on to the bed. With her lips now wrapped around a real cock, she worked her skills on Elliot. The familiar sensations never got old but he had endurance. Her tongue teased around the head of his cock while she massaged his balls and stroked the base of his shaft. 

Voidwalker came up behind Wraith and spread her labia apart. This version of her had more inner lip and darker skin between her legs, but she reasoned the weak spots would be the same. Her tongue ran up and down the wet skin, making sure to give her clit attention. Wraith’s legs twitched and Voidwalker knew she’d guess right, this Wraith even had her hood pierced. She grabbed Wraith’s thighs and spread her legs to get better access, the taboo of tasting herself only made her want it more. Her alternate’s moans were more pathetic than hers, this was a needy one. 

“Ride him while I  _ fuck _ your boyfriend in the ass.” She growled. Wraith climbed forward and began to mount Elliot. “No no, turn around, let me face you.”    
She lined his cock up with her flushed pussy and sank down on to him. Both the lovers moaned from the penetration. His cock filled her so completely and she was so tight on him. Voidwalker stroked her strap once with lube and thrust into Elliot’s backdoor. 

“Gah, you’re so much more aggressive than her.” Voidwalker was already slamming her hips forward, confident her alternate self had prepared him right. 

Despite his compliments and groans, she ignored him, more focused on her own face before her. Wraith was flushed, already being brought close to her peak. In time, she’d learn endurance and the aggression Voidwalker had. But for now, she was fun to mess with. 

Voidwalker’s fingers teased just outside of her clit and she brought her in for a harsh kiss. For a moment, Wraith was tense, protesting this strange act. Her hesitance disappeared as a woman who knew all of her wants and desires kissed her. She twitched on Elliot’s cock and Voidwalker tenderly caressed her shoulder. 

“Imagine everything I can show you. I can make you into something so much more.” Voidwalker stroked her face. She was too lost in confusion and pleasure to respond. 

“Uhhh, girls, I’m getting close down here and you know, I don’t know what the plan is!” Elliot protested.

Both Wraiths’ eyes flashed a glowing blue, getting warnings of possible futures. They looked at each other for a moment, sure they’d heard the same thing. 

“Do it inside, she’ll be fine.” 

Almost as soon as Voidwalker had finished her sentence, Elliot groaned and exploded inside her. All his pent up seed fired in thick ropes that she could feel coat her walls. Voidwalker continued to fuck him, milking more and more. He was a hazy mess by the time he’d finished. 

A few more strokes on her clit brought Wraith to her own climax, more subtle than his, but intimate and needed. Her walls constricted on his softening shaft and her thighs quivered. Voidwalker captured her sounds with another kiss. 

“You know where to find me.” Voidwalker pulled out of Elliot and a lewd pop before gathering her things and tearing another portal. 

She looked over her shoulder at her other self and Elliot. Wraith had collapsed on to him, snuggled against his chest with her arms around him. Another pang of jealousy hit her. She could have all the sex she wanted, but the moments after were deprived of her. Intimacy and tenderness had no place in her world, no matter how much she wanted it. 

The thought was forced deeper into her mind, out of the way for now. She gave the lovers a quick wave and disappeared back into the portal to continue on her path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	11. Day 10: Rampart x Lifeline - Scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramya has had a rough few days and her girlfriend is doing everything in her power to make her feel better. As they cuddle in their warm bed, Ajay decides to work her magic and cheer her up with some lovemaking.
> 
> Additional tags: cheer up sex, loving
> 
> Request by Savv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know is scissoring counts as a 'kink', but I'll roll with it. This is another ship I don't know where it came from, but it works. I don't have a preference for Lifeline at this point except not Octane...

The small apartment that Ramya and Ajay now shared was uncharacteristically quiet. There was no crackle of TIG welding or thunderous laughter, Ajay wasn’t smashing out a drum line or cussing out Silva. The girlfriends were just cuddled in bed, Ajay softly tracing her fingers up and down Ramya’s arm. It didn’t matter what the anatomical names for these muscles were, the only correct term was beautiful. The affection was simple but needed. Ramya had gone through another crushing loss in the arena, she needed Ajay right now.

“Ya gon be ok, we’ve all had a bad day here and there, but I’m lookin at a fighter.” She kissed her cheek and cupped her chin. “Look at me, ya damn good at what ya do Ramy, and no matter what happens, I’m gonna hold ya till ya give me another smile.” Another kiss was planted on the same spot as the first.

“Jay, I...I’m supposed to be out there kicking ass and taking names, but I get dropped ten seconds in. May I’m not made for this.” She sighed

“I dunno, that’s for chu to figure out. But I know ya were made for this…” Ajay whispered her final words as her fingers traced up her abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “I love ya Ramy, nothin’s ever gonna change that.” She tugged her chin for a passionate kiss on her lips. Ramya’s eyes fluttered.

Her hand reached up to cup Ajay’s cheek. Her dark skin was warm and soft, just the kind of sensation her work-weary palms needed. 

“How ‘bout this, we move date night to tomorrow, an today…” She rolled on top of Ramya to straddle her hips. “Today I make love to ya till ya forget all ya worries.” Ajay’s hands ran up and down her sides, pushing her t-shirt to just under her breasts.

“I have very good memory babe, you’re gonna have to work hard to make me.” She grabbed Ajay’s wide hips and squeezed her round butt. 

Ajay tucked a finger under her chin and pulled her up for another kiss. This time, it was long and wet. A warm rush ran through Ajay’s body while she made out with her love. Ramya pulled off of Ajay’s soft lips to kiss along her shoulder, moving the straps of her tank top out of the way. It was easy to get lost in Ajay’s figure, her soft curves and toned legs. She was a lovely young woman with the beauty to match her kindness. Ramya pulled on Ajay’s hips, encouraging her to grind their hips together, separated only by cotton briefs and Ajay’s pajamas. 

They caressed each other, tracing their outlines and rubbing familiar skin. Their mouths wandered over the other, not quite ready to hit the more sexual parts of the body. Shoulders, biceps, necks, all were fair game. Ajay ran her hands through Ramya’s hair and traced her logo tattoo, ensuring to whisper sweet nothings to the woman she loved. In turn, she was touched in all the right places and relieved of her tank top, but her breasts were left unattended, even as her nipples began to harden. 

“What do ya want today babe? Name it, and it's on the menu.” Ajay gasped, now properly humping Ramya’s hips with her down.

“Remember our first night, bloody awesome that was.” Ramya smirked, thinking of Ajay’s aggression, how bad she wanted her. She’d pinned her to the wall, ready to fuck her in the bathroom of the Paradise Lounge. 

“All I remember it ya kickin me in the face...and how good ya taste.” Ajay’s hand slipped just past the edge of Ramya’s underwear, just putting gentle pressure on her mound. 

“You were the one grabbing my leg like a crazy woman while we scissored. I do want to try that again, I’ve dreamed of that again.” Ramya was already cheering up with a gorgeous woman so eagerly grinding her lap. 

Ajay pushed her down on to the bed, lying flat on top of her and stretching her arms above her head. The needy sounds that came from her girlfriend were met with a trail of kisses from her neck to between her breasts. 

“B-baby, please.” Ajay let her go and pull her shirt off.

While Ramya stripped, Ajay’s teeth latched onto her briefs, pulling them down long, toned legs. Between them was her damped pussy, begging for attention. Ajay stood on the bed and made of show of taking off her pajamas, bending down and squatting just over Ramay’s face, close enough for her to almost feel the heat coming from her core. 

One of Ajay’s legs slipped under Ramya’s while the other crossed over her waist. They turned against each other slightly, their hands meeting in the middle to rub the other. Warm and wet skin met and both women let out a hum of anticipation. 

“I can feel you're bloody clit already. Damn, I must be sexy or something.” Ramya teased.

“An there it is! That’s the smile I love. Come on ya  _ sexy _ thing, give me whatchu got!” Ajay cheered and blew her a kiss. 

The two rocked hips, rubbing together in an unsynced rhythm. Their eyes locked and Ramya licked her lips, already planning what to do with her girlfriend after this. But her focus didn't leave, their hips began to find the pace and with it, pleasure. 

Ajay’s palm rested in Ramya’s bush and her thumb teased just above her clit. She pushed further against her and felt the moisture of her skin. But Ramya wanted more. She reached into the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube, spurting some between them. As the friction melted away, Ajay was able to work her hips faster and harder. Ramya gripped the bedsheet and gave back with as much as she was getting. 

Now, they had found the rhythm, pleasuring the other just as much as themselves. Lewd sounds came from their contact and they both began to breathe heavy. Ajay watched the unsubtle muscles of Ramya’s belly flex and tense, she took in the way her small breasts held so firm and how her nipples looked so worthy of a teething. Ramya grabbed Ajay’s thigh and caressed it.

“There’s the good stuff mate. I’ve got double-enders and a vibe in my drawer, we can take em out to play.” Ramya ground harder, almost thrusting into Ajay.

“Not just yet, I wanna make you cum like this.” Ajay said with a smile. 

That was agreeable. More lube poured between them and their scissoring became more frantic. Orgasm began to build, each more focused on getting the other off than themselves. Ajay took a fistful of the covers and turned her head away, trying to hide her strain. On top of the mounting tension in her core, she was beginning to tire. Next time Anita suggested an ab day, she was taking it. Ramya was less fatigued, but always the more sensitive one. 

She could feel every bit of Ajay’s folds rubbing on hers, she knew right where the firm nub of her clit was easing just under her own. And she could barely hold on any longer. 

Ajay knew that too. Her thumb finally made contact with Ramya’s throbbing clit and traced it in circles. 

“Come on Ramy, cum for me. I feel how hot ya are down there. Listen to how-”

“BLOODY CUMMING!” Ramya was never quiet and her orgasms were no different. 

She tensed up, falling still as her thighs quivered and she came. Her vision went white and the tension melted away. Over and over she mouthed Ajay’s name before she heard Ajay come to her own peak. Another smile crossed her face.

Ajay lay in front of her, planting kisses all over her face. For a while, they didn’t say anything, just touched each other, took in the sight of their partner in the afterglow.

“I bloody love ya Che, I ever tell you that you’re the-”

“Hottest thing I ever saw. Behind your forge, ya, all the time babe.” Ajay finished. “But I never mind hearin it.”

“What about you? How sexy am I?”

“Eh, you’re a seven outta ten at best, I’m the beauty, you’re the brawn.” Ajay teased.

“Oh, I’m gonna get ya for that one Jay. You better ready yourself, because when I’m back up, you’re in for a world of love makin!” Ramya grabbed her and mounted her hips, leaning down for another kiss. 

“Love ya too Ramya. Not a thing I can name better than you.” Ajay smiled, excited for whatever came next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	12. Day 11: Wraith x Trans!Wattson - Stockings and Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take long for Renee to catch on to just how much the cold affected her girlfriend or the looks she got in stockings. Lucky for Natalie, Renee will gladly indulge in her desires.
> 
> Additional tags: trans female character, dom/sub, dom!Wraith, sub!Wattson, dildos, facial, cum play

The AC was making Natalie’s skin rough with goosebumps. That was part of how Renee tormented her when she was in mistress mode, make her hellfire hot inside and arctic cold on the outside. What was making her dizzy inside was Renee’s new dildo buried up her ass. For half an hour, she’d knelt on the yoga mat, sitting on her heels with most of the eight-inch dildo nestled in her tight rear. The toy vibrated at irregular intervals for unpredictable intensities and durations. Natalie’s poor, untouched cock had soaked her panties with precum that dripped down her shaft, pinned to her belly by her waistband. In front of her was a sight designed to bring her more torment. 

Renee sat in her chair one knee over the other. A full set of black lingerie was sure to drive Natalie wild. The woman’s toned legs were hugged by the matte black stockings that connected to the lacy garter belt over her wide hips. That in turn crossed over the lacy sheer panties that hinted at the prominent lips and landing strip below but deprived Natalie of a clear view. The same was true of the matching bra that accentuated Renee’s cleavage and which sheer material allowed view of her barbel pierced nipples. Long gloves covered her strong arms while she flipped through a catalog of new toys. Around her neck, Renee wore a once again black scarf, one end of which teased at her sharp abs and navel piercing.

“Mistress...” Natalie broke her silence.

Renee made a hum of acknowledgment while continuing to read her magazine. 

“Mistress my cock, it’s throbbing for you. Please, I need you to make me cum.” Natalie whined. The amount of unreleased arousal in her balls was almost painful, they were in a vice and almost bursting with built up cum. 

“Awww, that’s so sweet babe. You’re nothing without me aren’t you?” Renee smirked behind her magazine and adjusted one of the rings in her ear. 

“I’m nothing without you mistress, you’re right. I want to be something, I want to cum.” Her body shook with want and nearly began to shiver as Wraith's cold voice caressed her spine. 

“Oh, is that so my pet? If I make you cum, will pet worship mistress the rest of the day?” It was a moot point, she’d do that regardless.

“Oui. I love you mistress.” Natalie smiled brightly. It wasn’t the typical mistress-per dynamic, but it made them both happy. “Please mistress, my cock is aching for your touch and my balls are so stuffed with cum for you to take. Your pets nipples are like spark plugs” Natalie wiggled her hips, trying to fight off the shiver she felt coming. 

Renee grabbed a fistful of lush blonde hair and bent her head back. Her mouth gaped open and she could see her hot breath become steam. 

“Do you deserve to cum? Be honest pet, have you earned it?” 

“Oui. I have obeyed mistress and pleased her. Pet only wants to make mistress happy when she cums.” Natalie begged. 

Renee’s heels clacked on the floor as she strode over. Her leg was nuzzled when she came within range, Natalie’s cheek tickled by the smooth silk. Like the room, Renee’s skin was chilled. When the Void ran through her, touching her was almost like ice. More begs fumbled from Natalie’s trembling lips. 

“Here pet, hands and knees for me.” Renee helped her to come forward. Trembling limbs were just able to support her. 

Renee’s fingers caressed her shoulder while her other hand gripped the base of the dildo still clenched in her ass. It began to pump, slow at first, just to loosen her up again. A touch of a button at the base dumped a spurt of lube into her. Renee’s pumps became longer, almost half of the toy now. 

“And you’re still doing okay Natalie? Is my girl still comfy?” Renee rubbed her cheek on her girlfriends. As much as she liked to be mistress, doubt always hung in the back of her mind as did the fear of hurting this wonderful young woman. 

“Green mistress.” Natalie recited her word to indicate all was well. She was always more adventurous than her mistress and knew Renee would hit her limit before she did. 

The only response she got was a full thrust of the dildo into her. She was so completely full but so far from climax. Her cock throbbed and dripped onto the mat. An involuntary shiver jostled the toy, bumping the tip into her prostate over and over. 

“Your moans are music my pet. Let me see if I can make more of them.” Renee’s voice was husky and needy as she fully seated the fake cock inside her. There was no choice but to give her exactly what she asked for. “That’s it, you’re being so good for me. Let me help you up, I want something more from you.” 

Renee supported Natalie on shaking legs and wobbly knees, helping her to a seat in the chair. The dildo was held hilted inside her and her now reddened cock was held straight up. 

Renee sank to her knees and ran her hands up and down Natalie’s calves. Her cool lips pressed to her inner thighs but deprived her of further attention. And with the dildo now immobile, she was again left begging.

“Mistress!  _ I need you, please I need you _ .” Her whine was pathetic, the exact tone Renee wanted to hear. 

Her target changed, her hands now tugging down Natalie’s bra to reveal her nipples almost as stiff and needy as her dick. 

“So cute. I love your little tiddies, and you’re cute little cock.” She continued to kiss her legs and sliced a portal next to them. From inside the swirling vortex of energy, she pulled two ice cubes. 

With a cube in each hand, she rubbed the tips of the ice on Natalie’s nipples. She squealed at the more extreme cold on her needy skin. It made her squirm and writhe, but she allowed Renee to inflict more. And as her kisses got closer to her crotch, she knew what the cost of release. 

A singular touch of lips to the underside of her shaft had even more pre pouring from her tip. Two weeks' worth of release waited inside her, standing by for Renee’s affections. Glacial water beaded down her breasts, hanging on goosebumps and the subtle hairs. Her nipples made easy targets, and Renee knew full well how hot for cold she was. 

“Give me thirty seconds and I’ll ride you all tomorrow.” Her tender lips hovered just inches from Natalie’s cock. 

“Yes yes! Please I-ohhhhhhhh…” Natalie’s eyes fluttered as Renee took her in her mouth. 

With just her tip beyond her lips, Renee could taste nothing but salty precum. Her tongue flickered on the underside of her tip before pushing her lips down further, ensuring she was sucked on tight. For the first time, warmth returned to her lips, only enhancing the pleasure on Natalie's cock. With a now hot and wet mouth surrounding her neglected cock, Natalie had no defense. Just before she felt her balls twitch, Renee’s eyes glowed blue. 

Her mouth pulled off and she grabbed Natalie’s cock to aim it for her face. A solid jet of creamy seed splattered on her cheek, followed soon by another, and then a third. Natalie continued to cum, squeezing on the dildo and moaning without restraint. Her legs were shaking even harder while Renee’s thumb worked the bottom of her shaft. 

“Thank you Natalie. That’s nice and warm.” She smooched the head of Natalie’s cock.

Her eyes peeled back open. Renee’s face was covered in her cum and in a broad smile. As Natalie’s erection finally died down, Renee gave her a few more kisses. 

“Was that thirty seconds?” She panted.

“Doesn’t matter. I was going to ride you anyways. Now, I need a nice hot shower after all the cum you gave me. I wouldn’t mind a pretty girl for company, especially if she can get hard again for her mistress.” Renee’s hands rubbed around the outside of her thighs and she gave more kisses to her cock. 

“Can I have a minute to hold you first?” Natalie hummed. Renee pulled up onto her lap, leaning against her and channeling warmth.

“All you’d like.” Renee whispered and draped her arms over her. “All you’d like.” She repeated with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	13. Day 12: Bangalore x Bloodhound - Feet and Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the season ends, Bloth invites Anita to their cabin for the weekend. They bring a box of fine wines, a selection of their favorite movies, and plenty of rope. Night one is Anita's choice. Naturally, it's military roleplay. 
> 
> Additional tags: AFAB Bloodhound, rope bondage, face slapping, impact play, interrogation roleplay, dirty talk, verbal degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by a Bloodhound who once said unprompted "God I want her to step on me" after getting finished by a Bangalore. If you're out there, I still get a laugh out of it. 
> 
> Also, Bloodhound uses pussy, clit, etc for their parts in this. I don't have a hard and fast HC for them so it will change fic to fic.

A resounding smack punctured the still of Bloth’s idyllic cabin. They knelt naked and bound in the middle of the firelit room, their skin covered in red hand and lash marks. Now one of their cheeks burned bright red. The sting was deep and sharp.

“Answer the question. I’m not afraid to hit you harder.” Anita spat. She wore a ‘uniform’ only sufficient for this role play. Her camo yoga pants were like a second skin on her powerful legs, accentuating every muscle and curve. They were matched by a sports bra cut deep that showed off her cleavage just as much as her rippling core and potent arms. Dogtags dangled from her neck. 

“I do not have the answers you seek.” Without their mask, Bloth’s voice was hushed and soft, like a secret whispered to their lover. For a short while, they could go without its assistance, and with the inhaler, they could roleplay for hours. It was their way of showing dedication to Anita. 

_ “I just want to see your face. Ain’t that a sight...always is.”  _ She’d whispered more than once. 

“Hard way it is. Heh, you asked for this.” Another backhand tore across their face, this time striking the other cheek. Tears welled in their eyes at the pain. “Gonna cry? What’s the matter, didn’t mama ever tell you grown-ups don’t cry? Welcome to the real world jackass, we don’t play nice.” Another slap solidified her words. 

She never did play nice. Anita was a rough lover. Physical, dominant, possessive; everything Bloth was weak for. To be taken by her was rapture.

“I-I...cannot say. This information cannot fall to your hands. It-” SMACK!

“Where is the document?” She paced around them, admiring her handiwork. A legendary hunter brought to tears, all for her. 

They sucked in a ragged breath as hot tears burned their throbbing cheeks. What was just as obvious was the wetness between their legs, a place of equal heat. 

“You’re beautiful when you cry. When you’re weak for me.” She wrapped her knuckle in their auburn hair and held their face close to hers. A kiss stole some of their salty tears before they were dropped back to the floor. “If pain doesn’t work, maybe you respond to pleasure. Carrot and stick theory. You look like a  _ slut _ .” She growled. 

The word lashed off her tongue and made Bloth quiver inside. No one before Anita had dared to so much as question them, let alone take control. Her harsh version of dirty talk played some perfect combination of notes inside them that formed a song of submission. And if words were not enough, the physical power she inflicted had bonded them to her within a month.

The bridge of her foot tapped the folds between their legs. Had it not been for the spreader bar, their thighs would have slammed shut. The foot strap of her yoga pants came back sticky with their arousal. She scoffed at the ease with which she could bring them this low, again backhanding their face. Fresh tears streamed down their faces, crystal blue eyes glimmering like glaciers. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. You like this don’t you?” Again she dragged the bridge of her foot over the moist folds. 

Bloth whimpered. Of course they enjoyed this. Someone worthy of the desires, just as powerful as them was inflicting herself upon them. Through bleary eyes, they gazed at the beautiful woman tormenting them. A gentle pressure teased their now dripping vulva and their mouth hung open in a silent, needy gasp. 

She pushed her foot to their chest and with a hard shove, threw them against the group. The tender flesh of their breast would undoubtedly be sore tomorrow, and she ensured this by kneading their breast with the sole of her foot. Pressure came and went as they massaged the soft mound. 

Anita rubbed her heel in a circle on their throbbing folds, careful to avoid their clit. In their binds, they couldn’t even squirm or fight for more pleasure, they were purely at her mercy. And that was something she wasn’t going to give today.

“How’s that feel? Good doesn’t it. Nothing like a good schlick after a long day, personally I like to rub myself until my lips are swollen and hot. When I’m runnin like a faucet, I jam two fingers right deep inside my cunt. Seeing you like this, I might get to skip step one.” She pushed her foot hard against their vulva, sending a shockwave of pleasure rippling through their toned form. 

Her fingers balled up the dampened crotch of her yoga pants and with a single sharp tug, tore the tight fabric apart. Between the two frayed edges, Anita’s pussy was almost as wet as Bloth's. But the smell of her arousal was far more potent to Bloth. Despite the damage to their airways, their honed sense of smell remained. Her want, her need to fuck them made their skin tingle. 

As her heel dug deeper into their throbbing folds, Anita began to softly circle her own sex with her fingers. She let her moans fall unrestrained, staring down at the mewling person beneath her. 

“Just tell me what I need to know and this can feel really good.” She said in a soft voice. As part of the roleplay, there was a price to pay if Bloth caved, the nature of which was at Anita’s discretion. 

“The letter was red…” She whined. That was all they had to say. 

Anita pushed her toes against their clit. While she began to stimulate them, she sank two fingers inside her set, petting her own soft walls. Bloth cried out, finally achieving pleasure. Their body began to flex as tension built inside them. Now tears of relief flowed down their stricken face. 

“Beg me. Come on, beg.” Anita cooed.

“Please, I-I want you to pleasure me. My body is yours to use, I long for your touch...ahhhhhh” She prodded their clit again to disrupt their thoughts. “I beg of you, pleasure me with your foot. It’s all I’m worthy to feel.” That was more like it. 

Anita rhythmically thrust the balls of her foot into their erect clit, grazing its tip in upward drags. Mumbled begs and pleads came unprompted now, the spring in them was close to wound. As tears finally cleared from their eyes, they watched in captive lust as Anita fingered herself. The glistening dark skin parted and she flashed them her bright pink inner walls to them, spread wide by her fingers. They longed to bury their tongue in there, please her all night long and to devour her flowing arousal. Memories of her searing taste on their tongue and the musky smell of her post-workout body permeated their mind. 

“Don’t even think about cumming before I do.” She groaned and drove her fingers in deeper, now using her other hand to fiercely rub her clit. 

Bloth tensed against what they felt was coming, already so close to rapture. But Anita’s moans and sucking breaths became more irregular, her fingering more erratic. Juices ran down her fingers and dropped to the floor beside Bloth, she always got so wet. They saw the look in her eyes as she looked down at them. She beheld the slapped and lashed person, bound in crimson ropes and bucking against her foot with nothing but adoration. One last time, she flicked her clit and cried out in orgasm. In turn, Bloth let go and jerked their whole body hard against the ropes, abrading more red marks into their pale skin. Both moaned and flexed, the combined scents and their own long-awaited finish fogged their mind to the point the world fell away. 

When sensations returned, they were still bound, their skin sticky with sweat and sex. Anita was still in her torn yoga pants, now inserting a strapless dildo into her still twitching pussy. Her face was alight with further lusts. 

“Suns up at o-six hundred, I think I can play with you until then. If you don’t  _ break _ before then.” She knelt down and wrapped a powerful hand around their throat, simultaneously driving three fingers into them. “Yeah, you’ll break slut. And I think we’ll both enjoy that.” She growled.

Bloth quivered. The All-Father had blessed them with the most perfect lover and they fully intended to honor that gift, indulging in it to the fullest. 

“You will never break me.” They rasped, falling back into character.

“We’ll see about that slut.” Anita laughed and slammed their hips together, spearing the large dildo in their oversensitive cunt. 

As they cried out in blissful agony, they let out a silent prayer for Anita to have the strength to go all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	14. Day 13: Wraith x Crypto - Body worship and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match was won using TaeJoon as bait. And even if the win is nice, he'd rather not have to respawn again. So he decides to teach Renee a lesson she's been begging for. 
> 
> Additional tags: power bottom Wraith, blow jobs, cum swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a bit shorter because of time constraints.

TaeJoon was slammed into the wal of his living room, his throat compressed by Renee’s forearm. She pinned his other hand to his side and nipped his neck. Both were still in the tattered and dirtied outfits from the last match. A match they’d won, but at the cost of TaeJoon being squashed by Makoa so Renee could get him while distracted.

“Want to say that again?” She growled. 

“I said your little stunt only worked because Witt lost track of the ring. You’re being an idiot out there.” He returned, calm and smooth. 

“We still won. If you’re so hung up on it, why don’t you punish me.” She breathed against his neck and bit him again.

In a single fluid motion, he freed himself from her grasp and pinned her to the wall just as he had been with an added wrinkle. His knee drove between her legs, prodding her sensitive folds. Her face crosses into a smile and she hums approval. 

He threw her to the floor and began to strip. In an instant, she was on him, tearing his belt off and yanking his pants down. A life on the run had left TaeJoon lanky, skinny, even wiry. Renee saw him as beautiful and praiseworthy. 

Her lips fell on his body, kissing at his tattoos and scars. Hands wandered over his legs, working up to caress the small of his back. She whispered her praises as she marked every inch of him in her affections. For now, she only gave his cock a single kiss. This wasn’t about sex just yet. 

For her, he flexed his muscle, allowing her to better target her adoration. He was fit, not built up like Elliot, but a subtle fitness of a fighter. While her lips traced his abs with heavy breaths, her hands felt his chest. Soft fingers ran down his skin, just feeling and caressing for now. Renee rubbed her cheek to his core before resuming her kissing. 

“This doesn’t change anything. You still almost cost us a match.” He spat.

“I know. I just want this.” She hushed, still worshipping his chest.

Tempting as it was to allow her to continue, TaeJoon needed to give her want they both needed right now. He yanked her onto the couch with him, bending her over his knee. A small whine escaped her pursed lips, replaced soon after by a coo of agreement. Her pants were pulled down her thighs to expose her firm ass. 

TaeJoon hooked his finger into her black thong and pulled it taught. She whimpered as the thing strand dug into her folds. It slipped from his grip and snapped hard against her skin. Renee yelped more in surprise than pain, jerking forward and silently hoping for more. 

“When will you learn?” 

CRACK! 

His palm came down on her ass with a crisp smack. For a moment, he watched the flesh of her ass jiggle. It was that mesmerizing combination of soft fat and firm muscle that made her perfect to spank. A red handprint was already beginning to show on her pale skin. 

_ “Fuck yes.” _ She whispered. 

That was the ultimate dilemma, she loved to be punished. Even now when he didn’t really want to teach her anything, part of him still desired some resistance from Renee. But pain and degradation were her pleasures and he was in no position to judge her kinks. 

A second spank ensured both cheeks were subjected to his lesson.TaeJoon paced himself, waiting long seconds between each powerful spank, preventing her from fully anticipating him. It was a rule among the other versions of her not to provide hints during punishments like this. 

By the time he’d smacked his palm against each cheek six times, he could see her wetness. The thong kept her sensitive lips spread and allowed her arousal to be clearly visible. One day he swore he’d make her cum from this alone.

“Can you count?” He growled. 

“Y-yes.”

“Count to twenty. If you fuck up, we start again.” His hand came down hard on her ass, but instead of a shout of one, she only yelped in pain. “I thought you said you could count, idiot. Start over.” 

“One!” She whimpered at his next spank. 

By now, her ass was burning. The deep sting clawed into her tender flesh as the cold air nipped at the reddened skin. Her thighs quivered with each powerful swat of her ass and her mind flashed blank for just a moment. 

“Eleven…” Renee gasped.

“No. That was twelve. Restart.” He hummed. 

As his hands caressed the raised hand marks he’s made, he realized they were pushing her limits. It had been over thirty spanks after multiple restarts. For all Renee’s masochism, she still had a breaking point. He could sense the worry and tension in her gut and heard the waver in her voice. She hissed at even the slightest touch now and he was fairly sure she’d be bruised tomorrow. Despite her toughness, she was in some ways, fragile. 

“Hmm, no, you are correct, that was eleven. I’d love to finish your punishment, but we have to go. Post-match interview.” He hummed.

Renee tensed. In her excitement, she’d forgotten that, and now her ass was spanked to hell.

“Do we have time for me to thank you?” She murmured. The entire time, she’d felt his hard shaft prodding her midsection, dripping with as much want as her. 

He showed her to the floor and she winced when she sat on her heels. Tender lips pressed to his cock, not kissing or sucking, just touching. With one hand she massaged his balls, so tense from the foreplay. Just the tip of her tongue traced his entire length, teasing at the tip and lapping up some pre. Renee looked up at him through her lashes, taking him slowly into her mouth. 

She held her hands behind her back and let him slip in all the way. A satisfied moan signaled a job well done. Without any contact except his dick, she rocked her head back and forth, making sure to maintain eye contact. It was effortless now with all her practice. 

“You have an amazing dick. It’s perfect for me.” She cooed when she rested her jaw for a moment. Renee rubbed his spit-soaked shaft on her cheek. “Can you give me some cum please?” 

She returned her mouth to him and stepped up the use of her tongue. No warning was required or expected as he silently finished in her mouth. Though stoic on the outside, he was swimming with adoration and bliss inside. He let the faintest smile cross his face while he filled her mouth up with his salty load. 

As always, she pulled off him slowly, not letting a drop go to waste. Once he was softening and out of her mouth, she threw her head back and swallowed the shot, presenting her tongue to show it clean. 

“Good girl, maybe you’re good for something after all. Now get dressed unless you’d rather do the interview like that.” 

Honestly, she might not have minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	15. Day 14: Bloodhound x Mirage x Gibraltar - NTR and collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloth has a secret, a desire to watch their lover have sex with another. When Makoa gets a little flirty after a match, Bloth proposes the idea to Elliot who's all too happy to agree. 
> 
> Additional tags: Ambiguous Bloodhound, oral sex, anal sex, safe sex, consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably messed up the nuance between NTR and cuckold, but neither are really my wheelhouse...

Solace did not want for low price motels nor for the people looking to use those motels for their own sexual exploits. As Bloodhound sat against the faux wood wall of this particular seedy motel, they wondered what horrors would await if they turned on a black light. It smelled clean enough at least, and if they were being honest with themselves, it better fit the tone of their current sexual direction. 

They adjusted the crotch of their pants, a bit too tight, but that was the point. Their comfort wasn’t the explicit priority tonight, though they had enthusiastically agreed to everything. The sound of the shower turning off caught their attention back to the present. 

While the last of the water pattered on the mat, they could hear thunderous laughter and a familiar, fumbling voice. There were stumbles just before the bathroom door burst open and two naked men stepped out in an embrace. 

Elliot stole their gaze first as he always did, looking so unkempt and needy with his hair soaked. Water still clung in drops to the hairs of his body and shined on his athletic body. They watched one droplet roll down his neck, over his firm pecks, waving over his abs, just past his crotch, and down a toned leg. 

“You’re looking good tonight bruddah!” Makoa boomed.

Like Elliot, he was a desirable man. He was built like a brick house, more mass than definition, but absolutely awe-inspiring. They took in his broad frame and friendly face, the deep complexion of his skin, and how his tattoos seemed to come alive as he flexed. They would love to be with either right now.

“Come on big guy, let me get you ready.” Elliot smiled and sank to his knees, right in front of Bloth, not even acknowledging them. 

They watched as their boyfriend started to kiss Makoa’s cock. Something stirred inside them; more potent than jealousy or desire, but more refined than lust. Elliot had no apprehensions sucking on the tip of his cock or massaging his balls. In fact, his enthusiasm was greater than usual, stroking his shaft with a free hand. 

Bloth’s fingers grazed the crotch of their pants. No touching, that was rule number two. They balled their fists and continued to watch with cautious excitement. Elliot’s mouth was no joke, Bloth knew that well. They saw Makoa’s face light up as Elliot brought his tongue to bear. To see their lover please another was an unconventional pleasure, but a pleasure none the less. 

“On the bed Witt, can’t let you do all the work.” 

Makoa sat on the edge of the bed and helped Elliot onto his lap. With his cock between Elliot’s legendary ass, they shared a deep kiss, Makoa groping him. Bloth pressed their thighs together but remained silent. The men laid back and Elliot spun around, now facing his lover. 

They locked eyes, no malice or regret, just curiosity and want. Elliot slipped his lips down Makoa’s girthy shaft, allowing nearly half of him into his mouth. When his face tense with pleasure, Bloth knew both were now blowing the other. The wet slurps and suction of their 69 were enough to torment Bloth, but seeing their beloved Elliot with now seven inches of cock in his throat was almost too much. 

They wanted to join. Stopping Elliot wasn’t their desire, but being loved by him was. Yet, this was both of their avenue to explore. Before they were an item, Bloth had...observed Elliot in the throws of passion with another. They’d never forgotten the images of that afternoon, longing for that dangerous rush again. Makoa’s flirting at the bar had been the perfect catalyst. 

“Not bad Witt, not bad at all. Why don’t you take a ride on old Gibraltar, eh?” He showed Elliot to his lap. 

Wordlessly, Bloth passed their boyfriend a bottle of lube and ca ondom. Without any acknowledgment, he took them and prepared Makoa. Bloth’s thighs tensed again as Elliot knelt between Makoa’s legs, jerking lube up and down his shaft and teasing his ass with the tip of his tongue. 

It should have been obvious Elliot would face them, but their chest still flushed as he positioned himself over Makoa’s cock. His face fell into a soft moan, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded as he sank on to Makoa. More of the bright blue condom vanished into Elliot and his own substantial cock stood out proud and ready, still damp with the other man’s spit. 

“Hoo, you’re tight. Guess old Bloth trained you up well.” He spoke of them like they weren’t in the room, a fact that made the compliment all the more bittersweet. 

“Yeah, they’re the best. You know, just give it to me just how I like it kind of thing. Ya know?” Elliot just couldn't resist. “And they’re-OH YEAH!”

Makoa cut his praises short with a deep thrust upwards. His powerful hands gripped Elliot’s hips as he began to fuck him. Their hips didn’t quite meet yet as he worked Elliot up to his size, but Elliot’s face said it all. This was perfect, his ass taken deep and full by a skilled partner. 

“Just a little something for you.” Makoa pulled a leather collar off the bedsheets. Technically, it was Bloth’s, one they frequently strapped to Elliot’s neck. But tonight it was for another to mark a lover. 

The collar clipped on with ease, already fit into him. The simple black band looked so good on him and marked him as the bottom. That was certainly true as Makoa truly began to thrust into him. 

It was an incredible sight. Elliot taking all of Makoa with such ease, undoubtedly just as pleasurable for the latter. His cock bounced untouched as he began to drop his hips down in time with Makoa’s thrusts to take him even deeper. Elliot’s face was turning red, a sure sign he was beginning to get close. Again he locked eyes with Bloth and winked. 

The no touching rule was pure torture at this point. Bloth wanted to touch themselves in time with the show before them, imagine they were being taken by both men at once. They’d finish with those two, sharing in their bliss. 

But was Makoa wrapped his hand around Elliot’s cock, they just sat there with pulsing want in their pants. They knew all the signs he was near climax and Makoa’s own groans weren’t hard to figure out. 

“C-cumming, on shit I’m cumming.” Elliot cried and fired a powerful jet of cum onto his own flexing abdomen. 

Makoa cursed and thrust his hips one final time, seating all the way inside Elliot. Bloth watched his balls twitch and pump the condom full. If only some of that seed was for them.

Elliot collapsed back onto Makoa and was wrapped up in his powerful arms. For a while, he stayed inside him, just cuddling the man he’d fucked. As he softened and his cock flopped out of Elliot’s gaping hole, Bloth cleared their throat. 

“Not yet Blood, gotta take your boy for round two, see if he gives as good as he gets.” Makoa laughed. 

Bloth knew he did, and they knew they couldn’t wait to see that either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	16. Day 15: Yoko x Bangalore - Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Loba's quest concludes Anita gets a text from an unknown number. Against her usual habits, she replies, setting herself up for the deal of a lifetime. 
> 
> Additional tags: cunnilingus, fucking a fan, sex for information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of straining the definition of prostitution, but it will do
> 
> Apparently Yoko's last name is "Zepnewski" which is one I've never heard before. Also surprised this hasn't been shipped yet, but she was also more a plot point than a character.

**_(Unknown Number)_ **

_ (Unknown) hey Bangalore _

_ (You) who the hell is this? _

_ (Unknown) Yoko :)  
_ _ don’t ask how _

_ [New contact added Yoko?] _

_ (you) fine  
_ _ why? _

_ (Yoko?) Ooo you’re fun  
_ _ I want you ;) _

_ (You) I don’t do groupies _

_ (Yoko?) I can pay you _

_ (You) I’m not a prostitute either _

_ (Yoko?) 100k coins and I can get you a contact with Lastinosa Arsenal for access to prototype small arms  
_ _ for personal use _

_ (You) you have my attention  
_ _ but not me just yet _

_ (Yoko?) please  
_ _ just a one night stand, I won’t tell anyone _

_ (You) doubtful _

_ (Yoko?) you can take all the pictures of me you’ll want, that can be your collateral _

_ (You) I don’t deal in blackmail _

_ (Yoko?) What would it take?  
_ _ What if I could pull some strings for information on what you really want _

_ (You) which is? _

_ (Yoko?) I’m not going to say it, I know how personal it is  
_ _ but I know people   
_ _ people who know things _

_ (you) and Id get that, the coins, and the guns to fuck you once? _

_ (Yoko?) yes  
_ _ or multiple times if you like me ;) _

_ (You) whatever  
_ _ I’ll send you an address  
_ _ 1900 tomorrow, if you’re more than 10 mikes late, I’m gone and we never talked  _

_ (Yoko?) :)  
_ _ I’ll bring what I need  
_ _ can’t wait! _

_ (You) and you  _ **_need_ ** _ my payment _

* * *

As Anita pulled up to the small cabin she tapped her hip to ensure she’d come prepared. The P2020 was exactly where she’d left it, just in case. 

If this really was Yoko and if she was a woman of her word, she was in for a great deal. But she knew next to nothing about the woman other than that she was a fan and easily bribed. Her truck came to a stop outside of a three-room brick cabin she had built as a private escape, a check of her watch showed 1854. 

Just as she turned the vehicle off, tires crunched on the dirt road heading towards her. Anita tracked the headlights through the trees, and as the vehicle made the turn into the final driveway, she saw a far too luxury car for this terrain. 

The door flung open and sure enough, it was Yoko. Like her car, she was not prepared for the outdoors, but she was certainly eye-catching. Anita hadn’t taken that good of a look at her during their first encounters. She was rather pretty with well-formed features and iridescent hair that flowed down one shoulder. Her sharp business attire fit well and gave her a confident appearance. 

“Hello Bangalore, you’re stunning as ever.” She said like they were dating for months. Yoko hefted a large briefcase out of her car, leaning against the obvious weight of its contents. “Your coins and contact information.” She grunted. 

Anita snatched the case from her. Even she had to admit it was heavy, but she was also markedly stronger than Yoko. 

“Ooo, so strong.” Yoko cooed.

“Whatever, just get inside and let's get this done with.”

Inside was lit with some lights styled as old gas lamps, she preferred the softer orange glow. One one side of the living room was a bathroom, and on the other, the bedroom. She’d changed the sheets and stashed some liquor and precautions. 

Yoko migrated that way, tossing off her blazer and heels as she went. By the time she was at the door, she’d unbuttoned her blouse and thrown it onto the floor, leaving her in a lacy bra 

“Coming Bangalore?” She beckoned her with one finger. 

Anita gave the briefcase a quick check. Full of coins and with several official-looking documents as promised. Now, it was time to hold up her end of the deal. 

The moment she passed the threshold, Yoko grabbed her face and kissed her. Her lips were tender and soothing, her fingers gentle on her skin. Anita could feel the warmth of her near-nude body already. They backed onto the bed and Anita tore her shirt off while straddling Yoko. 

“You’re even sexier than I fantasized. Such muscle…” Her hands caressed her abs, not wasting any time traveling to her hips and under her pants. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself.” Yoko’s form was softer, more curve than muscle, and curves she knew how to wield. Yoko shimmied out of her skirt and helped Anita out of her pants and underwear. 

“How do you want it?” Anita asked.

“You first. Lay back, let me taste you. Don’t worry, I’m all clean.” 

Yoko pushed Anita on to her back, kissing her shoulders. Her hands cupped Anita’s firm breasts, teasing her nipples with her thumbs. The woman knew what she was doing, Anita would admit that much. She brought her face down and wrapped her lips around one of Anita’s nipples. 

With lips suctioned on, she suckled the sensitive skin, flicking her with her tongue. Anita’s nipples stiffened, presenting a more prominent and more sensitive target. Despite her focus, a moan slipped out. Yoko smiled. Her other hand rubbed up and down Anita’s solid core, working lower each time. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Bangalore. You’re worth every penny.” She whispered. 

“Anita. Anyone that sees me naked can call me Anita.” 

“Yoko Zepnewski, your biggest fan. May I touch you Anita?” Her voice was quiet, cautious, even loving. 

Anita nodded. Fingers traced through her bush and onto her folds. Yoko’s touch was like a jolt of electricity, making Anita aware of how aroused she’d become. She deftly spread her prominent outer lips apart and stroked her inner folds with her middle finger. The tip of her finger grazed her entrance, threatening to insert. Anita’s core tightened at the contact, but Yoko continued. With the flat of her fingers, she rubbed just under Anita’s clit. The circle was methodical and perfectly paced, not overwhelming but definitely pleasurable. All the while, she continued to suck on Anita’s nipples. 

“Not bad, you’ve got talent.” Anita groaned. 

“Not talent Anita, experience. I love tough girls like you, and I love to make them beg.” Yoko promised. 

“Eat me out then Ms. Expert. And I ain’t begging Yoko, I’m commanding.” Anita snapped. 

The sudden dominance sent a rush through Yoko and she practically mashed her face between Anita’s legs. The taste was everything she’d ever dreamed. That salty and metallic, almost tingling taste danced across her tongue as she eagerly lapped at Anita’s entrance. Her lips were latched onto her outer folds, giving them the same expert suckles as her nipples. 

Anita shifted against the headboard and pushed a hand to the back of Yoko’s head. Her heels struggled for purchase on the fine sheets and she cursed under her heavy breaths. Yoko locked her hands onto Anita’s hips, holding herself firm and airtight. 

“Shit girl, that’s the spot. Yeah right there…” Anita moaned.

She needed more already. Her hand cupped her own breast, gently kneading the tender flesh. Yoko unhanded one thigh and rubbed her fingers on Anita’s clit. That brought a fresh stream of wet arousal to her mouth and even more encouragement to continue. Wetness overran her lips, trickling down her jaw, the taste so intense her eyes fluttered. The hot and messy devouring became noisy, mixing with Anita’s louder and louder moans. 

“Fuck yeah, there’s perfect. Don’t you dare stop! Goddammit I’m gonna cum all over your face!” Anita gave fair warning as her legs shifted and her chest heaved. 

With her hand pinning Yoko between her thighs, she came hard. Moaning and clamping her legs together, Anita let her world rock. Her hips bucked forward, begging for more and her whole body leaned over the woman eating her out. 

“Damn, you still with me Yoko?” Anita panted as her climax passed.

Yoko sat on her heels, her hair frazzled and tossed, makeup smeared from all the wetness, but wearing the biggest smile Anita had ever seen. 

“That was perfect. You taste incredible, and I made you cum! I can’t believe this! You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” Yoko was trembling with excitement.

“Well, Anita Williams never leaves a girl unsatisfied, especially after she’s that good. Now you tell me, how do you want it?” Anita smirked. 

“I’ve heard the rumors Anita. Put on a strap and fuck me up.” Yoko cooed and presented herself. Maybe they could continue this mutually satisfactory arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	17. Day 16: Wattson x Pathfinder - Fucking Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattson and Pathfinder have been together for some time and now she wants to take their intimacy further. A trip to the local sex shop gives him a chance to pick out his favorite toys for their first real time together. 
> 
> Additional tags: sex toys, having sex with a robot, first time (sort of), vaginal sex, blow jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it, she's fucking machines... ah? Ah?
> 
> Originally going to be solo, but I realized Pathfinder needed a chapter so may as well include a pun with Wattson. 
> 
> Anyways, first of the late ones, I think Tuesday will be the double day

Talos Erotica Fantastica was about as unsubtle as a sex shop could get. Nestled in the more hedonistic part of town, it proudly displayed toys and gear in the windows with their nude mascot spread eagle by the door. 

Inside had more in common with a convenience store than the average sex shop. It was well lit and gave an appearance of normalcy. There were shelves of dildos and vibrators, walls showing off the latest bondage gear, and bargain bins with condoms and dental dams. 

“Ooo, this one is very cool friend.” Pathfinder grabbed the box of a dildo called ‘dragon slayer’.

The massive purple and black toy was primeval in appearance and touted internal lube reservoirs and vibration as extra features. 

“Maybe not for the first time. It’s too big.” Natalie countered. 

He nodded his approval and returned the toy to the shelf. At least there were plenty of options and Natalie was now realizing they were organized by size. 

“Why don’t we start at less than 20 centimeters?” She suggested. 

“Ok. That will be good for you and there are many fun toys that size.” He trotted down the aisle, gathering a few odd glances. 

But Natalie didn’t pay them any mind. She’d gotten used to the looks and awkwardly phrased questions about her love life. Yes, this goofy robot was her partner and he was perfect for her. Path always managed to make her laugh when she needed it most and he had the most gentle way about him. Maybe it was just programming, but his kindness never felt anything but genuine. 

Today’s shopping trip came after months of modifications to his frame and programming. She’d rigged up a harness with servos and plumbing for mounting a fake dick after he’d asked about one. With some help from TaeJoon, she’d rigged up receptors to his repair response, the closest he had to pleasure. A few tests had satisfactory results. 

“How about this one? It looks cool.” 

This toy was a marbled yellow and green, 15 centimeters long and segmented with half a dozen bulbs. Natalie looked over the box noting the brand, one of her personal favorites. 

“Oui, this one will work well. Do you want anything else?” He should consider himself lucky she thought. Unlike most, he could choose exactly what was in his proverbial pants. 

He surveyed some more toys and accessories, clearly looking for something specific. Natalie looked around the store, thankful it was mostly empty. Being recognized here might make her so uncomfortable she folded into nothing. Out of the corner, ironically, she recognized someone. Renee was covered up with a scarf and hoodie, but she could recognize her erratic movements and posture anywhere. Her position near the fuzzy tail plugs was intriguing but Path called her attention back.

“Friend, would you wear this? It is very pretty and I think it would look great on you.” He held up a lacy and frilled corset. 

“For you my love, of course.” She also noticed he had selected a lube for his new cock, but decided to save that as a surprise. 

With the corset and her heels, Natalie was very satisfied with how she looked. They highlighted her hips and she felt her butt had never looked better. Given what Path found sexually attractive about her, he would love it too. She was giddy at the plans for the evening, her first time really having sex with Path. He’d worn dildos on a harness before, but the sensation had always been a one-way street. Now he too would get something out of this. 

Her heels clacked on the floor of their bedroom as she entered. He was already sitting on the reinforced bed and fiddling with the dildo. 

“Hello Natalie. Wow you are hot tonight, are you all ready?” He perked up at the sight of her. 

“I am. You seem to be enjoying the toy.” 

“Yes, this feeling is new and very nice. I understand why people enjoy this.” He carefully stroked his new cock a few times, his upper half stiffening that the new sensations. 

“If you need adjustments we can take a break. It’s more important you are happy tonight.” She stroked the side of his face.

His screen flipped to a wide smile and she placed a kiss on his face. Though made of metal, his ‘skin’ was warm to the touch, radiating all the heat his processors created. They’d developed this chassis for exactly this purpose. Like his cock, she’d installed reactive sensors in his body and she’d blunted his edges with soft silicone. 

Her hand wrapped around his artificial shaft. Unlike him, it was cool to the touch. He hummed at her touch. 

“Are you going to give me a handjob?” He asked.

“If you’d like. We should start off slow.” She traced her thumb around one of the ridges. 

“That would be great friend. What do I do?” 

“Just relax and enjoy it mon amor. Here-” She poured some lube into her palm and began to stroke him.

It was only one hand at first, a simple up and down. She watched him for any sign of discomfort or issue, but he only let his shoulders fall with satisfaction. The addition of twisting and then a second hand had him wiggling his hips and purring with pleasure. 

“That feels very nice, you have very talented hands Natalie. Thank you.” 

She gave a shy smile and kissed the head of his cock. 

“But can I ask for something?” He pet her head as she continued to passionately jerk him off. 

“Yes, what is it?” 

“I heard Elliot talking about ‘getting the succ’. He made it sound very pleasurable. Is that something we can do?” 

She brushed her golden blonde hair behind her ears and opened her mouth wide. In a single concentrated effort, she slipped the entire dildo down her throat. That was one skill she could thank her ex for. Path perked up and oo’ed in surprise. Her tight throat massaged his thick cock and she began to bob her head, now only using her mouth to please him. Her lips were locked around his shaft and her tongue lathered it along the underside. Her hands rubbed his thighs and she looked up to lock eyes with him. 

Natalie’s hand slid under her panties, beginning to rub small circles in her folds. 

“This is even better! I didn’t know that was possible, you have so many great skills friend. I’m glad you're my girlfriend.” He continued to softly pet her head while she blew him.

The lube and silicone didn’t taste great, but his size was satisfying in her mouth. She gave her best bedroom eyes as she tenderly suckled his tip, using her hand to caress the bottom portion of his cock. 

“What about you friend, shouldn’t you get pleasure too?” 

“I’ll get what I want when you’re inside of me. Don’t worry, tonight is for you.” She stroked him a few more times before rubbing his shaft on her modest breasts, propped up by her corset. 

A gentle hand to his chest leaned him down onto the bed. His cock shined with her spit and stood up, inviting her to mount him. Natalie made a show of removing her panties, turning around to give him the best view as the sheer fabric was dragged down her long legs. The wetness between her thighs was not lost on him, her rubbing had done her well. 

She swung a leg over him and he began to caress her thigh. The way her soft flesh contoured against his metallic touch soothed him and the teasing contact made her want him more. For a moment, she just knelt with her hips above his

Her palms dragged over his screen, currently displaying a very pleased happy face with hearts in the eyes. Path took all of her in, logging her image to his memory. It was stored with thousands like it, a bank of memories of a gorgeous and loving girlfriend. She adjusted her corset and blew him a kiss.

Natalie lowered her hips, nestling the tip of his cock into her damp folds. With a deep breath, she committed to taking all of him. Her hips dipped lower and his girth began to spread her lips apart, stretching her in the best way. More of him disappeared into her and she let out the first of many happy moans. The segments of his cock let her passage stress and relax with each inch. His hands gently cupped her breasts, just holding onto them for the moment. 

“Did you know that I can wiggle?” 

She only had to puzzle at his words for a moment. Simultaneously, his hands and cock began to vibrate. In her surprise, she lost her control and hilted down on him. The sudden fullness and vibration made her scream out in bliss and a renewed stream of wetness dripped onto his chassis. Her pussy was burning hot, stuffed to satisfaction with his cock and all her most sensitive parts hit over and over by his perfect vibrations, 107 Hz. Even now her brain was picking up on that kind of thing, somehow. 

“Merde...that is intense…” Natalie’s mouth hung slack and she had to lean on her arms for support. 

“I can see you are enjoying this as much as me! Wait until I do this.” Path grabbed her hips and her eyes flew wide.

His cock started to piston in and out of her with incredible speed. The pneumatic pump in his hips was able to fuck her with the precision and endurance only a machine could muster. As she cried out and squirmed on top of him, he calibrated to hit her most reactive areas with unrelenting efficiency. 

Natalie’s mouth fell open in a perpetual moan and her skin flushed red. His cock drilled her in all the right places and he continued to vibrate her breasts. Sweat began to form on her skin and her eyes fluttered with bliss. 

“You feel incredible friend, but I think I should give you more lube.” A spurt of thick liquid splattered inside her. With more lubrication, he stepped up to another level of intensity. “Do you want me to make you orgasm?” 

“Wh-whatever y-you want Pahhhhhh…” She stammered out, too wrapped in pleasure to respond coherently.

He took that as a yes, increasing his vibrations and bringing one hand right to her clit. Natalie fought to keep herself upright, now drooling out of one side of her mouth. The sounds he made inside her were practically splashes with all the arousal she’d dripped on to him, her pussy so aroused he could hammer her without a hint of pain. 

Her legs started to twitch and her toes curled. Still fighting it off for his sake, she tried to run through electrical theories to distract herself. But all that crossed her mind was the robot below her fucking her like a god. Not worth it, she told herself. 

Natalie’s legs squeezed against Path’s sides as she fell into a screaming orgasm. Her body was rocked with pleasure, back arching and head thrown back. She clammed down hard on him and fried more juices on to his hips. Everything went fuzzy, her vision greying out. 

As she entered the afterglow, her body was still tingly, between her legs a soaked and fucked mess. She felt some of his excess lube trickle out of her. He’d laid her down on the bed, cuddling a large pillow as he stroked her side. 

“That was really beautiful Natalie. Thank you for having sex with me.” He hummed.

“You didn’t finish though.” She mumbled. “Here, bring it to me.”

He presented his cock to her and she started to stroke him again. With aching arms and a foggy brain, she gently jerked him off. Her lips pressed to the tip of his cock and he got the message. The command went off in his processors and her emptied his lube reserves. 

Thick pink lube spilled into her mouth, overflowing onto the bedsheets. It was warm from being next to his components for so long and felt good in her mouth. And the flavor, banana, strange choice but oddly pleasant. 

“Oh wow, that really does feel good. I understand why the others like this so much. Thank you. We are supposed to cuddle now?” His screen showed an endless rain of little hearts mixed with Nessies.

“Oui, hold me mon amor. You are so perfect.”

He wrapped her in a heavy comforter and pulled her tight against him, letting his warmth spill into her. 

“I love you Path.” She kissed one of his hands. 

“Aww, that is awesome Wattson. I love you too!” 

He brushed some of the frazzled hair from her face. She’d shower later, for now, this was all she wanted or needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	18. Day 17: Wraith x Multiple Wattsons - Moresome & titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie has held a particular fantasy in her mind for a while, Renee being pleasured by multiple alternate versions of herself. When the idea comes spilling out during pillow talk, Renee is more than receptive. A call goes out to the Void and both patiently wait for guests. 
> 
> Additional tags: anal sex, vagina sex, double penetration, oral sex, Trans!Wattson (some), strap ons, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too hard to follow, I legitimately made an excel spreadsheet to track what each Wattson was doing at what point. Sort of an expansion of a concept I had for my Darksparks smut series, and something I'll do more of there with multiple Wraiths.

The portal zipped and a young blonde woman stepped out. She was almost identical to the other six Wattsons in the bedroom, though she wore her hair in a cute pixie cut and dressed a bit showier. 

“Oh, hello mes! Am I late?” She addressed her doppelgangers.

“No, we all came early. Too excited I suppose. You look very pretty, I should try my hair like that.” One said.

“Oh, you are too kind. I love your lipstick what is that?” 

Renee was still dumbstruck as the group of Wattsons began to compliment and tease each other again. This was all Natalie’s idea, her Natalie, the one currently not in the room. Renee had put the word out through the Void and so far, these seven had shown up. Any more and she was worried she might not be able to handle them.

“Ah, good afternoon ladies.” Natalie announced as she came in from the bathroom. She’d changed into nothing but high socks. Renee’s eyes fell on her and refused to leave as she began to address the crowd of her. “I’m so ‘appy you are all here. We will start in only a moment, but I must go over the rules. Renee is very tough and very strong, but be careful with her. She is my love after all. Some of you told me you have cocks, please use the condoms we have. I warmed her up all day so do not be hesitant. I have a selection of her favorite toys and lube on the table if you’d like. Renee’s safe word is ‘Prowler’. Please, enjoy her, she is very skilled.” Natalie smiled and took a seat in a comfortable lounge chair facing the bed. She’d sit this one out and enjoy the show. 

It began immediately as the ravenous group of Wattsons began to strip and approach Renee. There were few sights better than eight versions of her girlfriend all naked and hungry for her. Each had their own quirks, subtle variations in scars and body type, what was between their legs, but all were Natalie in some form or another. 

Two were faster than the others, encircling her and tracing her nude body. More gathered around her, beginning to kiss her. Renee turned her head back and forth, trying to make sure she gave each their due affections. Hands wandered over her body. Some were cautious, just teasing her shoulder blades or grabbing her hands. Others had no hesitation, fondling her breasts and grabbing her ass. 

“That is so cute!” One of the Wattson’s traced the pylon tattooed on Renee’s thigh. Her Natalie had a matching portal on her leg. 

“It is, and these are very hot.” Another tugged the barbells in her nipples.

“And here too! How very scandalous.” One hand rubbed her fingers between Renee’s folds and found her clit piercing. 

Renee’s responses were muffled by the unending series of kisses to her face. Lipstick marks coated her cheeks and lips, while some Wattson’s found empty space on her brow. 

Their desire became more aggressive, at last taking her on to the bed. Renee found herself laid on top of a Wattson facing up. This one was adventurous, lapping at her backdoor the moment she was still. Renee found her head between a pair of gorgeous thighs and went right to work. Her tongue teased through Wattson’s folds and flicked at her entrance. She rocked her head side to side to stimulate her lips while she did her best to make eye contact. 

“Oh really? Did I just open this condom for nothing?” One huffed.

“Pardon, but I was here before you.” 

“Do not bicker Wattsons, there is plenty of Renee to go around. If you stay the night, you’ll all have private time with her tomorrow.” Natalie reminded before going back to slowly tracing her pussy. 

A Wattson pushed her cock into Renee, easily gliding in with the added lube. She was substantial, giving Renee a satisfying stuffing. Her hips moved slow, just getting a feel for her for now. 

Renee found her hands occupied jerking off another Wattson while fingering yet another. It was an awkward arrangement to pump her fingers into the one, but she seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. More Wattsons traced their hands and tongues over her, several at her breasts and another worshiping her firm midsection. The tongue on her abs made long flat drags over her muscle just as Natalie did. 

“Hmm, oh, I know what to do. My Renee does not have boobs as big as yours, but I’ve always wanted to try this.” The previously disgruntled Wattson straddled Renee’s chest and grabbed her breasts. 

“Hey, I was sucking those!” One protested. 

“Lick her clit while I fuck her, that would be wonderful!” 

Renee was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stimulation. Her mind couldn't focus on any one thing, instead just absorbing all the stimulation as one massive load. 

“Get me a toy, I want to do more in her butt!” The Wattson under her requested just as the one on top of her pressed her breasts together. 

Her cock pushed between them, a bit uncomfortable at first before she lubricated Renee’s cleavage with spit. Her hips pumped forward to poke the tip of her cock out from between Renee’s breasts and slide it between the soft mounds of flesh. And she didn’t neglect her partner either. This Wattson was authoritative with her grip on Renee’s chest and grazed over her nipples with her thumbs, sometimes giving them gentle tugs. 

The Wattson on her clit lacked technique but had more than enough enthusiasm. She happily lapped away at Renee’s erect clit, savoring the taste she got off the other Wattson’s condom. 

“Don’t forget me please.” The Wattson sitting on her face begged. 

Renee nodded and resumed eating her out, this time with more vigor and determination. She devoured the woman, immediately pulling moans from her. Experience with Natalie translated to the other versions of her. While she licked away at that Wattson, Renee provided her first orgasm of the night. 

The Wattson inside her cunt slammed forward one final time and held herself deep, groaning as she filled the condom with hot spunk. She pulled out of Renee and gave her gaped hole a tender kiss. 

“Sorry, I finish quickly and you are so...oh you are so wonderful.” She kissed Renee again. 

“Don’t worry, Renee is happy to please you. If her mouth wasn’t full I’m sure she’d kiss you.” Natalie chirped from her chair, now fingering herself with her middle finger. 

“I have the dildo!” 

Renee prepared herself and let the plastic toy push into her very tight backdoor just as the Watton she’d been jerking off came. Her warm seed splattered on Renee’s forearm and she gave a moan of satisfaction as she finished. 

As her ass was filled by the toy, Renee felt her own first climax on the horizon. The Wattson at her clit had gotten better and the constant teasing of her nipples was getting to her. It became more intense when the Wattson she’d been fingering pulled off of her fingers and donned a strap on. While she began to plow into Renee, another Wattson licked her fingers clean. One of the recently spent Wattsons licked her legs, worshiping every toned inch and scar. 

“Oh, the green pills are from Ajay. They will re-charge you!” Natalie giggled.

“Thank you. Umm, me in Renee’s butt, can I get in there?”

“Oui, I have her all gaped for you.” 

Renee continued to eat out the Wattson on her face, wetness rolling down her cheeks. This one was persistent, not as easily satisfied as the others. With a free hand, she began to circle her clit. That was the ticket. Now this Wattson too was moaning and grabbed fistfulls of Renee’s raven hair for support. 

“Oh she is so tight.” Renee’s eyes rolled up as the Wattson pushed her cock into her ass. This must have been the girthy one she’d jerked off. 

“Cumming!” One announced. As hot cum painted Renee’s pale breasts, she realized which is was. Cum ran down her cleavage and across her abs while that Wattson stepped back to decide her next move. 

A moment later the Wattson riding her face screamed in climax and squirted hard on her face. Her thighs threatened to crush Renee’s head and she nearly drowned her with all her wetness. When she came off of Renee, panting and humming, her sticky arousal clung to Renee’s lips. 

“Merci, you are quite the pussy eater Renee.” She kissed Renee’s cheek and moved on to suckle on her now free breast. 

Renee softly came in that moment. Her orgasms weren’t flashy or loud, but the Wattsons inside her certainly felt her clench down hard. The one in her ass gave her thigh an appreciative slap while she rode out Renee’s climax.

While she was still a bit hazy, a cock prodded her cheek and then the other. Renee got the message and began to alternate sucking both the stiff members. But had residual cum on them and one tasted strongly of lube. Her blowjob skills were rusty at best, but the Wattson caressed her face and looked down on her with adoration. 

Below her, a Wattson squirmed. She managed to work her way out from under Renee without disrupting the sex too much. 

“I want to get some now, I’ve been eating her butt for a while, I’ve earned it.” She said. 

“Well her mouth is busy, maybe her fingers can help you?” A Wattson receiving a blow job said. 

Just then, the Wattson in her cunt cried out and came, the bullet vibe in her strap getting the better of her. Wetness flowed down her thighs while she finished and a moment later, she fell back on to the bed. 

“Ah, my turn!” The needy Wattson said. 

Voices told Renee that she was grabbing a strapless dildo from the table of toys but she couldn’t dwell on the anticipation. 

“Oh mon Dieu!” One announced and filled Renee’s mouth with cum. Her cheeks puffed out to take the substantial volume of thick and salty cream as the Wattson pumped rope after rope into her mouth. Renee saw her quivering and twitching while she came. 

Renee gulped down the load and turned her attention to the other cock she’d been sucking. Her wrist was grabbed and brought to the Wattson’s cock to stroke now. 

“Finger fuck me Renee, someone else please attend to her clit.” One said. Renee happily obliged. 

“One moment. I’m so close to finishing in her butt.” Another offered. 

“Oooh! Can I go there next?” The Wattson on her nipples asked. 

Natalie was riding her own third climax as her fingers pumped deep into her sloppy cunt. She wanted more, she wanted the other hers to fuck Renee until everyone was spent. And they intended to do just that. 

Renee’s legs quivered as her ass was filled with searing hot cum. The Wattson in her backdoor held herself deep and grabbed Renee’s thighs while she unloaded. Her gaping asshole was only given a moment's rest before it was restretched by a strap on. True to her word, the recently spent Wattson went right to sucking on Renee’s clit. 

Simultaneous to another load being pumped into her mouth, Renee came again. This one was more intense, rocking her body and clouding her mind for just a moment. More cum spewed onto her chest from the Wattson she’d been jerking off and a third came on her fingers. 

“Please more.” She rasped. 

In response, a dripping pussy was again sat on her face and another maneuvered to get her cock in Renee’s ass. She heard more condoms being torn open and the spurts of lube. Ajay’s magic pill bottle rattled and Renee knew she was in for the long haul.

Hours later, Renee was carried into the shower by Natalie. Her body was covered in cum, spit, and squirt. Every inch of her had been marked with teeth or spanks or kisses and her skin had flushed red from the intensity. Her muscles were exhausted and her holes were fucked to gaping. Real and fake cum leaked from her well-used ass and cunt. 

With the other Wattsons in tow, she cleaned them all. Each satisfied woman was bathed and massaged, all still giving Renee small affections. 

Tangled in a web of lovers, Renee held Natalie tight against her. The bed was warm and forgiving, large enough for the whole party to sleep together. 

“Get some sleep Renee, they’ll want more from you tomorrow.” Natalie cooed. 

“I can’t wait. We should do this again, maybe next time I’ll get some more of me.” Renee smiled.

“I’d like that. Though there is one thing I’d change.”

“What’s that?”

“Next time, more Wattsons, I want you to be taken every way for hours.” Natalie envisioned an endless stream of herself fucking Renee well into sexual exhaustion. 

“We’ll start small, twenty next time. And I’ll get you that many Renees.” They shared a kiss, both looking forward to more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	19. Day 18: Bangalore x Wraith - Pet play & humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is still learning to dom her kinky girlfriend, but Renee is as patient as she is needy. Tonight, Renee prepares for an old favorite with some cat ears. 
> 
> Additional tags: butt plugs, strap ons, referenced orgasm denial, 'forced' masturbation

The large mirror in the bedroom gave Renee a chance to assess her attire before making her way to the living room. And predictably, it was ridiculous.

Her clothes had been selected by Anita and barely served to cover anything. Well at least the lacy black panties gave some more coverage thing the tiny thong from last week. Her upper half was only clad in a leather collar and leash, she’d negotiated out of the paw gloves. But she did wear the cat thigh highs and cat ears. On the nightstand was her last piece of “clothing”; a long black tail terminating in an ambitious buttplug. 

Renee soaked one finger in lube and braced herself against the wall with the other hand. She tugged her panties down and circled her ass with her middle finger. It slid into her well-practiced hole with ease. Still, she took a few moments to probe her depths, preparing for larger insertions. A second finger didn’t require much more effort. But as her third finger pushed in, she felt the fullness hit her. She jerked forward and let out a satisfied breath. The fingers pumped in and out, pushing to knuckle deep then pulling almost out. Renee neglected her dampening pussy and clit. This was’t masturbation, just preparation. As her fourth finger entered her ass, Renee moaned. This was where the real stretching started, where things began to burn in that blissful way. 

“Fucking slut.” A harsh voice made her ass clench, ejecting her lube soaked fingers. 

“God damnit Anita, I was almost ready.” Renee shot back. 

Her girlfriend strode towards her, heavy boots thudding on the ground. Unlike Renee, she wore well fit and well worn jeans with a maroon flannel top. Even with the moment of frustration, Renee became lost in her powerful features and the way her skin glowed in the warm light. Her strong and calloused hands grabbed Renee’s wrists and pushed her hands to the wall. 

“Let me, you’ll just fuck yourself.” She snapped. “Come on, ass up girl.” 

Renee hated how she treated her like this, like she was helpless and incompetant. And that frustration made her love it. Anita could do what she wanted because she was the top, she was her master. 

Anita shoved three fingers inside Renee with no ceremony. Renee cried out and her knees nearly gave out, but she held up. 

“Th-thank you. I’m just a dumb cat, I-I can’t put my tail in on my own.” Renee hung her head. The burning humiliation in her face translated to burning want between her thighs. 

“That’s right. Good kitty.” Anita pushed her own fourth finger in and kissed Renee’s shoulder. 

She was more rough than Renee, making sure her thrusts resonated through Renee’s whole body, almost spanking her with every pump of her fingers. Her digits spread, stretching Renee wider. Renee’s mouth fell open, a hollow gasp escaping her lungs. Then, all at once, Anita pulled her fingers out.

Renee collapsed on the floor, overcome by the pleasure and denial. Now on her hands and knees, Anita ringed her ass with the tip of the plug. As her asshole twitched, Renee knew what was next. The toys widest point was even more substantial that the fingers and as she came to that point, Renee again cried out. It was a blissful pain to be spread so wide. Her thighs clamped together and Anita only pushed harder. The toy snapped in once it passed its widest, her ass making a wet squish as the flared base nestled between her cheeks. 

“How’s that kitty?” Anita gave Renee’s ass a few firm smacks. 

“Yellow...please just a bit slower.” Renee’s voice shook.

Anita rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. For a moment, she wasn't the master or dom, just Anita, her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No, I just wasn’t ready yet. We can keep going. Back to green.” Renee panted. 

Anita comforted her just a few moments longer, ensuring Renee was fine before resuming the scene. As her comfort became more apparent, Anita wrapped the leash in her fist. 

“Come on kitty, you need to eat.” She whispered and gave a gentle tug to the leather strap. 

Renee knew how to play. She followed Anita on her hands and knees expecting to find something in the living room. But to her horror, Anita went right past the couch and headed for the door. 

“I left your food in your room, you don’t mind a walk do you?” Her question was sincere, Renee could stop this now. It may have been ten at night, but many of the others would be awake still. The thought of Natalie or Elliot, or anyone really seeing her like this was intense to say the least.

“I can’t.” Renee murmured, angry at herself for disappointing Anita. 

“You know what, I forgot, I have something here for you. We’ll take a walk some other time.” Anita’s voice was calm and kind. Though a new dom, she knew the rules, her subs comfort always came first. 

She pulled Renee into the kitchen and set a small plastic bowl in front of her. It was inscribed with her name in flowing script. Renee kept her head down as Anita pulled something from the microwave. She watched as Anita filled the bowl with milk, making sure not to spill any. 

Renee bent down and began to lap up her meal just as desired. The warm milk was soothing, tasty even. It made it easier for Renee to drink up her meal as Anita paced around her. Her fingertips traced up and down Renee’s back, the grazing contact making her shiver. Still she lapped her milk. 

“Good kitty. You were hungry weren’t you? Must have worked up quite the appetite this morning.” She gave Renee a loving spank. 

Renee’s face dipped into the milk with the impact. Her cheeks were still tender from the power fucking Anita had delivered in the morning. She’d begged for it knowing full well what was planned for the evening, if anything encouraged by it. 

As the last of the milk was drunk up, Renee tensed for whatever Anita was going to inflict next. A sharp tug of her leash took her away from the bowl. Anita lead her to the couch and to a blanket folded on one side. Renee climbed up and curled on the fleece blanket. It was dangerously comfortable. Her stomach was full of warm milk and the cushions felt heavenly. Anita stroked her head, scratching behind her cat ears. Taking the hint, Renee did her best to purr. Her tranquility was interrupted by the sound of Anita’s zipper. 

No words were needed for Renee to understand her command. A bright red werewolf strapon jutted from her pants, as thick as Renee’s wrist. 

Her lips began to encircle the tip and Anita hummed in satisfaction. So it was a feeldo, information Renee could use later. With her head still being pet and scratched, Renee tried to take more of the toy in her mouth. Her jaw opened as wide as possible and despite all her practice, the girth of the cock was too much for her throat. The silicone prodded the back of her throat but went no further. Renee settled for sucking the first few inches of the imposing toy. Beneath Anita’s pants, she could see the knot of the dildo. 

Even when she tried to play the calm and stoic dom, Anita was sensitive to Renee’s oral skills. Whether she was sitting on her face or getting sucked off like this, she caved quickly under a practiced tongue. Tonight was no exception. Her head hung back over the couch and she stroked Renee’s head. With her knees wide, Anita left herself available for Renee to deep throat. 

“Damnit. Not bad shoot- _kitty._ You really like your cream, huh?” Anita hissed. 

Renee responded with another dip of the substantial cock into her throat. Her icy blue eyes locked on Anita’s warm brown ones. She kept her hands on her knees and made sure to wiggle her hips to guide her tail across the floor. For her own sake, she clenched, making the plug in her ass feel even bigger. 

No warning was expected as Anita dumped her reservoir of fake cum into Renee’s mouth. Still, it caught her off guard. The liquid overflowed her lips and spilled down her chin. More pumped in and Renee recognized the warm and sweet taste. It was another batch of milk. She began to gulp it down as fast as Anita provided it. The amount provided was incredible, nearly filling her belly. When the stream finally calmed, Renee felt ready to skip dinner. 

“That’s a good kitty. I think you’ve earned a treat.” Anita reached behind her and Renee hoped it was a bottle of lube to begin fucking her. 

But instead it was fuzzy mouse toy with a bell inside. Anita tossed it and the cat toy bounced across the floor, jingling with each impact. Acting on training, Renee leapt off the couch and chased the toy on all fours. 

She pounced on it, batting it with her ‘paws’. It rang and clattered while she immediate a cat as best she could. In a way, it was fun, liberating even to do something so silly. For a while she could check her ice queen persona at the door and play with this toy. She took the toy in her mouth and brought it back to Anita, depositing it at her feet. This earned another head scratch before the toy was tossed across the room again. Renee again pounced on the cat toy and hurried back. She rolled on to her back and got a belly rub this time. 

“Good kitty. You’re a cute little thing when you aren’t so serious.” Anita gave her tail a gentle tug to remind her of her place. “Do you want to keep playing this game?” Renee stretched along the floor, trying to entice Anita into sex, but came up short. 

“Stay here pet, I’ll be right back.” 

Anita came back to the room, mercifully shirtless to show off her firm body. Renee adored every one of those rippling muscles and had committed each tattoo and scar to memory. But her eyes fell to what was in her hand. It was one of Renee’s hair brushes, cald in a condom. It was dropped at her feet just like the fuzzy mouse, a different type of toy. 

“If you can cum in under two minutes, you can sit on my face all tomorrow. But if you can’t, heh, guess who gets nothing for a week?” Anita offered. 

Renee snatched up the brush and shoved her panties aside. She was already drenched from both the toy in her butt and humiliation she’d been subjected to. 

The distinct beep of Anita’s watch let her know she was on the clock. Renee worked fast to target her most sensitive parts. Without saying it, she knew her clit was disallowed. But the end of the handle prodded at her g-spot. The bright pink plastic brush was a gift from Ajay, a way to tame her then wild hair. Using like this felt like a perversion of that gift, but Renee needed this. 

With both her hands of the bristles of the brush, she slammed it all the way inside herself and gyrated her hips against it. It undoubtedly felt amazing to be filled like this. Renee loved the sensation of fullness double penetration brought, yet it was still lacking. Without her clit or nipples being given attention, she was fighting a losing battle. Penetration alone almost never got her off no matter how intense. 

“Half way kitty.” Anita reminded. 

She fucked herself harder, beginning to feel the edges of an orgasm. The tip of the handle was a poor stimulator of her g-spot, and even with her ass so full, Renee struggled to capitalize on the plug. She resorted to bashing her insides with the brush, hoping to trigger something with her rough masturbation. More pleasure came and she began to moan. She fought her hand instinctively slipping towards her clit as pressure built in her core. Renee’s thighs began to move and then-

“Time! Leave that in your cunt, pet. Can’t even fuck yourself righ, pathetic.” Anita spat. 

Renee hung her head and crawled onto the couch. Her head rested on Anita’s abs while she began to suckle the tip of her strap. 

“I like your moxie pet, but you aren’t getting special treatment for that. Still, suck me off all you like slut.” Anita gave her ass a tender spank and cued up a movie. She’d tell Renee she turned off the sensation in the cock later, for now, she was happy with the view.


	20. Day 19: Bangalore x Loba - Hate Sex and Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Wattson's injuries in the shadow world and people are still pissed at Loba, chief among them Wraith and Bangalore. But that tall and muscular soldier keeps catching Loba's eyes and eliciting a want between her thighs. 
> 
> Additional tags: Bathroom sex, strap ons, mildly dubious consent, no foreplay, anal fingering, verbal degradation

Eyes burned into the back of Loba’s head as she sat at the bar. The overall mood in the Paradise Lounge was hostile. And for some reason, it all fell on her. It had been in Revenant's world that the little blonde girl had been hurt and it had been him who sewed the seeds of discontent with his ramblings about a mole. It was also him who was a sadistic simulacrum. And Natalie had recovered for hell’s sake. She was still bandaged up, but she was moving around and chatting just fine. Loba could see her resting her head on Wraith’s shoulder and she didn’t look to be in any pain anymore. 

Loba refilled her shot glass and turned her head towards where she felt the gaze. Again, it was Bangalore staring at her. Those dark brown eyes held her like a predator stalking hapless prey. They didn’t burn with rage but rather were still with focused resentment. It was the look of someone who had control enough to effectively enact their vengeance 

But Loba just downed the shot and returned her eyes to the shelves of booze in front of her. Much more of this little quest and she might need the lot. All worth it in the end she assured herself. Her eyes flicked up to the mirror and again found Bangalore. She hated how she couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

She wasn’t her usual type. She lacked elegance, she was basically humorless, and she just plain didn’t have the stunning looks of her usual partners. Yet something drew her towards her. She was an anomaly. An ex-IMC grunt who had no business standing among legends, yet proved over and over she deserved to. Rumor had it she and the medic were involved. Perhaps that was it, Loba began to think. Bangalore was another treasure to collect, something rare and not hers. It wouldn’t be the first time some forbidden fruit had captivated her. What was more frustrating was that Bangalore showed no interest in her. 

Loba’s flirtatious conversations and revealing attire had only been met with indifference at best. Either Bangalore wasn’t interested or her eye contact skills were second to none. The more she dwelled on her unavailability, the more she began to want her. 

She looked up again, but found Bangalore was gone. Perhaps she’d gone home already, her social battery had a short life and it had been hours already. Loba downed the last of her shot and realized she’d better use the bathroom. 

As she strode across the bar, Loba caught Witt staring again. A subtle smirk crossed her face. At least his distaste for Loba was easy to dispel with a bat of her lashes. A few more sets of eyes tracked her, some more subtle than others, but she tuned them out. They’d all come around on her eventually, once she had what she wanted she was more than capable of being pleasant. 

Loba shoved the bathroom door open with her shoulder and immediately bumped into something. A person stumbled and fell to the floor with a groan. A mix of horror and excitement and through her when she saw it was Bangalore she’d just bulldozed. 

“Watch it Andrade.” She spat.

“I’m sorry Sergeant. There’s no need to be rude though. Didn’t your mama ever teach you it wasn’t polite to stare?” Loba smirked and extended her hand to help her up. 

“She taught me a hell of a lot about being polite. Lying to people and getting the friends almost killed wasn’t on that list.” She batted away Loba’s hand and pushed past her. 

Loba grabbed her wrist almost involuntarily. Bangalore spun around and drew a combat knife from her belt. 

“What the fuck do you want Loba?” She growled. 

“You...” Loba whispered and leaned forward, eyes half-lidded and lips pursed. 

“You can’t just seduce your way out. I’m not interested in you so back off.”

“Oh, but you came onto me beautiful. What if you just gave me what I want and I left you alone?” She let her fingertips dance down Bangalore’s hands, down her forearm before settling on her biceps. The t-shirt did little to conceal those muscles, rippling with power, her veins pumping blood for a fight, the sight was making Loba’s mouth dry. “So powerful. Hmmm, so strong. Anita dear you are magnificent.” She purred. 

“You don’t  _ get _ to call me Anita. You  _ get _ to call me Bangalore or Sergeant Williams. And you  _ get _ the hell away from me and mine.” The intensity in her face and the venom in her words cut to Loba’s core. 

“If you hate me so much, why not debase me in this bathroom, Sergeant? Imagine your fingers inside my sloppy holes while I moan your name like your teenage fantasy. I can show you all my tattoos that no one ever gets to see. You-GHHHH!”

Anita spun her around and shoved her face against the wall, pinning her arm behind her back. 

“You want to be like that, fine. I’ll fuck you Andrade. I’ll fucking ruin you.” Anita growled. 

Her hands grabbed the collar of Loba’s fine silk blouse and yanked it open, showering the floor in ivory buttons. Anita knotted her finger in the lacy red bra and jerked it down. Two of the most perfect breasts she’d ever seen fell free, an accomplishment considering how prolific Anita had been in her twenties. Loba’s bust was substantial, soft and tender to the touch, enough firmness to hold their glorious shape, and capped with large dark nipples. 

“Nice tits. Bet you get that a lot.” Anita sneered and tore out Loba’s belt. 

“Aww, thank you darling.” Loba hummed and cupped Anita’s face. 

She was shoved forward, catching herself on the bathroom sink. Anita looped her hands into her tight pants and pulled them down, taking her skimpy panties as well. The pants were taken down to her knees, exposing her gorgeous thighs and firm ass. Anita knelt down to admire this near-perfect woman. Her skin was smooth and soft under her fingers and as she spread her asscheeks Anita had to stop herself from diving right in. 

Many a woman had sat on the face of Anita Williams, but Loba had the most beautiful vulva she’d ever seen. And now, she was already wet. 

“Shop’s open for business, beautiful, pick your favorite.” Loba waved her hand towards a smaller version of her black market. 

Anita scrolled through a holo-menu with dozens of sex toys. Dildos and vibratiors she understood, but the higher end and more exotic toys were lost on her. If this was all her personal collection, this woman had diverse taste. But Anita settled for the familiar and donned a large strap on feel-do. 

“See that mirror Andrade? Look yourself in the eyes while I fuck you.” Anita balled her fist with Loba’s dyed braids and held her head firmly upright. She wrapped her hand around Loba’s wide hips and traced fingers through her thick and trimmed bush. Fingers spread across Loba’s folds and spread her lips apart. Her hot and wet interior was exposed for Anita’s desires. 

“Fuck me Anita.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “Ruin me…” 

Two fingers dove into her, rough and strong. They pumped in and out while curling inside her to scratch at the itch Anita knew she had. A third digit prodded in, preparing her for the large toy. Anita was anxious to get the toy inside of her tight and burning hot insides. 

“Ready up princess.” Anita spat while fingerfucking her. 

Loba’s eyes remained obediently locked on her reflection. She saw how badly she wanted this, how her mouth was agape at the expert fingering she was on the receiving end of, how easy it had been for Anita to get her into this state. Few had ever actually slept with her and fewer still could claim to have stripped her in a bar bathroom. 

“This what you wanted?” Anita rubbed her sticky fingers on Loba’s face, smearing her elaborate makeup, but she didn’t care. Anita was stroking the strap, getting used to the sensation. 

The tip prodded to her needy hole and a moment later, Anita was inside her. With a fistful of her hair and a shapely hip as handholds, Anita crashed her hips forward with no regard for Loba’s comfort. Her scalp stung and her ass was chaffed by Anita’s jeans. The cock slammed into her, stretching her out further than fingers and threatening to bash her cervix if Anita thrust any harder. And she loved it. 

This random soldier was fucking her and fucking her well. She was so many levels beneath Loba, and yet here they were. For all she knew, this was the woman who had sold her out to Revenant. The thought crossing her mind only made it more enjoyable. 

“Come on Loba, make some noises for me.” She delivered a cracking spank to her ass, jiggling it. “Moan bitch. Say my motherfucking name.” Anita growled. 

“Yes sergeant! Bangalore...fuck me harder...I thought you were strong soldier girl?” Loba panted back. 

The grip on her braids tightened and her head was shoved against the mirror. Anita swapped her rapid thrusts for rhythmic, brutal drives into her. Each slam of her body sent a shockwave up her, culminating in a loud grunt. Anita’s hand left her hip, now mauling one breast. There was no tenderness or care, just an excuse to grope her. Her nipple was tugged and pinched hard. In response, Loba squealed and writhed, but kept looking at herself. 

“How’s that? This strong enough for you high heels? How do you like being fucked by a grunt? Bet your high society cunt never got to be fucked like this.” Anita forced her face harder against the mirror, spit now ran down from the corner of her mouth.

“Am I supposed to feel something?” Loba shot back. 

She was ripped off the mirror and instead had her cheek pressed against the frigid tiled floor. Anita’s boot came down on the side of her head, pinning her in place. With her full body weight and strength behind her, Anita slammed into her. The tip of the dildo prodded her deepest parts and its girth hit places she’d never felt so full before. Anita still yanked her braid with one hand, her knuckles now pale from the vice grip. Her other hand was firmly on Loba’s ass. 

“Fuck you Andrade. You’ve been nothing but a pain in my ass since your thicc ass showed up. You think that you can just sway your hips and flash your tits and get away with all this?” Anita spat onto Loba’s backdoor. Anticipation took hold of her.

“I do and I am.” Loba returned. 

Anita’s thumb circled her asshole, not a place she was unfamiliar with pleasure in. She pushed the finger in with no warning or further teasing. Even the small penetration rocked her body thanks to the jackhammering in her cunt. 

“I have half a mind to get Paquette in here to finally give those lips of yours something useful to do besides make dirty jokes.” Anita threatened. 

“Like it or not sergeant, I’ve got you around my little finger.” Loba moaned.

“No, I’ve got you around my cock. Now shut the fuck up.” She pushed her boot down just hard enough to accomplish her demands. The bathroom was left dominated by Anita’s grunts and Loba’s moans, the queefs and squishes in her pussy, the loud slam of hips. 

Anita again abruptly changed positions. She brought Loba to her feet and pulled one leg of her pants full off before snapping her panties off as well. Anita backed her into a stall and deposited her on a toilet. She wrapped her arms under Loba’s thighs and threw her hips between her legs. Loba grabbed the stall’s bar as she was hoisted up. 

Using her incredible strength, Anita fucked Loba on to herself. She was used like nothing more than a sex toy as Anita slammed her hips back over and over. Loba’s breasts bounced back and forth, one red from its previous mauling. 

Loba felt herself beginning to get close. This bitch...no, this fucking goddess was going to make her cum, she admitted to herself. Anita’s frame and her stern face took on a quality in this moment of carnal rage that Loba hadn’t appreciated before. This woman was gorgeous, she was magnificent. In that moment Loba knew she had to add Anita to her collection of treasures. 

But she was interrupted as Anita hilted in her one final time, then dropped her onto the toilet seat. She started to step out of the harness, leaving Loba confused. 

“Aww, did the big strong soldier finish quickly?” She mocked.

“No. I’m not giving you a finish and you sure as hell ain't earning one from me. Here’s your cock, go fuck yourself.” Anita spat. “And I’m keeping these.” She held up the panties she’d ripped off of her.

“Wait, sergeant!” Loba reached for her again as she left the stall and was met with a growled ‘what’. “If you ever need R and R, you know where to find me.” Loba smiled through her frustrations at the lack of an orgasm.

“Not on your life Andrade. If you want a lay, I’m sure Silva will gladly fuck you.” She sighed and looked back. "You've got hang-ups Loba. This ain't healthy for either of us."Anita adjusted her clothes and left Loba alone. 

Stripped and dripping wet between her legs, Loba’s manicured fingers drifted down to her crotch. They slipped inside while she thought about Anita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	21. Day 20: Trans!Wraith x Mirage - DubCon & Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a fun night out, but instead, Elliot was a witness to a police report and Wraith nearly left in cuffs. While she helps him clean up, suppressed wants are floated to the surface with liquor. 
> 
> Dubious consent since both parties are mildly intoxicated. 
> 
> Additional tags: trans!Wraith, anal fingering, anal sex, sort of safe sex, handjobs

Shards of glass clinked off each other before being swept into the dustbin. Wraith’s broom hissed, picking up more of the rubble from the night. Not far away, Elliot stacked another set of chairs on a wiped down table. Neither had said anything to the other since she had put a man through the front window of his bar two hours ago. Paramedics, police, and journalists had swarmed the place and closed it early. Her victim would live, he wasn’t even hurt that badly. Thanks mostly to Elliot vouching for her, Wraith wasn’t spending the night in jail at least. 

“I’m sorry. I wrecked this too.” She mumbled.

“Ah, guy was an asshole. Right? He totally had that coming. Besides, how much can a new window cost?” He smiled and waved off her worries. 

“Plate glass that size, probably two thousand.” She murmured.

Her policing of Elliot’s finances was a necessary evil to keep his bar afloat and it kept her busy. That was most of the reason they were at all close as well. She stayed late and ran his books, earning free drinks and company in the process. By proxy, she’d become close to friends with Pathfinder. Though upbeat and generally outgoing people, they both let her keep a comfortable distance. 

“Oh...well next time we win, you owe me a window, how ‘bout that?” He said with a playful huff. 

“Just don’t walk into my line of fire again.” She smirked.

“That was one...several times, but I always have my reasons. You know what, bad Wraith. Let’s have some shots and think about you calling me out like that.” He paced behind the bar. No way she could refuse that. 

The shot skidded across the counter into Wraith's fist. 

“You’ve had a long night and I need to finish this bottle. I’d rather not do it alone.” He raised the half-empty bottle of whiskey and poured his own shot. 

She allowed herself a half-smile and downed the shot. They threw back at the same time. Elliot was surprised how easily she drank given her small form. It burned her mouth and throat but filled her with a comforting warmth. The glass slid back to Elliot for a refill. 

“What’d that guy even do? Not that he didn’t deserve it, but you know, don’t want to make the same mistakes. I like my spine. And my balls. And being alive.” He poured her another which she downed with the same confidence. 

“Well considering you make my appletinis and don’t grab my ass, you’ll do fine. And the one time you did touch me, you backed off and didn’t try and grope my chest.” She growled.

“Oh. I got the guy’s face on camera, he’ll go on the ban list. Sorry that happened to you Wraith, usually it's not a bad crowd here.” He was both embarrassed this had happened under his watch and horrified that Wraith had been grabbed like that.  _ Some people,  _ he thought. 

“It’s always attention I don’t want. Why can’t...you know what, forget it. Just give me another shot.” 

The bottle lay on the bar, completely empty along with two shot glasses. Wraith straddled Elliot’s lap and brushed her hands through his hair. He held her by the small of her back, just looking into her Void infused eyes. 

“You’re pretty Elli...Ann you’re real nice.” She murmured and stroked the side of his face. “Bristly bread though.”

He tried to focus through her touch. Her hips ground against him and her lips lingered dangerously close to his. 

“You’re drunk Wraith.” He tried to protest. 

“Maybe. Maybe I’m just lebbin myself ‘ave what I want.” Her words fell into a whisper as their lips connected. It was barely a kiss, more a press of faces together. But this was the most contact he’d ever seen her allow. She was tender and gentle if a bit unpracticed.

Her name slipped from his lips and his hands became more daring. 

“Do you want me Elli?” 

“You bet.” He paused and thought. “You know maybe that wasn’t the sexiest response, can we have a do-over?”

“No. But I need to tell you somethimm. I’ve never told anyone but I’m...I’m not...I have a...fuckkkk I-I want to tell you that...” she hung her head, frustrated at the failure of her words. 

“Hey hey, I think I know what you were gonna say.” He tilted her chin to look at him. Her eyes were wide and questioning. “I’ve felt it since you started humping me.” A warm smile formed on his face and he cupped her cheek, flushed from the booze. 

“You don’t mind?” Her eyes light up.

“Not at all. So, we’re gonna bone, right? That’s where this is going?” He asked despite the bulge in both their pants. 

“I like bottom. And I’m fuckin hard but I don’t ‘ave any lubes.” She slid off him and on to her knees.

Her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper, eventually freeing his cock. Hot blood pumped to his shaft as it slapped against her face. For a moment, she let it lie there. But she grabbed hold of him, too tight at first. When he yelped, she released her grip and began to loosely jerk him off. 

“Big dick Elli. I’ve neber fucked a dick this big. Even...nah I won't tell you who. But she has big dildos, but not you big.” She kissed his now rock hard shaft. 

He decided not to point out he was, while above average, not huge. He also decided to not tell her that he’d wanted to be inside her since he’d first caught sight of her. To him, she was gorgeous. Her potent mix of curves and hard edges, that ‘fuck off’ persona, and how terrifying she was in the Arena did nothing but turn him on. 

“Wraith are you sure that-”

“Yes. The Void told me once you were masburbating so I peaked. You’re so pretty Elli, but like boy pretty.” She suckled the tip of his cock. 

In her state and his, the blow job was more a token event than actually pleasurable. Still, having lips on his cock was never a bad thing. She tried her best, bashing his head into the back of her throat and gagging hard each time. Her tongue ran up and down the underside of his shaft but she neglected his balls. It was like a wet handjob, but he still gave her an affectionate pat on the cheek. 

“I’ll suck yours if you want me to.” He offered.

Her initial response was muffled while she still tried to suck him off.

“No. My cock is for girl mouths and pussies only. Boys don't touch my dick, ok? Butttt, you’re a special boy, my favorite boy. You can touch my dick but no sucking.” She slurred. “Mostly, I want you to fuck me.” Strange rule, but he’d obey when they came to it. 

He was tempted to just let her keep at this, maybe crack another beer. But he looked down and saw the confused intensity that bordered on passion on her face and knew he had to give her something too. That wasn’t to say he wouldn’t let her provide for a while. 

As her oral improved, he started to shift his seat. Right now, he’d be one and done. Not ideal. He got his hands under her arms and lifted her onto one of the tables. Chairs clattered on the floor and she started laughing. Together, they undid her belt and tugged down her jeans. The tip of her cock jutted out from the leg of her boxer-briefs, average-sized from what he could see. 

“Wanna see my boobies?” She didn't wait for an answer and pulled her shirt off, leaving her only in a sports bra and her boots. “Wait, I can get something.” 

The familiar zip of a portal followed by the sizzling energy in the air brought a bottle of lube to the bar. She tossed it to Elliot and spread her legs for him. 

“I cleaned my butt already, I was gonna try an fuck ‘Nita but she didn’t come.” Wraith confessed. 

Elliot spurted lube into his palms and coated his shaft. She bought the good stuff, long-lasting and very slick. He rubbed some more on her ass and for good measure, wiped the excess on her shaft. 

“I’m warming you up with fingers.” He said. 

His middle finger circled her hole while she moaned her want. The finger easily slipped in thanks to the lube and soon he was pumping his whole middle finger in and out of her. She took another and her cock jumped. Not wanting to fail his promise, he grasped her with his free hand. Jerking and fingering simultaneously was a difficult enough task sober, but buzzed like this, it was almost impossible. But she didn’t seem to mind. Her hips rocked back and she toyed with her breasts, mumbling something about how good this felt. A third finger was met with cries of pleasure. 

“Fuck me Elli. Put your big dick in me, please Elli.” She begged.

But even with the booze in his system, he knew sex now would hurt her, so he opted to continue to finger her. At least she’d been honest about cleaning up. 

As the sounds of his fingering became looser and louder, he knew she was almost ready. A few more dabs of lube to her and he began to prod her entrance with his tip. 

“I want you Elli. Make me feel good.” She whined. 

His hips pushed forward, popping his tip inside her. She felt incredible. The tight and lubed up passage massaged every inch of him as more slid inside. Her warmth enveloped him and permeated into his core. More of a bottom himself, Elliot rarely got to feel something like this. It might be hard to go back now that he’d felt her. 

“Deeper Elli, I want  _ all  _ of you.” She moaned. 

He obliged. Their hips neared contact and she showed no signs of discomfort. As he started to stroke her again, her ass twitched and tightened further on him. Just as he hilted inside her, she moaned his name.

“You feel amazing Wraith. I’m gonna move now.” He used his other hand to caress one of her thighs, her leg propped up on his shoulder now. 

She nodded then threw her head back as he pulled back. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, still just warming her up. Elliot kept his thighs clenched to fight against the intensity of being inside her and kept his eyes locked on her flushed face for any sign to stop. 

“So good. I haven’t had a good lay in so long. Thank you Elli…” She moaned. Now he had to deliver. 

Elliot pulled out all his tricks to ensure she got the most pleasure possible. It didn’t take long to find her weak spots, Wraith wasn’t subtle. His cock pushed over the spot over and over, each thrust met with a moan. Now that she was warmed and lube up, he began to pump his hips harder and faster. It didn’t late long for wet claps to ring through the empty bar. Probably for the better now the front window had been replaced with a tarp. 

“Inside. You can finish inside when you’re ready. I don't wanna clean up.” She gasped. 

He wrapped his arm around her leg and kissed it. This was even better than he ever dared to fantasize. His eyes flicked down to her breasts bouncing in her sports bra, then lower to her cock dripping precum all over her. Every part of her was alluring.

“I’m close Elli, I’m really close.” She whispered.

He snatched a chair with his foot and pulled her into his lap, bouncing her up and down while still jerking her off. 

“Come on Wraith, you can feel good.” He whispered in her ear. 

He felt her let go, then tense in orgasm. She clenched on him hard as hot cum plastered between them. Her soft moans and whines were nothing short of music. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing in joy and release. 

It was only a moment later his own finish overtook him. Elliot groaned and let the world grey out while he fired ropes of seed into her. That floaty feeling washed over both and for a while, they just sat in embrace. 

“Thank you Elliot, that was real good. I’m so happy it was you.” She whispered and held him close.

“Hey, that was fun. You’re feeling sleepy aren’t you?” He stood up and began to carry her towards the stairs, rubbing her back. “I’ve got a room upstairs, you can stay the night. Let me grab your clothes and we can shower.” 

But she had already fallen asleep on him. For the first time, her face looked peaceful and content. No voices would bother her than night and no horrors from her past would invade her dreams. For the first time she could remember, Wraith slept soundly and in the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	22. Day 21: Trans!Octane x Mirage - Size Difference & Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio's steam goes 18+ on Thursdays and to him, there's little difference between getting laid on stream and getting laid where anyone can see. So he decides to go for both. 
> 
> Additional tags: Trans!Octane, vagina sex, oral sex, masturbation, voyeurism, safe sex, streaming sex
> 
> Request by Cory

“Hey, Witt. Need some advice on a mixer-oh Christ Silva! Really?” Anita had come after hearing Elliot’s voice in the common area and walked right into a sloppy blowjob. 

Moments like this, on his knees, were some of the few Octane was even close to still. His head bobbed up and down with wet slurps on Elliot’s cock. On the receiving end, Elliot looked rather pleased with himself, leaning back in his armchair. 

“Come on Bang, it’s not like you haven’t been walked in on.” He countered. 

“Yeah, in my own room. And that’s only because Wraith phased through my ceiling. I wasn’t in a public space. No one wants to see this.” She spat, holding up an outstretched hand to block the scene.

“Nine million people on my stream do.” Silva turned his phone at her. “Wave to the nice people Anita! Ooo, they want you to join.” A rapid-fire chain of comments rocketed up one side of the screen. Apparently, this was rather popular. 

“I ain’t getting involved with whatever this is. Fuckin freak show in this place.” She scoffed and stormed off. 

Truthfully, Octavio was a little disappointed. The only person who would have enjoyed getting her involved more than his stream was him, getting it from both ends would have been incredible. But Elliot was always able to satisfy. 

“Sorry guys, but Bangalore is just too good for us. And this.” He tugged Elliot’s cock into frame. “This is almost too good for us.” And he was right back to sucking. 

His tongue work was expert, circling the head of Elliot’s dick and lathering him in affections. The stream loved when Octavio bottomed, watching the smaller man take a submissive posture and allow his larger partners to fuck him was sure to rake in millions of views. Elliot may have been only a few inches taller, but he was significantly more built with powerful muscles and a naturally broad frame. By contrast, Octavio was lean and lithe, mostly having visible muscle by virtue of having such little body fat. 

As the stream went on, a few more legends passed by. Most ignored the lovers, already used to their ways. Wraith rolled her eyes and threatened to throw Elliot into the Void when he suggested she join. Stream had become excited when Caustic passed, but he only mumbled something to himself, likely another threat. Their newcomer Ramya has stayed to watch the show, gently rubbing the crotch of her baggy pants. 

“Always happy to make two into three chica.” He offered. 

“Nah, I’m good. Nothing like a good peep show, if only I had a pint.” She shrugged and went back to rubbing. 

“Your loss, his head is marble-manib-marvelous.” Elliot stammered.

Octavio hummed around his shaft and continued to suck. While he did so, Elliot snatched the phone and kicked off one of his ‘hole polls’. Stream was getting restless with just oral, they wanted penetration. So being the considerate streamer he was, Elliot let his audience decided what happened to Octavio next. 

“Votes are neck and neck, DP is an option, just saying.” Elliot shrugged and looked towards Ramya one more time.

“Not a chance Witt. I’m window shopping.” She returned. “So is the reason ya go so long there’s a big open room upstairs?” She teased.

His endurance was infamous. In truth, she wasn't far off. He had gotten good at distracting himself.

Votes continued to pour in and the view count climbed every upwards. But a leader was forming. Octavio’s pussy by almost fifty thousand and growing. Elliot smiled to himself, that’s the answer he wanted.

“Well, we could sit here all day, but looks like Octane is getting it in option one.” He deliberately let him continue to wonder as he tugged Octavio’s head back off him. “Take those bottoms off, bottom.” 

While he busied himself stripping fully, Elliot opened up a condom and stroked himself with lube. He also took the time to admire Octavio’s form. The soft lines and almost delicate nature of him were alluring. Elliot adored his smaller lover and let a grin slip at the sight of his now nude body. 

“Get over her good lookin and get your pussy on me.” He held his cock rigidly upright. 

“Hell yeah! Got all wet blowing you.” 

He stood over Elliot’s waist for just a moment before lowering himself down. His outer lips pushed apart to take Elliot’s girth and then the real pleasure began. His tight passage was looser with his arousal, but Elliot filled him in the best way. As he sank deeper onto Elliot, Octavio moaned and mewled, his hips helped down by firm hands. It wasn’t long before he was comfortably on Elliot’s lap. 

“Come on compadre, fuck me, let's go already.” Octavio yelled and started to bounce himself. 

Elliot grit his teeth as his tight pussy massaged his already well-stimulated cock. Just as with his mouth, Octavio knew how to work his hips. He moved them in a circle, coming down and back to ensure Elliot was feeling incredible and all his best parts were being hit. Elliot’s hands rested on his hips and tenderly massaged his round ass. 

Octavio cried out in bliss and Ramya let out a deep hum. Elliot peeked and saw a dark spot forming on her sweatpants. 

And stream was loving this. Elliot made sure to bring the phone in close for tight shots of Octavio’s drooling pussy being impaled on his cock. All his wet sounds were captured with his moans. Chat was full of declarations of love and desire, but there was only one for Octavio. 

“Bleh, skinsuits. I heard screaming and got excited. Mechanic! Where’s the hacker, he owes me his throat.” Revenant had scuttled in but immediately lost interest. 

She shrugged and decided to fully slip her hand under her pants. As Revenant strode off, she started to buck her hips. 

Elliot leaned forward to kiss Octavio, taking him in his arms while he matched his thrusts with Octavio’s movements. Their lips locked and their eyes closed, savoring the sensations of the other. 

“God I love you.” Elliot whispered.

“Ha ha, sap fest. I love fucking you, Mr. Romantic. Save the mush for date night.” 

To prove his point, Octavio threw his hips down harder, hilting Elliot over and over. He clenched his well-practiced muscles and jammed a stim into his side. Now with inhuman speed, he fucked himself onto Elliot. This was something even his endurance couldn’t take. 

Octavio’s pussy was too much. His tight hole enveloped Elliot’s cock so firm and yet pounded on to him with ease. The warm, the sounds, the smell, all of it dominated every sense Elliot had. Octavio reached between his legs, gathering some wetness on his fingers and shoving them into Elliot’s mouth. 

“F-fuck...you’re gonna make me cum O…” He moaned.

“Yeah that’s the idea. Shame you wore the condom, but still, I like watching your face. Ayy, chica, watch this.” Octavio nibbled on Elliot’s neck and gripped his balls with a free hand. “Cum for me handsome.” He whispered

Elliot’s loud moans overtook even Octavio’s. His load exploded into the condom and his balls pulsed in Octavio’s hand. A blank expression washed over his face and he held his head back, mouth agape and eyes closed. His whole body shook while he unloaded inside his boyfriend. 

A few more rubs at his clit and Octavio was cumming too. His insides tightened, drawing out Elliot’s climax even longer and making him feel even larger inside him. He held on to Elliot and tenderly kissed his lips while he came. Ramya finished herself off and joined the trio in orgasm. 

Their bodies rested on each other, both panting and sensitive. They rubbed and kissed each other, hushing their love over the sound of heavy breaths. 

“That was awesome! Come on, let's go again.” Octavio was already moving his hips again. 

Elliot slumped. He’d chosen an insatiable boyfriend and now, he was going to have to pay up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	23. Day 22: Bangalore x Loba - Formal Wear & Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season closes and it's time for the Apex Gala. Anita always considered it a silly and pretentious event until a certain high society thief entered her life. With Loba by her side, the night isn't so bad, and when they get home, it's anything but bad. 
> 
> Additional tags: sex toys, Dom!Loba, Sub!Bangalore, sybians, oral sex, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every so often, needy sub Anita is fun to write, especially with Loba being such a force of nature herself. I've really come around on LobaLore...

At the gala, all eyes had been on Loba. It was hard not to look at her. She was natural beauty enhanced by a brilliant sense of style and means to obtain the most exquisite clothes. The white dress she wore was equal parts elegant and sultry. It was backless with long sleeves and a sweeping skirt, slit to allow a glimpse at her legs. She’s walked in glimmering with gold and jewels, earning at least a glance from nearly the entire room. But there was only one set of eyes she cared to catch, however. 

She found them seated firmly on her. Brilliant dark brown eyes full of intensity and catching the light like amber. Those eyes belonged to a woman in a sharp, well-fitted navy tuxedo. It’s edges highlighted her physical power and athletic build. 

“Good evening sergeant.” Loba cooed and accepted a glass of champagne from Anita. “I was expecting your dress blues but this...this does you well.” She traced her hand down one of Anita’s lapels as she took one of Loba’s hands in hers. 

“Loba, stunning as always. Haven’t seen this number before.” She gave a chaste kiss to Loba’s fingers. 

“I like to keep you on your toes. Now my sergeant, show me to our table.” They locked arms and made their way to the allotted place. 

Hours later they cruised back to Loba’s place in her luxury car. Only one handheld the wheel, the other massaged Anita’s inner thigh. She could feel the tension in her muscles, it was so easy to excite her. All Loba had to do was rub her knee under the table and present a little cleavage and Anita was putty in her hands. Not that she wasn’t already, the ex-soldier would obey her to the letter just as Loba would move mountains for her... The exact term hadn’t been worked out yet. Anita saw Loba as her girlfriend as much as a forty-year-old had girlfriends. Loba preferred long term monogamous booty call. Regardless, both knew the relationship was supposed to be purely physical and neither fought what it had become and was becoming.

The moment Anita was inside, Loba slammed her against the wall. She angled her head back using a fistful of her curly hair as leverage, letting her kisses and nips at her throat unobstructed. 

“Say it.” Loba growled. 

“Fuck me ma’am.” Anita whimpered. 

“Good soldier. You were eye banging me all night, I’m just giving you what you want.” her Deft fingers freed Anita of her belt and bow tie as she shrugged off her suit. 

Before she could strip further, Loba pinned Anita’s wrists to the wall and pushed her body tight against hers. In her heels, she could look her in the eyes. Loba’s burned with white-hot lust, staring into Anita’s as she shimmered with that submissive want. 

“Do you remember your safe words sergeant?” She said as she rubbed her cheek on Anita’s. The hot blood pumping through her face was easy to feel. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Then tell me.” Loba demanded. 

“Mastiff means stop, Wingman means slow down.” She recited 

Loba jammed her knee between Anita’s thighs and covered her mouth with her hand to catch her gasp. 

“What what if your pretty mouth is full?” 

Anita snapped her fingers twice. 

“Good girl. Now, what can you give me tonight?” Loba’s other hand migrated towards Anita’s crotch. 

“Everything ma’am.” Her whines were so unlike her usual persona, in Loba’s presence, she was helpless and needy. 

“Then I’ll take everything. Come beautiful, let us ruin you.” She led Anita by the hand deeper into her home. 

No lights were on, only moonlight bathing the lavish estate in silver glow. The pale walls and hardwood floors lost their usual cozy feel in this dim light, rendering it almost hostile, and where Loba was taking her was even more foreboding. They headed down the stairs into the basement, coming to a locked room. Loba looked at her and softened her face. This was Anita’s out. 

“After you ma’am.” She offered. 

Loba tugged her into their playroom. The floor was padded with soft maroon foam and center to it was an ornate and comfortable bed. But that’s not what Loba had in mind.

“Remove your pants sergeant. Your shirt and underwear stay on.” She commanded. 

As Anita undressed, Loba readied her method of torment. The sybian was bulky and awkward to move, but magnificently effective when brought out. She chose her favorite bits for Anita to ride and lathered them in thick lube. 

“Take a seat sergeant.” While Anita paced over, Loba bit her lower lip. 

The woman before her was a vision of muscle and poise. Her eyes wandered over her tight abs and built-up legs, soaking in all the details of her luscious dark skin. And the state of her dress did something to Loba she hadn’t anticipated. There she was in a sports bra and unbuttoned shirt looking just damn sexy. Loba took in a deep breath, restraining herself from faltering from the in-control mistress. 

“My holes aren’t ready ma’am.” Anita tried to talk her way into oral. 

“Good, you haven’t earned foreplay. Now get on the horsie or you’re getting nothing tonight.” 

Anita sighed and straddled the sybian. She breathed hard and let herself descend on to it. Loba had attached two bits, one narrow and long, the other girthy yet short. It was up to Anita which went where. She opted to take the fat one in her ass, a pleasure Loba had introduced her to. Anita hummed while the bits inserted, the lube making it possible with the lack of foreplay. 

Once she was fully seated and stuffed, Loba guided Anita’s hands behind her back and bound them with leather cuffs. The chain attached to a ring on the floor, holding her in place. Her final preparation was two small clips, one for each dark nipples. Loba’s tongue got there first. She circled teach tender tip, listening to the sounds her soldier made. When she started to lick one with her tongue, Anita’s breath hitched and her core tightened. Loba made sure both nipples receive their due love before torturing them with the clips. 

“Comfortable sergeant?” She cupped Anita’s chin and tilted her head up. 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” 

Loba smiled and held up the remote. She adored this moment. The switched flipped and Anita’s response was immediate. She grit her teeth and arched her back, straining against her bonds. Curses and whines tumbled from her lips but only for a moment. 

Loba propped a foot up on a stool next to Anita and pressed her pussy into her face. In that moment, Anita realized Loba hadn’t been wearing panties all night. She saw that as a win, she was able to get to her lover's beautiful folds even faster. 

No commands were needed, Anita just licked. Her dexterous tongue wove through her lips, lapping at her tender parts and flicking across her entrance. She savored the warm wetness that poured on to her tongue and that spilled down her chin. Loba thrust herself forward, smearing sticky arousal on Anita’s mouth and she pushed her face airtight against her. Anita’s lips vied for her clit, but she was held just out of reach, Loba wanted to enjoy this for a while.

Anita rubbed her cheek on Loba’s perfect thigh and looked up at her for validation. Loba gave her nothing but a tighter grasp on her coarse curls. Not that Anita would complain with such a treat mashed against her face. Searching for something to make Loba acknowledge her, she fought through the, for now, gentle vibrations inside her and gently teethed Loba’s inner folds. 

Loba chided herself for allowing Anita to taste her so soon. The woman knew how to please and at this rate, she’d be getting Loba off soon. Her own eagerness had built throughout the night as they danced and Anita snuck sensuous touches. But it had all crystallized in one single moment. Right...this was supposed to be a punishment. 

“May I continue ma’am?” She pleaded through damp lips. Her striking face was glistening with Loba’s juices and flushed with her arousal. 

“No, you first, beautiful. I love to watch you cum.” She held Anita’s chin to watch her face. 

It was all the subtle movements that lead up to it that made it so delightful. The first signs of finish crossed her stern face. Her mouth twitched and her eyes fluttered, her nose scrunched in the cutest way. Ragged breaths were spaced apart by her small curses and pleas. And then the expressions fell for a beautiful moment of peace, she was at her most beautiful. It was the mix of sharp features and soft glow, how needy she was, and how Loba had just fulfilled her. 

Climax rocked her an instant later. The peace was shattered by her deep cries and bucking hips. Her eyes were jammed shut as the bits inside her continued to vibrate, drawing her orgasm on and on. Anita sucked in sharp breaths and gasped them out, still shaking in bliss. 

“You can turn it off now ma’am.” She got out between her exhausted breaths. 

“No I don’t think I can. Cum again soldier.” Loba looked into her confused expression. “Aww, are you confused? I thought you wanted to cum? I thought you were going to give me  _ everything _ .” Loba smirked. 

“Why?” 

“Because I can. And, I saw you looking at Renee. I don’t like to be jealous, beautiful.” She tapped Anita on the cheek a few times and sat on the bed, one knee over the other. 

She really couldn’t blame Anita for checking her out. Even Loba was impressed by how well the dress suited her and how gorgeous she looked in it. But a wayward glance by her soldier meant Loba had an excuse to punish her. 

“It hurts ma’am. My pussy-”

“Your what? Who’s hole is that?” Loba snapped.

“ _Your_ _cunt_ is sensitive. I can’t...ma’am I promise to be good.” Anita whimpered and sobbed but didn’t use her safe word.

Her pussy throbbed and her ass burned, both still reeling from the recent hard finish. Anita grit her teeth and pushed her hips down on the sybian, relishing the punishment. Her head throws back as her body begins to build to another orgasm almost immediately and Loba steps up the sybian’s power. 

“When I’m through with you, you’ll be begging me to stop. And I’ll answer no.” Loba cooed and watched Anita squirm.

Her g-spot was an easy target for the toy inside her and her nipples burned from the clips. When she looked up, Loba had her leg up again. Even in this state Anita aimed to please. This time, however, Loba didn’t leave her wanting. She held herself firm against Anita’s face, though her licking was more haphazard now. Loba tossed the skirt of her dress over Anita’s head, giving her view of nothing but her magnificent thighs and soaked folds. 

Pressure built in Loba’s core and she ground her hips up and down on Anita’s face, finally allowing her to target her clit. She was relentless even as she shook with her own painful pleasure. Her tongue flicked over her erect clit and she devoured her cunt, pushing Loba closer and closer. Before she could get the job done, Anita was slammed by her second orgasm.

She again cried out and her legs clamped against the sybian. As her holes clenched, the fullness was almost painful. Her body was torn between begging for more and crying mercy. But she continued to lick.

At last, Loba thrust her hips forward one final time and came all over Anita’s face. She was a squirter, her wetness splattering off of Anita’s lips and pouring down her chin. Anita’s eyes rolled, overwhelmed by the stimulation and taste. As always, she’d left Loba breathless.

“Good girl. Now, I need you to be quiet.” 

A small ball gag slipped into Anita’s mouth, perforated to allow her to breathe. She watched as Loba returned to the bed and stepped up the power again. 

“Ma’am...I can’t take any more.” Anita groaned through her gag. 

She knelt in a veritable pool of her own wetness, her underwear soaked through. Loba had given her water throughout her time on the sybian, always checking for a safeword that never came. Every muscle in her body was aching. Fatigue crept into her bones as she began to beg again. She’d drooled all over her own chest. 

At last, the sybian stopped and she slumped forward against her bonds into the waiting arms of Loba. She undid the cuffs and scooped Anita up. With all of Anita’s muscle mass, Loba could just about make the short walk to the bed. 

The softness was overwhelming compared to the exhaustion in her body, the silk sheets like caresses on her sweating skin. Loba had taken off her gown and enveloped Anita in her body.

“Thank you beautiful, you did so well.” She kissed Anita’s forehead and tenderly rubbed her back.

“I live to serve ma’am. Can I have tomorrow off?” She panted.

“Yes dear, you can stay here and I can hold you all day. I bet you’ll want a massage then.” Loba rubbed her thighs on Anita’s and caressed her shoulder. Yes, she’d love the chance to soothe these tired muscles and touch her all over. 

“I’d like that ma’am. I want to taste you again.” Anita rolled to face her and planted a kiss on her lips, just a quick peck.

“Tomorrow  _ meu tesouro,  _ rest now beautiful. I’ve got you.” She pulled Anita tight against her.

With her head on her chest, Anita listened to Loba’s heart. She wished that it beat only for her, that Loba could become more than just a pretty face she got to sleep with. What Anita didn’t know was that Loba hoped the same thing about Anita. 

As sleep overcame the drained women, they thought of the other tangled in their arms and of a future they might just try to bring to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	24. Day 23: Wraith x Lifeline x Bloodhound - double penetration in one hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay really likes to push Wraith to her limits with large toys and power fuckings. When an idea to bring in her past lover crosses her mind, she decided to take Wraith to the furthest they've ever gone.
> 
> Additional tags: double anal penetration, large insertions, AMAB Bloodhound, strap ons

“Babe, I wanna ask you something.” Ajay said while tying Wraith’s hair up into twin buns. A small hum of approval let her continue. “Were you and Bloth ever a thing?” 

Questions about her sex life before Ajay weren’t uncommon. The point was usually to give Ajay material to masturbate to rather than spark jealousy.

“For a week or so. We only saw each other a few times and we both knew this was just an in-between thing so we just ended it.” Wraith said. 

Ajay nodded and finished the first bun. The only jealousy she felt was for the fact that Wraith was evidently one of the few who’d seen Both without their mask. 

“Would ya ever get back with them? Just for a night?” A sly smile crossed Ajay’s face unseen by her girlfriend.

“If I wasn’t with you, yeah. They were good. Hmm, you’d probably like them too.” 

“Well, what’d ya say to a threesome then?” 

Wraith’s head turned to look Ajay in the eyes, expecting a punchline. But all the pretty features of her face were sincere. Both had thought of something like this for a while, Ajay was just the first to voice it. 

“If they’re interested.” Wraith tried to play it casual.

“Oh, they already said yes. I was waiting on chu. Tonight at seven we’re meeting at their place. Warm-up for me real good. There’s a present for ya in the bedroom before ya go.” Ajay finished the second bun and kissed Wraith on the cheek. 

“Where are you going?” Wraith tugged on Ajay’s sleeve as she began to depart. 

“I’ve got a shift at the clinic. Now be good and wear something real sexy for me. See ya at seven babe.” She gave Wraith one more kiss on the bridge of her nose and walked off. 

Wraith paced into their bedroom a few hours later and found a small box sitting on the comforter. The wrapping was taken off and Wraith read the small note inside. 

_If you can take this, then we’re gonna stretch you real good tonight_

_Try it at least for me <3 _

_I’ll have mine_

_-Ajay_

Pushing aside the tissue paper revealed a bulbous buttplug. It was similar to her current favorite, dark purple silicone with a bar-shaped base, comfortable for long term wear. But this one had one crucial difference, it was huge. The plug was close to the diameter of a soda can at the widest and maintained a significant girth until the tapered tip. Wraith got a sense of the plug as she rolled it in her hand. She knew she could take it, but she’d need to begin her preparations now. 

She paced over to the bathroom to grab some lube and toys. Though she wasn’t sure why Ajay wanted her to use such a large plug, Wraith was determined to make use of it. From what she remembered, Bloth wasn’t huge. They were more than enough for some fun hookups, but not _this._

 **_Don’t worry, she’s got something great planned_ **A voice assured

 **_Just stick it in your ass._ **Another snapped.

“Fine fine. Just leave me alone, I need to focus.” She took in a deep breath and pulled her pants down to begin. 

“Fffuck...damnit Ajay you owe me.” Wraith hissed and tugged the butt of her jeans. 

The thorough stuffing granted by the plug made it difficult to walk naturally. The heat in her crotch didn’t make it any easier. Even after the hours of warming up and tons of lube, her ass was tight on the plug. Every slight tense tried to eject the toy but its size was enough to hold it inside. 

Bloth’s door was the same as every other, just a plain wood-paneled bulletproof door. At least the number on theirs hadn’t fallen off. Three hearty knocks signaled her arrival. 

To Wraith’s surprise, Ajay opened the door, dressed in a crop top and exercise shorts, her hair was still in her distinct dual buns of pink. Behind her, Wraith caught a glimpse of Bloth on the sofa. They’d taken their mask off and wore their casual sweatpants and a t-shirt branded with their own mask.

“Hey there good lookin’. Ya ready for us?” Ajay grabbed her face and gave her a quick smooch. 

“Yeah, it's huge, but it's in there. I see you two got started early.” Wraith teased.

Ajay led her into Bloth’s apartment. The lighting was soft on the largely handmade wooden furniture. Traditional tapestries hung from the walls, their deep natural colors giving their apartment a cozy feel. 

“Vine? A personal favorite of mine.” Bloth offered her a glass which she took.

“Didn’t think I’d be back here. Thank you. GAH! Ajay...” She’d given Wraith a smack on the ass, momentarily driving her plug deeper and making her tense in surprise 

Ajay wrapped her arms around Wraith’s waist from behind and pulled her tight against her to push a kiss into the crook of her neck. Her fingers dipped under the waist of Wraith’s pants, weaving through her bush. Seeing their opportunity, Bloth moved in and began to caress her face and rub their hand on her hip. 

“Can I at least have my wine?” Wraith moaned. 

While Ajay pushed her attack, Bloth pulled back just enough to allow her to down the glass. In a different moment, she would have savored the crisp and full taste. But the moment the wine was down, she placed the glass on the coffee table and let Bloth kiss her. And Ajay was not letting Wraith get away. Her fingers moved between her folds, spreading her outer lips apart. Using her hold on Wraith’s crotch, Ajay guided her to her knees in front of Bloth. She gripped the hem of Wraith’s t-shirt and lifted it over her head. 

“Mmmmm, ya did good. That’s damn sexy.” Ajay grasped Wraith’s breasts and began to knead them together. As requested, she’d chosen an old stand by; a sheer black bra with elaborate swirls over her nipples. Those did nothing to conceal the barbell piercings.

In turn, Bloth tugged their cock from their pants, already hard for Wraith. She remembered well what they liked and wrapped one hand around their base to pull back their foreskin. Her tender lips circled their tip and each bob of her head brought more of them into her warm mouth. 

Ajay held one of Wraith’s buns in her hand and assisted her oral. At the same time, Bloth stroked her cheek with their hand. 

“Your skills have not faltered, Wraith.” They cooed. 

“I keep her trained, she loves to suck my strap, don’tcha Wraith?” Ajay teased.

A little more pushing and Wraith’s effort brought Bloth to the back of her throat, as deep as she could take. As much as Ajay enjoyed oral with her strap, Wraith’s gag reflex made it just a bit of fun and foreplay. And besides, Ajay had more in mind for Wraith than just a blowjob tonight. 

With her free hand she tenderly pressed her fingers against Wraith’s plug. It was hard to focus on the blowjob with her ass being stimulated again. Her thighs quivered and she felt the wetness pool in her underwear. 

“Keep them busy, I’m gonna strap up.” She left to allow Wraith to work. 

That wasn’t to say she neglected her in the meantime. She positioned herself behind Bloth in Wraith’s line of sight to strip down to her underwear. The show of kicking her shorts off and letting her bra fall never got old. Ajay was a stunning mix of curves and athleticism that Wraith was glad to get to see. She pulled the harness over her toned thighs and secured it tight, making small indents in her legs. Her toy of choice was a stiff pink seven incher, simple in design, but very effective in its use. It was almost exclusively broken out for anal, though on its own it wasn’t large enough to justify her plug. 

Bloth let a small moan loose, beginning to succumb to her mouth. Thankfully, Ajay had come to relive them. 

“Come on Wraith, let's get ya naked.” She pulled her mouth off of Bloth with a lewd pop and a wink. 

Her lovers helped her from her clothes, Bloth’s rough hands cupping her soft breasts after Ajay stole her bra. While Ajay pulled her jeans down and kissed every inch of her leg, Bloth simply teased her nipples with their thumbs and mumbled something in their native tongue.

“God ya hot Wraith. And this is gonna do ya some real good.” She tugged the base on the plug, Wraith whining with each pull. “Bend over and give me my plug back.” Ajay whispered in her ear. 

Bloth now sat on the couch, stroking their cock and making the intent clear. Wraith leaned down over the armrest and again took them in her mouth. Behind her, Ajay began to rub at her folds. 

She started to push against the plug, at first only managing to get it to strain against her asshole. The skin stretched and bulged, but the toy stayed seated. She balled her fists and pushed harder, this time allowing a bit of the silicone to peak out. Lube was poured onto her straining hole and Ajay watched the massive purple bulb begin to spread Wraith’s ass wide. Her blowjob was now a secondary priority and another hard push pumped the plug almost to its widest.

With a loud pop, the plug fired from her ass and thudded on the floor. Wraith whimpered as her legs gave out, but Ajay held her up. Her hands kept Wraith’s cheeks spread apart.

“Look at that gape. That’s the good stuff.” She was able to fit two fingers inside without even touching Wraith’s walls. 

Before Wraith could respond, she shoved her strap in. That she did feel. It may have been much smaller than the plug, but Wraith’s hole began to return to its normal width and started to hug the fake cock. Ajay dribbled more lube onto her hole and held her shoulders to slam into her. Wraith was moaning and grunting with every powerful penetration, unable to give Bloth any attention. Or so she thought. 

They laid down on the couch, feet towards Wraith. Ajay fucked her harder, guiding her leg up onto the armrest. She continued to move her along, crawling her over Bloth as she pounded her ass. It wasn’t long until they were face to face. 

Bloth grabbed her thighs and prodded their cock at her ass. Realization swept Wraith’s face. Her head rested on their chest as a second shaft began to enter her. For just a few moments, Ajay slowed down her thrusting, instead pushing her thumbs into Wraith’s hole. She gaped her wide, stretching her even further than the plug. 

Wraith scrunched up on Bloth, crying out as Ajay held her wider than she’d ever been. With her ass an easy insertion, Bloth nestled their cock just below Ajay’s. She let her hole go and she tensed around the two cocks. Again stuffed and this time with her tension, Wraith whimpered at the fullness. 

“Ya doing great Wraith. How ya holding up babe?” Ajay ran her palms up and down the small of Wraith’s back. 

“Fuck, you’re both so big. God that feels good, but shit it hurts.” Ajay kissed her shoulder. Despite her pain, Wraith knew this was something she could handle. 

Ajay was the first to begin to move. At first, they were off rhythm, thrusting in at awkward intervals and doing more to block the other than pleasure Wraith. However, they began to work towards steady and deep thrusts. More lube made it easier for them to slide off each other and filled Wraith with new sensations. The unsynced thrusts were hard to block out. She couldn’t focus on just one cock and her mind began to slip.

Curses spat from her mouth while she struggled to stay supported on her arms. Ajay grip was rough on her hips while Bloth groped her chest and rubbed just above her clit. She began to push her hips back for more, craving the deep and complete stuffing the plug had given her. And her lovers returned in kind and pumped into her with everything they had.

“Come on Wraith, make some noises for me.” Ajay clapped her hands down on Wraith’s firm cheeks. In turn, Wraith yelped and tensed, squeezing the two cocks in her together. 

Wraith’s arms gave out and she fell against Bloth. Ajay positioned a foot on one side of her and thrust harder just as Bloth bucked their hips into her with renewed vigor. Her hands wove through Bloth’s hair and made messy kisses on their face. 

“I’m close. You remain incredible, Wraith.” Bloth breathed.

“Wherever you want Bloth.” Wraith mumbled. 

Ajay held Wraith down on top of them, making sure to hit her with all she had even as her thighs began to tire. A mixture of lust and love ran through Ajay as she fucked her girlfriend. Hot and steamy hookups had drawn her in, but Wraith’s affections and subtle humor had kept her. Even now, with her getting rammed in the ass by two cocks, Ajay couldn’t help but feel her chest flutter. 

Bloth finished hard inside Wraith, emptying deep in her. Ajay made sure Wraith came as well and drove two fingers inside her soaked pussy. There were no sounds left in Wraith as her mouth hung open and she flexed hard on her lovers. Her ass constricted around them both, making Bloth cum even harder. When her climax passed, she lay exhausted on Bloth, ass twitching as Bloth’s now softening cock and Ajay’s strap pulled from it. While she was still loosened and lubed up, Ajay returned Wraith’s plug. It still took some pushing and coaxing, but it reseated inside her with a deep moan. 

“How’s my girl feel?” Ajay laid on top of her and caressed her arms, weaving their fingers together.

“I think you broke my butt.” Wraith smiled.

“More like broke in, I hope. I’ve got more plans for ya both tonight. I haven’t even cum yet.” She kissed the back of Wraith’s head. 

“Can’t wait. I did all that warming up and you haven't even pushed me yet.” 

A broad smile crossed Ajay’s face. If only Wraith knew just how much she had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	25. Day 24: Wraith x Wattson - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Syndicate now has both Arenas running at the same time to maximize ratings, but they were forced to split the legends 50/50. Bad luck means Wraith is separated from Natalie for the first time since they started dating. Two weeks in and Natalie is getting needy.
> 
> Additional tags: sex toys, phone/factime sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar vein to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863969/chapters/57656329), just the roles reversed and a little less dom/sub. 
> 
> So in case it hasn't been obvious, my NSFW HCs for Wraith are:  
> -lots of piercings  
> -hairy  
> -total bottom
> 
> French is all google translated so I'm open to corrections, though Wraith's is deliberately stilted. I tied to model that with overly formal/awkward English before translating.

It was eleven at night when Wraith’s phone rang and a voice commanded her to answer. When she saw Natalie’s name she became worried. Her rotation to the Talos Arena had been a difficult time for both of them and Wraith was a worrier regardless. If something had happened to her while she was helpless on Solace, Wraith didn’t know what she’d do with herself. 

“Natalie. Are you ok, what’s happening?” Wraith’s words fell out in a jumble. 

“Quoi? No, everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your voice, I’m sorry if I woke you.” The falling in Natalie’s voice was almost worse than if there had been a problem to begin with.

“No no no, it’s fine Natalie. I was awake. How are you?” Wraith sat up on the bed and adjusted her shoulder, still a bit sore from being grappled by Pathfinder. 

“I am good Wraith. What are you wearing?” Natalie’s question caught her off guard. 

“Uhhhh, sweatpants. And one of your pun shirts.”

“And under that?” 

“Nothing? I was going to bed Natalie. Are you sure you’re okay?” Wraith’s head was swimming again. 

“I miss you Wraith. I miss your touch, your lips. I miss your taste Wraith. How you feel on my fingers.” Her voice was husky and low, oozing with need. “Can you touch yourself for me? I need to hear your sounds. Please Wraith.” 

The want in her voice was deeper than Wraith had ever heard. There were times when they were first beginning to date that Natalie would get in the mood and start to ask. Wraith’s sex drive was far lower than her girlfriend's and so it often required a fair bit of begging and needy whines. But she’d never sounded so desperate, like she was physically hungry for her girlfriend.

“Okay Natalie. Walk me through it, tell me what you want.” Phone sex was new to Wraith, the closest she’d gotten was calling a phone sex line to try and sate her needs and abruptly hanging up.

She swore she could hear Natalie’s smile on the other end of the line. There was a shuffling and sheets ruffling, probably her getting into a more comfortable position. The drawer of her nightstand opened and shut and a moment later, Wraith heard the sputtering of a lube bottle. 

“Here we go. Wraith, I want you to take your shirt off.” An easy enough command to obey. “Tell me about your boobs. Please be detailed mon amour, I want to be almost able to feel them in my hands.”

Wraith looked down at her own chest. She’d never really thought much about it other than when Natalie was playing with it. For reference, she stood in front of the large stand-up mirror in their bedroom. 

“My breasts are uhhh, the usual? Kind of squishy and soft. Can I get something to work with Natalie?” Wraith poked her breast with her index finger, hoping to find inspiration. 

“It’s okay Wraith. I can go first. I’ve been thinking of you a lot Wraith. Like when your lips are on my body, how gentle you become. The thought...oh it excites me. My nipples get hard for you Wraith and my skin tingles. My body is charged just imagining you.” She giggled a little at her pun. 

Wraith again looked at her reflection, trying to come up with the words. Sweet talk, let alone dirty talk was never her strong suit. Her affections were nonverbal, small acts of love and physical intimacy when needed. For Natalie, she would try. 

“When I think about you, my chest gets tight and when you’re gone, there’s a void in me. I like how you touch me. Your hands are so delicate with me, and you know how to use them. Remembering you, that makes my breasts sensitive. I can sort of feel my piercings I think. I don’t know Natalie, I suck at this.” Wraith hung her head. She was letting Natalie down when she wanted her and that was unacceptable. 

“No! You’re doing good Wraith. Which piercings do you have in? I left in such a hurry I forgot which you had.” Natalie’s voice was soft again, like a warm blanket on Wraith’s nerves. 

“The silver bars. Ah! I didn’t realize I was that...nevermind.” Wraith’s finger had grazed her stiff nipple sending a jolt through her chest. The full two weeks that Natalie had been gone, Wraith hadn’t touched herself. Without her girlfriend around to initiate or walk around their apartment bottomless, she hadn’t felt the need. 

“I have an idea, I think it will be better for you. Set your laptop up on the end of our bed, I’ll call you on that.” Natalie hummed. “If you want to Wraith. I know this is silly, and, well you don’t have to.” Her signature compassion never faltered. Every act of intimacy was preceded by a check of Wraith’s comfort, and every no was heeded. 

“I’ll see you on there in a moment.” Wraith assured. 

Her ancient brick of a laptop had been stolen from the IMC facility she’d escaped. On the pro side, it had top-notch encryption and impressive download rates. However, she suspected this had more to do with the high definition webcam. She sat cross-legged on the bed and awaited Natalie’s call, still topless. 

The laptop pinged and Natalie’s radiant face took over the screen. Her eyes light up and she made a small gasp when she was Wraith’s half-nude figure.

“Oh you are so amazing Wraith. Do you want to see mine?” Wraith nodded and Natalie pulled her shirt over her head. Just as she’d promised, her own nipples were hard and reddened, probably from being played with. “Can I see your face though?” 

Wraith leaned down and gave a shy wave. Even if Natalie had seen her naked dozens of times, there was something about the camera that made her nervous. Still, she gave a slight smile and Natalie returned in kind. 

“Merci! Now, what I want to do is watch you touch yourself Wraith. And I want to tell you how to do it. Is that okay?” Natalie’s view shifted and Wraith assumed she was using her phone rather than a laptop. 

“That sounds good. Do you want me to get any of our toys?” 

“ _ Oui, le grand bleu et ma baguette magique, s'il vous plaît. _ ” Natalie swiveled on her hips while Wraith parsed out her words. 

She was intent on teaching Wraith French, and this now seemed to be another lesson. ‘Big blue’ was easy to figure out, but the other one... _ magique _ ...magic. It clicked. 

Wraith dashed to the closet and located the requested toys. Big blue was as the name implied, a sizable glow in the dark blue dildo. It was a flexible silicone with a suction base, still too large for Wraith to take all the way. Natalie’s magic wand was a high-end vibrator with some of her own modifications. She’d tuned the frequency for optimal stimulation and even made a setting just for Wraith. 

“I have them. Now what?” Wraith held up the toys for Natalie to confirm.

“ _ En français, magnifique. _ ” Natalie cooed.

“Je possède vos jouets. Uhhh...que dois-je en faire?” Wraith’s pronunciation was all over the place.

“Good enough.  _ Enlevez votre pantalons. _ ” Natalie commanded. That was a phrase Wraith heard a lot and had learned quickly. “Oh, I wanted a show, but at least you are naked now!” Wraith had quickly pulled off her loose sweats without any fanfare, depriving Natalie of a striptease. 

To make it up to her, Wraith spread her legs apart to show herself to Natalie. She licked her lips at the sight. Between her two favorite firm and pale thighs was a vulva she knew well. The elaborate folds of her inner lips poked from her prominent outer lips.

“I like you with some more hair Wraith. That’s very sexy. Can you spread for me?” Natalie held her phone close to her face for the best view as Wraith slid two fingers down her body. This time she did take things slow, starting between her breasts and moving down her solid core. By the time her fingers were on her folds, Natalie was on the verge of begging for a view. She scissored her fingers apart and exposed the wet, pink entrance within. 

_ “Pour te goûter maintenant… _ so beautiful...” Natalie whispered. “Wraith, please take big blue and put it in your mouth. Touch your boobs while you do that.”

As ordered, Wraith took the toy to her lips. She angled the laptop up with her foot to give Natalie the best view. The tip teased at her lips while she gently suckled it, making sure it was loud. Wraith parted her jaw and pushed the toy in deeper, inch by inch it disappeared into her mouth. It’s tip prodded the roof of her mouth, but she pressed on and moved her tongue to lather it in some form of lubrication. 

“Gleeegh! Sorry, gag reflex.” Wraith coughed and sputtered before putting the dildo back in her mouth. “Oh right, my breasts.” 

While she sucked the fake dick as well as she could, she busied her other hand with fondling her chest. Natalie whined with want at the sight of her soft breast being kneaded and squished and when Wraith began to tug on her piercing, she needed far more. She hastily began to record their call and slipped a hand under her pajama pants. 

“Saving this for later? I can always send you more pictures Natalie.” Wraith offered.

“The ones you send are very stimulating. The one from the gym is  _ current _ ly my favorite. I was  _ shocked _ to get it!” Wraith made a playful groan, two puns in as many sentences was a lot even for Natalie. “Can you do more for me Wraith?”

“Of course, Natalie. Let me guess, put big blue inside me?” Wraith smirked.

“Not yet.  _ Utilisez vos doigts. Et commencez lentement s'il vous plaît, ma fantôme. _ ” A teasing grin crossed Natalie’s face. The French was just another way to mess with Wraith and make her work for Natalie’s sexual approval. 

“Fine, but on one condition.  _ Tue dois me parler de tes parties. _ ” Wraith again stumbled through the grammar, but Natalie picked up her meaning. 

“Very well, right now I am very wet. Thank you for the show, Wraith. And my pussy is shaved for you. Well, more so that my jumpsuit is comfortable, but you can enjoy it too. I’m only rubbing my outside now, but if you’re sexy enough, I’ll do more.” Natalie smiled at how hot she made Wraith’s face. 

She readjusted the camera to focus between her legs. Wraith’s fingers rubbed on her folds, just small circles for now. For now, she’d ignore her clit. Instead, she began to spread her lips again and stroke at her more sensitive inner folds. Natalie’s presence and the foreplay had succeeded in making her wet and aroused, every touch was electric.

“ _ Un doigt à l'intérieur _ .” Natalie asked.

Wraith’s middle finger entered her hole with ease. Still she sucked in a breath at her first sexual stimulation since Natalie had left. No order was necessary for her to begin pumping the digit in and out, curling it inside herself and stroking at her tender walls. 

“Another.” 

Again she obeyed. Just as Natalie would do to her, Wraith pressed her ring finger inside. She held her hand knuckle deep and pet the inside of her vagina, intentionally avoiding her g-spot to prolong the show. Her fingers spread slightly to better prepare for Natalie’s next order. 

“ _ Et maintenant trois. _ ”

Wraith whimpered as her index finger joined. On the occasions that she masturbated unprompted, two was always sufficient. But Natalie liked it when Wraith was reactive, when she was vocal and messy. And nothing got her more worked up than that full feeling. 

“You know what to do…” Natalie whispered to her. 

Big blue rubbed between her lips after Wraith withdrew her fingers. In turn, they too were rubbed on the dildo, smearing it with her sticky arousal. With the dildo adequately lubricated, Wraith pushed the tip to her entrance. 

“Tell me how it feels Wraith.” Her words washed over her as the dildo began to enter.

“Really good. It’s stretching me, I can feel it all over inside. Ahhhh, it already feels so deep.” 

Only the first few inches had gone in, but Wraith was very sensitive. Big blue was mostly for Natalie to receive, but on some special occasions, Wraith would warm up and ride the toy for her girlfriend. Two weeks without her touch qualified as a special occasion. 

Wraith lost her words and her head swung back. She raised on leg high to coax more of the toy into her. Through her laptop, she heard Natalie pant and the wet sounds of her fingering herself. She pushed harder, her knees bending as her deeper parts were spread by the toy. It didn’t hurt so much as ache when she took something this bug, but it was all worth it to be so completely stuffed. 

“My wand, on you clit...please Wraith.” Natalie’s voice lost some of its calm as she started to lose herself in her masturbation. 

The vibrator buzzed to life and within an instant of contacting Wraith’s now erect clit, she was moaning. The added stimulation fueled her arousal and relaxed her core, letting big blue slide deeper. With over half the toy inside her, Wraith had hit her limit for the night. She kept her legs wide open for Natalie while she started to pump the dildo. Even the small thrusts she gave herself wed with the vibrator to ruin any hope she had of lasting a while. 

“Natalie, I’m cumming already.” She whined. 

“Please cum Wraith, you are amazing when you finish for me. I love you Wraith.” Those four little words were enough. 

Wraith let herself finish, her legs twitching her hips jerking. Soft sobs and whimpers fell from her lips while she held the toys to herself. She collapsed on the bed and tried to keep the orgasm going, but weakness washed over her and the toys fell to the floor. Still, she rubbed her clit and seated two fingers inside herself, fingering herself to the sight of Natalie’s own rubbing. Her body was searing hot as Natalie finished in a flurry of screams and hip thrusts. She too fell onto her bed, her radiant face taking up the entire screen. 

“Oh no, Wraith, are you crying?” Natalie’s voice was sharp with worry. 

Wraith felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I miss you Natalie. I want you back here.” She croaked out. 

“And I miss you Wraith. You did so good tonight. You are _mon_ _belle fantôme_ and I want to hold you again.” Natalie’s voice fell soft on her, coming with a reassuring smile. Wraith traced her fingers down the image of Natalie’s face, wishing to feel the texture of her scar again. 

“I love you. I know I don’t say it enough, but-” 

“Non, you say it plenty Wraith. Like when you let me hold your hand and when you bring me tea while I work.” She returned the gesture of petting Wraith’s picture. “There is a shuttle back to Solace tomorrow morning. I’ve already bought tickets. We’ll have the weekend to ourselves.” Wraith nodded her head, a bright smile breaking through her tears.

“Can you stay for a while? I want to fall asleep with you.” Wraith mumbled as exhaustion began to set in. Unlike her girlfriend who was energized by sex, one of the surefire ways to put Wraith to sleep was to make tender love to her. 

Natalie kissed her screen. “ _ Oui mon amour. _ Rest, for now, I’m going to make the most of the weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	26. Day 25: Rampart x Bangalore - Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita floats an idea to Ramya almost hoping for her to shoot it down. When she accepts, Anita has to find a new way to use her favorite P2020.
> 
> Additional Tags: bondage, humor/fluff, safe sane consensual, edgeplay (technically), risk-aware kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two I'm still working on nailing their speech patterns. Bangalore has this cadence to her words that's almost poetic. There's a flow to how she describes things and even just converses that really hard to 100% describe or capture. Rampart has Octane's chaotic energy and Mirage's abrupt asides, plus her little witticisms and slang. 
> 
> Based on my 'research' there's a good deal of controversy surrounding gunplay. I tried to capture what I would call a 100% safe version of it while still using a real gun. I won't get on a soapbox for that either way. 
> 
> According to the wiki, the P2020 has engravings that suggest .45 ACP. I'd always assumed 9mm, but we respect canon here. Except for the G7 caliber, which is just insane...
> 
> All that to say, here's 2300 works about Bangalore putting a pistol in Rampart.

Removing the firing pin from her P2020 was a simple enough operation for Anita, she must have disassembled this pistol two hundred times by now. However, this time she checked that the firing pin was secured in the safe and the chamber was clear over and over. All her ammo was locked up and for even more assurance, she’d purchased a practice magazine. At last satisfied the pistol was safe, she clicked it into the holder at her waist and walked towards the bedroom. Topless and armed wasn’t her usual state, but for tonight, it would serve her well. 

Inside her barebones bedroom, she found Ramya just where she’d left her. 

“How’d ya get so good at ropes Nita? Do they teach bondage in the IMC? Sounds like my kind of army.” Ramya wasn’t at all intimidated that she was tied to the bed spread eagle or that Anita had woven an elaborate harness around her. 

“Call it extracurricular activities, P. Now be quiet and let me work on you.” Anita smiled and clapped her hand on Ramya’s thigh. 

“You did do the thing I asked, right?” Ramya looked at Anita expectantly. Her request was fulfilled when Anita drew the pistol and racked the slide. 

To set them both at ease, she dropped the dummy magazine and showed the chamber was empty. With that, it was back to play. Anita inserted the mag and ran the slide again. 

“Hehe dope. And ya looking damn fine girl, freshly cleaned and all.” She stared at the handgun and Anita rolled her eyes. “Ya ain’t too bad either Nita.” She laughed. 

“Yeah shut it.”

Anita pushed the pistol to Ramya’s lips. She opened her mouth and allowed Anita to push the muzzle inside. It still made Anita’s heart race to use a weapon like this. Even if she was completely sure it was safe, a lifetime surrounded by guns had earned them an almost reverence. Right now, the P2020 was little more than an expensive piece of metal, if anything less dangerous to Ramya than some of their other instruments of play. But the _perceived_ danger was the thrill that she sought, the actual danger was what let Anita go through with it. 

Maneuvering the pistol in her mouth was more awkward than Anita had expected. They didn’t do much oral with toys and the P2020 wasn’t exactly designed to fit in someone's mouth. She was careful not to jerk it around. A bad move could chip a tooth on steel or slice her mouth with the front sight. With her finger still off the trigger, Anita pushed the gun in and out of her mouth, her lips firmly sealed on it. 

“That’s much better P. Sometimes I don’t mind when you’re quiet. But don’t worry, you’ll still scream for me.” Outside, Anita presented a firm calm. Her confidence and almost bravado helped Ramya stay calm herself. If Anita had everything under control, she could focus on more important matters, like Anita’s stunning abs or how hot it was she was sucking off her pistol. 

Anita cupped one of her breasts and stroked her thumb in a circle around her nipple. The golden ring made for an easy source of pleasure so Anita flipped it back and forth. Her strong hands were just rough enough with Ramya. And with the pistol occupying Ramya’s mouth, Anita stroked her hand down her belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Her calloused palm’s scratches made Ramya squirm as she got closer and closer to her target. 

“You like sucking off my gun. Someone turned the faucet on down here, just how I like you; _needy._ ” Anita’s voice fell husky on her skin. “What was that?” She withdrew the pistol from her mouth after she mumbled something.

“I said, I ain’t needy. You’re just bloody sexy is all and we haven’t shagged in over a day so I’m a bit worked up Nita.” 

“Can you play the part for a minute P? Just once for old Anita?” She teased.

“What part, we ain’t role-playing again. And I’m not your sub, I’m your bottom, I’m allowed to talk back. And don’t get on about-OH! Yeah that’s more bloody like it!” Ramya began to rock her hips against Anita’s hand as she started to finger her. A moment later, Anita returned the gun to Ramya’s mouth, this time leaving it there unsupported. 

She’d started right with two fingers and pungled them deep. Her pumps in and out were rapid, paired with caressing her inner walls. Anita teased her thumb on Ramya’s hood, not quite on her clit yet. The aggressive fingering and teasing of her breasts served its purpose well. Soon, Anita’s fingers could move freely inside of Ramya. With her arousal increasing, she was opening up, now enough for a third finger. 

The digits slammed into Ramya with sloppy pumps and queefs. And Anita became rougher with time. Her knuckles bumped against her now tender folds and she’d taken to grazing her thumb over the top of Ramya’s clit. 

“Here comes number four P. Almost wish I could keep doing this. You’re soaked and I see that blush, you’re adorable when you _need me_ P.” Anita kissed her cheek as she inserted another finger. “That's it, take ‘em. Squirm all you want, they aren’t getting any smaller.” 

Her hips rose as Anita finger fucked her. She could feel her pussy stretching around her lover and just how full she was. The only thing she could compare it to were Anita’s large straps, but there was just something about having _Anita_ inside her that made it far more intense. Her skin grew hot and her body more sensitive. The metallic taste of the pistol in her mouth started to trigger memories of Anita sitting on her face. 

“Look at that P, look at the mess you are.” Anita held up her fingers, webbed with sticky arousal. “I haven’t seen you like this since our first time. Now give me that.” She pulled the P2020 from Ramya’s mouth and she was right back to talking. 

“Are you just gonna blab all day or are you gonna shove your gun in my cunt? Seriously Nita, if it ain’t a gun rant, it's about me. Come on, shut up and just fuck me!” She bucked her hips against her binds.

“One day I’m just going to leave you tied up if you keep acting up P.” She opened the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of lube and some large condoms. A bandaid over the front sight and slide cutouts would prevent damage to the rubber. 

“You should have seen the looks when I bought those things, people must’ve thought I was fuckin a horse! The know you and me are fuckbuddies, bet that confused them.” Anita pushed something new into her mouth and upon focusing on the black metal cylinder, Ramya recognized it. _“Really?”_ She mumbled through the new impromptu gag. 

“Gotta love suppressors, they make everything nice and quiet.” Anita cooed and rubbed her palm on Ramya’s mound. 

The P2020’s barrel was now covered by the condom and the whole thing soaked in lube. Using her other hand to spread Ramya’s dark folds apart, she prodded the muzzle to her slightly gaped entrance. Any apprehension about using the gun as a sex toy had faded, Anita had firmly settled into this newfound kink. 

“Ready P?” She kissed her knee and looked at her.

Ramya gave one of her goofy grins through the suppressor and nodded, eyes alight with play. 

From the moment the pistol started to slide inside her, Ramya threw her head back. The unyielding steel and polymer was far more intense than just her fingers. Lube let it insert easily but did nothing for the size nor the concept. Ramya still couldn’t fully absorb the idea that she’d just let Anita put a firearm. 

_Even weirder than the fruits_. She thought to herself. 

“Gonna move it now P.” Anita softened her voice just a touch, still always looking out for those under her. Again Ramya encouraged her. 

As the pistol moved inside her, it was different than a dildo. It’s irregular shape and harsher corners left her unprepared as it hit in unexpected ways and stretched her. Anita began to probe her depths with the muzzle, maneuvering the gun around rather than thrusting. In time, she found Ramya’s g-spot with the muzzle and began to rub it with the still steel. She tensed against her restraints and whined into the suppressor,. Big mistake. 

Anita pulled the P2020 away from her more sensitive areas to make shallow pumps in and out. Another liberal helping of lube made that operation far more pleasant. Anita worked up a rhythm, getting a sense of how best to use this new implement of pleasure. 

“Remember when you got drunk and called me a ‘gun slut’, P?” Anita teased. Ramya rolled her eyes. No, _she_ didn’t remember, but bloody everyone else did. They also remembered her trying to bed Anita on the pool table and Elliot encouraging her. “Feeling anything else besides a .45 in your cunt? Irony maybe?” 

_“Why am I the suppressed one again?”_ Anita picked out most of her muffled words.

“Awww, don’t be like that P, now I have to really fuck you.” She teased. 

True to her word as ever, she started to thrust the gun harder. The penetrations were deeper and more rapid, grazing her tender g-spot with every pump. Her thumb lingered on Ramya’s clit but didn’t move, forcing her to grind her hips for pleasure. 

“Come on P, work for it. Cum on my gun. That’s it though girl, you _need_ to cum and you’re going to make it happen.” 

Fuck Anita had a point. In that playful way, Ramya hated when Anita made her beg or fight for pleasure. She hated not being the one in charge and she despised debasing herself like this. But with Anita it made her insides burning hot. So she bucked her hips further back and let the moans begin to flow. She wanted more of Anita’s attentions, but found none. Her nipples were stiff and throbbing with want and her thighs craved Anita’s firm caress. At least her clit was being stimulated now. 

“Tick tock little shooter, I’ve got places to be tonight. Be a shame if I left you here, tied up, P2020 shove in you. Imagine if someone came by, that’d be a hell of a story.” Anita feigned her rush. Really, there was nowhere to be but here. 

_“If I don’t cum you aren’t getting none for a month!”_ Ramya spat. 

“We’ll see about that.” She blew a mocking kiss.

Anita watched as the P2020 disappeared in her, all the way down to the trigger guard. Not all that deep compared to their real toys, but impressive in its own right. The condom clad pistol parted her labia in a most delicious way. Her prominent lips pushed open and closed as Anita fucked the gun into her, the whole area glistening with her wetness. 

“Spent gun powder might be the smell of victory, but this-” She made a long lap of her tongue up Ramya’s folds. “-This is the taste.” She made a cocky smile to her girlfriend. 

_“I’m gonna kill ya sooner or later, might as well be later though.”_ She returned. 

Anita kept her smirk and began to make her final moves. Using the muzzle on her g-spot and her thumb on Ramya’s clit produced and instant reaction. She tensed again, this time stronger. Her head arched back into the pillow while the attack on her clit was pressed. More needy moans and cries for more poured from her mouth. Anita leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, grabbing the ring with her teeth. Each tug was timed with a thrust. The desired effect of mind-numbing stimulation was achieved as Ramya’s thighs tried to clamp together and she desperately fought to begin to touch herself. 

“Cum for me P, come on baby, cum all over my gun.” She whispered.

Her wish came true. Ramya’s hips thrust upwards, her shoulders pushing back against the bed as she spat out the suppressor and screamed. 

“Best bloody day ever!” She shouted before falling into a cackling orgasm. Her body was flooded with heat and her sensed numbed while Anita held the P2020 deep. The steel refused to move as she contracted around it, the continued fullness intensifying her already powerful orgasm.

“Gonna have to wash this again, smells like you.” Anita teased while she untied Ramya. 

“Or you could show it off. How many girls have stuck their gun inside _the_ Rampart? That’s bragging rights.” She teased.

“Oh I’m claiming my bragging rights. Come on, on my lap P.” She pulled her girlfriend onto her, wrapping her arms around her and falling onto the bed. “You’re burning hot baby.”

“Your fault, not mine. Nah, go back to flexing your abs, I love feeling that on me. That’s the stuff Nita.” 

For a while, she just held Ramya, savoring her post-climax sensitivity and the sensations of her warm skin. She planted kisses on her cheeks and in the crook of her neck while caressing her legs and arms. 

“Love you P, thanks for this.” Anita cooed. Ramya looked into her deep brown eyes, holding their soft glow for a moment. 

“Aww, cute. You owe me one though, I’ve got lots of ideas for you.” Ramya tapped her cheek. “And love ya too ‘Nita, all damn week. And next week. After that you’re on thin ice.”

“I’ll find a way to make you stay. For now, it’ll be because I’ve got your head between my thighs.” Anita laughed and rolled Ramya onto the bed. That was as good a reason as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	27. Day 26: Revenant x Ash - Burnplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simulacrums are rare in the outlands, but by chance, Revenant comes across the one who can make him beg
> 
> Additional tags: dom/sub undertones, first times (sort of), robot sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either...had to get Rev in somehow and may as well be with Ash even if AshFinder is oddly cute
> 
> I guess the ship name for Rev x Ash is RAsh? RevAsh?

Observing Andrade’s quest had yielded unexpected treasures. There was the obvious information on his source code, tactics of the other Legends, and the knowledge of this Shadow Dimension. Yet there was something else that occupied his mind, the artifact Andrade had uncovered. 

Ash. He’d heard of her. From skinsuit to presumed grave he’d heard her story and was enraptured by the concept of her. This angel of death, enacting experiments on her enemies and striving to become unstoppable had served as an inspiration. The day she was destroyed he’d sworn to live up to her legend. 

With her back online, they’d met. She was everything he’d held her up to be and more. Fierce, calculating, brilliant. And in turn, she confessed to an admiration of his skills and efficiency.

“Do you still feel your human side?” She asked one day as they sat in Ramya’s workshop after hours. The mechanic herself had long since gone home, leaving the two of them to fine tune components in private. 

“I choose to forget I was once a skinsuit. This is so much better.” He growled. 

“But do you sometimes crave something? Your old favorite food? Remembering what wood smelled like?” 

He looked at her suspiciously. Nothing like that had ever come up with her, no sentimentality or weakness. Like him, Ash was a killing machine and the apex of that. 

“Once or twice. Red wine, that’s what I try to hold on to. And I think I had a dog. He was a good hound, proper hunting dog. There’s the edges of a memory about his fur. Coarse and rough, but soft.” He sighed. 

“I liked sweets when I was human.” He rolled his head. “Strange I know, but I always carried candy in my uniform. The sugar helped keep me awake.“ She made a slight laugh. 

Revenant took himself more seriously than she did now. Dying again, getting rebuilt by an entourage of anomalies, and then being the ‘girlfriend’ of that MRVN had awoken her to the ridiculous nature of her life. 

“Qhat about your needs? Do you ever get that tightness in your chest, a tingling? Sometimes I miss having skin just for the gentle touch.” She took one step closer to him. 

“We’re talking about sex, right?”

“If you’d rather be blunt about it. Vinson didn’t give me any accommodations to relieve my arousals, at least that’s what they thought.” She was close to him now, arms reach. 

“Hammond had the same idea. Ignore it long enough and it goes away.” 

If she was capable, she would have smirked at him. For a time she’d tried that, then, she began to experiment. There were ways she found to achieve release and in her brief time with the MRVN, she’d discovered the value of a partner. He was clumsy and inexperienced, but caring and gentle. Ash shoved the memories from her mind to focus on the here and now. 

“You don’t miss it? Two hundred years is a long time without satisfaction. Releasing that would be rapturous.” She hummed and grazed his titanium arm.

He shuddered at her light touch. Revenant was supposed to think he was human and Hammond had gone to great lengths to keep up the illusion. Tactile feedback was part of that. 

“Fine. Have your way Ash. Get this out of your system and we can get back to slaughter.” He spat. 

Her boxy fingers began to stroke up and down his arms, dragging her knuckles along the smooth metal. The sensations dance through his frame, triggering drives he’d long suppressed. Her soulless black eyes locked on to his, expressionless as her face, yet somehow searching. Her hands worked over his shoulders and sent a trickle of sensation down his spine. 

“Ash, what is this?” His voice faltered.

“An experiment Revenant. So far the results have been intriguing.” She said softly. 

Her hands traced down his chest plates and scratched on the metal. A strum of the hydraulics in his abdomen had him gasping. Every sensation was electric, something entirely new, or at least so long forgotten. Ash was deliberate and delicate, teasing out his reactions like she knew exactly where to touch him. 

“Ask for more.” She whispered to him. She knew full well Revenant bowed to no one, that he was his own master in his mind. But she also knew that wasn’t true, as free as he claimed to be, he was still driven by his needs.

“I’m not going to beg Ash. Whatever this was supposed to be, I’m leaving.” He growled. 

Yet he stayed put as she began to rub his outer thigh. When her hand moved inward, she found that, like her, Revenant’s body was universally sensitive, no easy zones to touch. But in her time, she’d found ways to enhance the stimulation, even achieve climax. 

“Ask.” She repeated, this time, a suppressed whine emanated from his mouth. 

“Only because I’m curious Ash. Show me what ‘more’ is.” He relented. 

A thumb grazed across his lips before she drifted away. The venue of a workshop had been no accident. This encounter had been planned for days, another ambush set by Ash. Ramya had everything she needed; a cordless soldering iron, screwdrivers, and an arc welder. The final item she powered on and would return to later.

“Relax killer, this will feel good.” 

She touched the screwdriver to one of his thigh plates. Rotating her wrist three hundred and sixty degrees around, she was able to quickly dislodge the carbon fiber cowling. The wires underneath were left exposed and defenseless against her next moves. 

A firm hard pushed Revenant to the cold concrete floor of the workshop and Ash straddled his lower legs. She brought the soldering iron into his leg, grazing its heated tip against titanium tube ‘bones’ and his hydraulics. Revenant hissed at the slight burn but didn’t complain. Her other hand rubbed his intact thigh while she went to work. The touch of the iron and teasing of his wires registered in his mechanical mind has damage, as pain. Yet, she wasn’t hurting him, this was something else. He twitched with her touch trying to fight off what he was beginning to feel. 

Ash was patient, not rushing into stimulating him. Rather, she gently nudged the cabling that ran up his thigh and only just made contact between his components and the soldering iron. Each small noise he made was a confession of his need and a praise of her skills. It was while repairing herself that she’d discovered the pleasure of heat and damage. 

With her other hand, she was just as patient. Her touch there was firmer, more concrete. It mingled the dueling sensations in his mind, conflating pain into pleasure. While their programmers had never intended a simulacrum to experience sexual pleasure, their minds were still human. Somewhere in that interface between biology and technology the signal got confused. 

“Well, Revenant? Have I proved anything to you yet?” She hummed. 

“This feeling is...no, the memory is there. I don’t know what this is Ash. Do I…” His signature growl had faded to something softer, almost scared to fall into his humanity again. 

She cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb down his face. In the tilt of his head, how his shoulders hung loose, she saw want. He wanted this, he wanted her. 

“Lie down. I can take care of you.” She said and used the screwdriver to adjust a wire in his chest. Now he’d still feel the damage, just to a less extreme degree.

Ahs grabbed the arc welder and held it high above him. As current flowed through it she brought a steel plate near it. The tip of the rod touched the plate and sparks burst from it. Tiny bits of molten metal sprinkled onto Revenant’s skin as she moved the blinding fusion above his body. Below her, he squirmed and moaned, every spark hitting him like a gentle kiss. 

“Ash, it’s...this feeling. Give me more.” He demanded.

She secured the welding to a vice clamp on the workbench, showering them both in sparks. The soldering iron was traced along his inner thighs, now with more force. His hips bucked up and she put a hand to his chest. 

“How will I know when I finish?” He murmured.

“You’ll know. Trust me.” She cooed. 

More sparks danced across the metal bodies and she knelt down on his hips, the iron pinned between her crotch and his. She strummed his vulnerable wires and traced her fingers along his hydraulics. The sounds that came from his mouth were no longer those of a killing machine, but of a needy lover being conquered. Bringing the legendary Revenant to this state filled Ash with perverse glee. 

He pulled his long, sharp fingers up her calves and on to her thighs. She invited his hands to grasp her hips while she ground on his crotch. The waves of pressure translated into pleasure and his head rocked back. Her hands grasped at his thin midsection and wove among his components, teasing the titanium skeleton below. 

“Ash…” Her name fell from him in a soft moan as his back arched. 

She held onto him, drinking in the sight of his first orgasm as a machine. His movements were slow and involuntary, a beautiful agony before her. His grip on her tightened and then fell away. 

He slumped limp on the floor as she deactivated her implements of pleasure. Satisfied whines and hums came from him, she’d done her job well. 

“Welcome to the new wave Revenant. You’ll chase this high.” She laughed to herself, knowing that he could never find anyone to satisfy him as she could. Yet despite her mocking pride, there was a pang of guilt as that MRVN crossed her mind.

“Tell me, is there more?” He gasped.

“Oh, there is far more. I have experiments for you Revenant. Find me when you need me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback is appreciated


	28. Day 27: Trans!Wraith x Wattson - public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattson takes Wraith to Solace City for some shopping and hardcore sex.
> 
> Additional tags: Trans!Wraith, minor dom/sub, cunnilingus, anal sex, strap ons, cumming in pants, almost caught

The train ride into Solace City was usually so boring that it faded from memory the moment Renee stepped on to the platform. But this time, Natalie has teased her the entire twenty minute journey. Her delicate fingers traced down her spine to make her shiver and threaded through the gaps between her buttons to poke at her chest. 

“Nat, please. There’s people around.” She’d protested. 

“That’s the idea mon amour. Do you want me to stop?” 

God she didn’t. The risk energized her and the voices in her head were a mix of lurid encouragement and prudish disgust. Then Natalie had pulled her onto her lap. Something firm and long nestled between her thighs. 

**_It’s your favorite_ **

“For later if you want it Renee.” Natalie hummed and rubbed her palms up and down Renee’s the top of Wraith’s thighs. “I want to love you in the shop. Will you let me Renee?” 

She’d wanted this for a while. It had started when Renee first began to accept any form of public affection, things as simple as holding hands or hugs. Though Natalie had respected her limits, she’d always asked for more. 

“Ok. But just be slow and no more now.” She said. 

Natalie kisses her cheek in approval. 

Inside the department store, Renee waited for Natalie to pounce. The anticipation was making her fidgety. She tugged on her jeans and toyed with her fingers while Natalie looked at tops. And she couldn’t help but notice how her skirt swayed strangely at times, moved along by the concealed dildo. 

Natalie waved at her, and motioned for her to look. Renee expected her to hold up a blouse she wanted but got something else entirely. Natalie turned around and fluffed her skirt up high, exposing her cute round ass and wondrous thighs. Between those gorgeous cheeks, she saw a thin purple strand. Those were panties she knew well, her own in fact, just frequently stolen. Renee’s cock began to strain against her jeans. 

“You’re being bad Natalie.” She mumbled when she walked over. 

“And you love me for it. Get under the rack. I want you to taste me.” She said with a kiss. 

She was right of course. Every bit of kink and misbehavior further endeared her to Renee. Their relationship had begun so vanilla with Renee’s timidness about sex, and here she was now, about to get on her knees in a public place to please her girlfriend. 

Renee slipped behind a veil of shirts and knelt before Natalie. A few small steps brought her front against the rack as she pretended to search for something. Renee was careful to be inconspicuous as she teased her fingertips up Natalie’s smooth and long legs. She kissed the strap over and over through the thin skirt. 

**_The manager is looking at her_ **

**_You’ll get caught_ **

“And don’t touch yourself. I’ll take care of you later.” Natalie stuck her hand through the clothes and rubbed Renee’s head. 

Renee maneuvered her skirt to get at the strap on. Just as a voice had told her, it was one of her favorites. Renee allowed the thick silicone cock to rest on the side of her face while she moved her mouth to the real prize. Her index finger tugged the purple panties aside to give access to Natalie’s tempting labia. 

Two plump lips, nestled between warm thighs provided incentive enough to begin. She was damp, not quite wet yet, but Renee could fix that. Kisses began to land on her inner thigh and just above her hood. Tender fingers pulled her lips apart to show off the bright pink beneath. Natalie’s hand found the back of Renee’s head and encouraged her to taste.She began with gentle pecks at Natalie’s outer lips and a flick of her tongue between. 

“Good girl.” Natalie hummed and continued to shop. 

Renee sucked on her folds, tasting the familiar copper and salt while teasing Natalie with her lips. Her hands rubbed circles into her pale legs. A reward came in the form of wetness. Natalie couldn’t fight how aroused Renee made her nor did she want to. As her entrance began to dampen and widen, Renee’s tongue moved inwards. She teased the tip between her folds still shy of her entrance. A string of Natalie’s clit elicited the first small sound from her.

“Such a good girl. Ah! Thank you Renee.” Natalie whispered. “Only a little more, I’m not letting you make me cum today.” 

Though disappointed, Renee hummed and continued. Her lips enveloped Natalie’s labia, her tongue lapping up every drop of arousal she could find. The taste on her lips was electric, numbing even. Natalie held her on tight while she sucked in breaths and jerked Her hips. There was nothing Renee wanted to do more right now that continue eating her out until she cake hard on her face. She’d smile as her thighs clamped down on her head and held her in place. Natalie’s sounds would make her heart race while her finger wove through Renee’s midnight hair. It wouldn’t matter who saw or heard as long as Natalie was satisfied. 

“E-enough Renee. I need to...it’s your turn.” She stammered. Even if Natalie was her dom, flustering her was easy enough for Renee. The mount of “practice” Natalie had afforded her was impressive, and she always aimed to improve. “Are you cleaned up?”

The zip of one of her portals indicated she was now. That was a little trick she’d learned from one of the voices.

“Bien, now can you give me a way in?” Natalie helped her to her feet as Renee licked the last of the wetness from her lips. For her efforts, Renee received a peck on each cheek. 

With a flourish of her wrist, a small portal appeared at the back of her jeans, linked to another beneath her underwear. The crackling energy tickled her skin and left it frigid. But that was nothing compared to the heat in her face and her core. 

“What is going to happen next Renee?” Natalie’s hands gripped her hips and pulled them tight together, her strap firmly planted between her asscheeks. 

“You’re going to fuck me. My girlfriend is going to fuck me in my ass in this store.” Renee whimpered, need taking over her body.

“With what?” Natalie grabbed the toy and poked the tip at the swirling portal.

“You’re going to use her big cock, my favorite toy. Right Natalie? Please?” Renee resorted to begging early to try and tempt Natalie into something drastic. 

“Yes, I am. Such a smart girl, and so pretty too. But can she get me some lube?” Natalie kissed into the crook of Renee’s neck.

The lube was in her pocket, intended for use on a private club they were going to later. There would be plenty left for that. 

Natalie spurted some in her hand and stroked the shaft, making sure the wet squishes and sticky sounds were loud enough for Renee to hear. She wiggled her hips as a request for pleasure, but only got a few love taps. 

“Please, fuck me. I want you inside me.” Renee breathed, hanging her head. By now her erection was almost painfully stiff against her pant leg. By chance, her shaft was angled down one leg and was printing heavily. “I’ve been a good girl Natalie, please.” 

“That you ‘ave Renee. Do you need warm ups?” Natalie kissed her shoulder and again positioned her tip at the entrance to the portal. Renee shook her head. “Okay, I’m going to put it in now.” Natalie cooed and began to push her hips forward. 

The lubed up strap rubbed against Renee’s ass and put pressure on her tight hole. Its tip began to part the ring of muscle and she gasped. Renee screwed her eyes shut and pushed her body back against Natalie’s. The strap slid deeper inside, stretching her tender hole. 

“You’re doing so good Renee, I can feel how tight you are.” Natalie whispered. 

About half the toy was inside her and Renee’s legs were getting shaky. Natalie held her hips tight and kept her up. The tip of the toy ran over Renee’s prostate and she moaned loudly. A hand clapped over her mouth to prevent discovery, but instead she ended up sucking on Natalie’s fingers. The continuous rubbing of her strap on her prostate made Renee’s cock jump. There was a small wet spot on her jeans where pre was leaking through. 

“That’s all of me Renee. Good job!” She kissed her cheek and wiggled her hips against Renee’s ass. “How do you feel?”

**_There’s a clerk coming your way_ **

**_No she isn’t, she’s heading towards the dressing rooms_ **

**_Yell, get caught_ **

“It’s a lot. Can you be gentle Natalie?” Renee whined. 

“Don’t worry Renee, I will take care of you.” Natalie humed and pulled back her hips. “May I play with your boobs?” That received a nod a moment before Natalie reburried herself inside Renee.

While she made shallow pumps inside of Renee, Natalie grasped one of her breasts with the hand that had been in her mouth. The button down and sports bra suppressed the sensation, but she was so worked up even this was intense. Natalie may have been gentle in Renee’s ass, but she mauled her chest. Her breast was squeezed and kneaded with ravenous enthusiasm. 

**_Your left, another customer_ **

“Natalie, there’s something near us.” Renee whimpered. 

One more thrust brought them back together and Natalie held onto Renee’s hips, grinding on them and kissing her neck. The strap continued to stimulate her deepest parts and voices streamed in warnings. 

“Get a room.” The other customer mumbled before moving on. If only they knew. 

Natalie continued to softly kiss Renee and rub their bodies together until they were clear again. By the time she finished, Renee was throbbing in her pants. 

“Harder please.” 

Her request was obliged and Natalie made full, powerful thrusts into her. She’d pull out halfway before slamming back into her, nailing her prostate and crashing into her firm ass. Their clothes muffled the contact of their hips, but now that Natalie had grasped Renee’s wrists to fuck her hard, there was nothing to suppress her moans. Until an idea occurred to Natalie. For a moment she stopped fucking her girlfriend and reached under her skirt. 

“Open your mouth, we need to quiet you.” Natalie said with a mischievous twist. Renee’s mouth was stuffed with damp and warm fabric. It didn’t take her long to recognize Natalie's panites. Her lips were able to seal, making it at least moderately inconspicuous. 

With her mouth full of her taste again and ass full of her cock, Renee was ruined. The thrusts came harder now, punching into her tight passage and giving her prostate no reprieve. With one hand holding her hip, Natalie’s other hand rubbed the bulge in Renee’s jeans.

“F-fuck, you’re going to make me cum Natalie.” Renee moaned into the panties. 

**_Oh woe is you_ **

“Then cum Renee. I won’t stop you.” Natalie kissed her jaw and held her mouth there, now only making shallow pumps inside her, opting for affection rather than possession to get Renee off. It worked every time. 

Renee pumped her hips back a few more times, getting the final stimulation on her prostate. Her thighs clammed together and quivered as her moans were caught by the panties. Jets of searing hot cum fired down her pant leg, sticking to her thigh. Natalie felt her cock pulse with each rope and only continued to stroke and fuck her. Renee’s legs threatened to give out, but Natalie held her tight as she finished. 

When she pulled out, a final spurt of cum came with the relief. The portal closed and Natalie tucked the strap back under her skirt, leaving Renee with boxers full of cum and a sore asshole. Renee fell to her knees again. 

“My panties Renee.” Natalie held her hand in front of her and she let them fall from her mouth. They were pulled back on with no hesitations. “You did amazing Renee, how did that feel?”

“I feel it in my boxers, there’s a lot. It’s so hot...Nat this was a big one.” Renee whined. 

“I know. Shame to see it wasted, I’ll have to punish you for that.” Natalie kissed the top of her head and helped her up. “Now, I want this blouse. Can you go to check out while I clean up in the bathroom?” Natalie handed her a sultry black blouse with a deep neckline. 

Renee nodded and Natalie skipped off, leaving her to shuffle over to the cashier she was praying was oblivious to the fact her next customer had just had one of the best orgasms of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	29. Day 28: Bangalore x Lifeline - Lingeire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day and Anita has a long night planned for Ajay and a gift that will make her even more seductive in mind. 
> 
> Additional tags: 69, mutual fingering, fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm now way off schedule, but I'll still finish this eventually. I am planning on follow-ups with some of the tags I didn't hit down the road, but after this, I'm probably going to take a smut break. It's been fun, but oddly mentally draining to write this many sex scenes.

Somehow Valentine’s Day snuck up on Anita every year. Once again she was scrambling for gifts, and this year she was going for something naughty. It had been long enough she could drop unsubtle hints for sex. There was a shop not far from her apartment that she suspected might have what she was looking for. She was more concerned with being recognized buying sexy underwear than not finishing what she needed. She hoped the hat and surgical mask would do well enough. 

As she approached the checkout line, her disguise had worked. Though her purchase was shockingly expensive, she knew Ajay would love it and was hoping to see it out to use tonight. 

Over dinner, Ajay had given Anita her gift. It was an elegant gold necklace, subtle enough for Anita and conducive with her conservative wardrobe. She’d put it on for the rest of the night, promising Ajay her own gift when they got home. 

“Oh Nita, ya scandalous.” Ajay laughed as she held up the skimpy pink lingerie. “This’ll look real nice, and ya got the right color.”

“I remember more than just the guns babe.” Anita smirked. 

“Happy valentines, thanks Nita.” She kissed her cheek and sauntered off to get changed. 

Anita was quick to strip off her collar shirt and dress pants. Her standard underwear went a moment later. The fine clothes were balled up and tossed in a corner before she bolted to a closest where she’d hidden her second surprise. For tonight, she’d bought s second set of lingerie, a deep navy blue set for herself. The lacy, strapless bra did wonders for her chest and was surprisingly comfortable. She pushed each leg through the loops on the panties which were just as revealing as the bra. It had required her to shave a bit more than usual, but as she looked down at her body, it was more than worth it. 

“Damn I look sexy.” She laughed to herself. 

“That ya do, Nita. I could eat ya up right now, but chu got something else in mind don’t cha?” Ajay had finished changing and stood in the doorway to the bedroom. 

Anita’s mouth hung slack. The pink lingerie perfectly highlighted the curves of her body and pinched her dark skin in all the best ways. Her soft legs looked stunning in the stockings and Anita let her eyes linger on just how amazing her cleavage looked in her own lacy bra. As she took steps towards Anita, her matching heels clacked on the floor. 

“Holy shit...” Anita mumbled. “I knew you were a snack, but damn Ajay.” 

“I know. I ain’t a snack, I’m ya whole meal. So get eating up soldier.” Ajay grabbed Anita’s jaw and stood on the tips of her toes for a kiss. 

Her tender lips massaged against Anita’s in an all too brief moment. She left her powerful lover’s lips trembling for more and her heart fluttering. Tough as she was, Anita was a sucker for romance and tenderness. A few good kisses and smiles, and she melted into Ajay. 

“You’re perfect Ajay. I mean, god, you’re just so beautiful.” Anita couldn’t find the words to express how struck she was by Ajay in this moment. 

“Come on lover girl, on the bed.” Ajay sat down and pulled Anita with her. 

She rolled onto her back so that Ajay could straddle her hips. Her hands rubbed up and down her sides, all the way from her knees to the sides of her breasts. Smooth skin conformed to her strong hands, enrapturing Anita. In turn, Ajay laid her hands on Anita’s breasts, gently kneading the firmness captured by her bra. The sheer lingerie left her now stiff nipples virtually unprotected from Ajay’s fingers.

“Flex for me Nita. Mmmmm, that’s the stuff.” She hummed as Anita tensed her core, showing off cut abs. 

“How do you want it Ms. Snack?” 

“Be a drag to waste these sexy underthings, gotta decide; ya fingers or ya mouth?” Ajay held Anita’s chin and traced her finger down her lips, earning a kiss on her thumb. “Definitely ya mouth sugar. Come on, down with ya.” 

She pulled Anita further onto the bed and climbed over her. With Anita’s head between her legs, she leaned down to begging kissing Anita’s core. The trail started just under her breasts and worked down, leaving a wet lip mark one each defined ab. In turn, Anita alternated kissing each inner thigh and grabbing Ajay’s perfect ass. Ajay’s kisses fell on the thin fabric of Anita’s panties, teasing her moistening folds. 

“Lower baby, I need to taste you too.” Anita’s voice was soft and needy. 

Ajay’s hips came down on her face and Anita pulled her panties aside, immediately wrapping her lips over her sex. She sucked and gently teased her folds, getting hints of the wetness building inside her. Ajay moved Anita’s panties out of her way and took a more aggressive approach, pushing her tongue into Anita’s labia and lapping at her entrance. Her fingers rubbed at her folds, far from her clit. 

Anita gripped Ajay’s thighs and pulled her tight onto her face, relishing the wetness that now ran into her mouth. With an unseen smile on her face, Ajay squeezed her thighs onto Anita’s head, something she knew she loved. A gentle tap on her ass told her it was appreciated. 

“That’s good, yeah Nita, right there, take it slow.” Ajay cooed.

“Yes ma’am.” 

Ever the obedient soldier, Anita continued to flick her tongue over the same spot just below her entrance. And more love taps fell on Ajay’s ass, Anita’s only regret was that she couldn’t watch the jiggle. In her abdomen, she could feel the spring beginning to wind, the heat between her legs amplifying with each of Ajay’s licks. She began to gently pump her hips up and down, her silent plea for more.

“Gettin greedy Nita. Ya lucky ya taste good. I’ll give ya more if ya use those fingers.” Ajay wiggled her hips.

Two fingers poked at her folds, spreading them apart so that Anita’s tongue could lubricate her entrance. Her fingers easily pushed into Ajay and Anita wasted no time stroking them along her tender walls. Ajay shifted and moaned. Anita began to make circles on Ajay’s hood with her tongue, eager to get her begging for more. She knew all of her weak spots and knew just as well how to avoid them. Her fingertips teased frustratingly close to Ajay’s g-spot while her tongue continued to deprive her clit. 

Both wanted to continue the lovemaking for as long as possible. Ajay’s own fingers were lightly rubbing Anita’s clit while the flat of her tongue traced over her sensitive vulva. Anita squirmed and tried to suppress the sounds she made as the pleasure mounted inside her. 

“Nita, what do ya say we finish off like our first time?” Ajay spoke up over her messy eating out. 

“Wouldn’t mind that, come on, next to me princess.” Anita helped her off on her and onto the soft bed, rubbing the back of her hand down her cheek.

Without prompting, Ajay pulled her bra down, propping her soft breasts up and exposing her wonderful dark nipples. Anita leaned over and gave her a playful bite, earning a yelp then laugh from her girlfriend. 

“Trade tastes?” Ajay said in a lusty purr. 

The two shared a quick kiss, then another. A third had their lips locked together and tongues enthusiastically mingled while they held the others face. When at last they separated, they were breathless. 

Ajay laid back down, planting a few kisses on her cleavage and shoulder. They stared at each other as they slid palms down the other’s abdomen and under their lacy panties. Anita was faster, her fingers soon on Ajay’s soaking folds and pumping into her. But Ajay wasn’t far behind. Her digits wove through Anita’s curly bush and dove into her pussy an instant later. 

They laid side by side and stared into each other’s eyes as they fingered. Ajay was the first to pull in for a quick kiss and Anita was happy to give back.

“Slow up, I wanna do it together.” Ajay mumbled. 

“Yes ma’am.” Anita answered. “I love you Che.” 

“I haven’t even made ya cum yet and ya getting mushy on me!” She laughed.

“Still love you.” 

Ajay held Anita for a long kiss. She stepped up her fingering, thrusting two fingers in and out and teasing at her g spot. Her retaliation was swift. Anita began to stroke Ajay’s stiff clit with her palm and finger her deeper.

“Bad girl, you haven’t even...damn it...you haven’t said it yet.” Anita protested.

“Make me cum first.” 

Her fingers pumped faster against Ajay’s writhing hips, her arousal dripping off of Anita’s knuckles. But Anita wasn’t any better off. Her core flexed and sucked in as Ajay hit every one of her familiar places, relentless in her goal of finishing her off. 

“I’m right there baby, that’s really good. Yeah just like that, just like that.” Anita moaned and threw her head back into the pillow. 

Ajay couldn’t even get the words out, her body was burning hot and her skin hypersensitive. She felt the orgasm build inside her and then all at once break. Both women came hard, moaning the other’s name and bucking against their fingers. Their heads rolled towards each other and they watched their bliss-filled expressions. Anita was transfixed by Ajay’s long moans, how her face fell into the softest of states. If her eyes were open, Ajay would have been admiring Anita’s intense eyes and her grimace of pleasure. 

“Fine, I love ya too Nita.” Ajay said as they lay panting and exhausted besides each other, their dampened hands mingling between them.

“Damn right you do.” Anita chuckled. “Round two is happening, right?” 

“Ya bet ya fine ass it is. Just give me a minute, I’m tired.”

“I’ll grab a bottle of wine. Rest up princess, I want a lot more of you tonight.” Anita kissed her on the forehead and slipped out of bed. 

Ajay watched her go, her firm ass highlighted by her panties. She couldn’t wait for her to come back already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	30. Day 29: Gibraltar x Nik - praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it all came down, Makoa and Nik were in love and nothing could stop that. One bad storm cancels a date, but Makoa always has a backup plan
> 
> Additional tags: pre-canon, handjob, blowjob, oral creampie

Another crack of thunder shook the apartment as lighting splintered across the foreboding sky. Rain pelted the winds and the wind swayed the trees. 

“So much for the hike. Think you’ll get called in?” Nik turned away from the window to Makoa. 

He was browsing bike parts again, this time looking for a new exhaust system. Even if the bike was electric, the heat of the batteries still had to be vented somewhere.

“Ah, I don’t think so. The people round here are used to storms like these. This one’s all bark and not a lick of bite. Nothing local responders can’t handle.” He said with confidence. 

Nik hummed and turned back to the storm. The south of Solace rarely saw storms like this, unlike Makoa. He’d grown up under these turbulent skies and learned when to fear a storm. This was just another summer wind. 

“What about ordering food? Do they still do that when it’s like this?”

“Usually not. The roads get slippery and people round her aren’t the safest drivers.” He laughed. “I’ll make something if you’re hungry.” As good of a cook as he was, Nik wasn’t looking for that answer. 

“Not for now. I don’t know, I’m trying to salvage the date.” Nik shrugged. “I was really looking forward to this one.” He ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t supposed to be anything more special than a day off, and here they were, cooped up inside again. 

Makoa closed his laptop and walked up behind Nik. His arms draped over his shoulders and he grasped his hands. Nik was by no means a small man, but he was completely enveloped by Makoa. He settled back into the warmth and strength of his body. 

“Come on Nik, no more sulking about the rain. Plenty of room on the couch.” Makoa tugged him away from the window. 

“Alright. I think I know how to at least get something out of today.” He said in a low voice. 

“Oh? And how’s that?” Makoa played dumb as he sank onto the couch and Nik knelt in front of him. 

“Just let me do my thing.” Nik cooed as he worked Makoa’s zipper and belt. 

He leaned up to give his boyfriend a quick kiss while he undid his pants. The belt clattered on the floor and Nik pulled his pants halfway down his thighs. There was already a bulge in Makoa’s boxers. 

Nik’s lips pressed to the distended cotton, soft on Makoa’s already sensitive cock. He pulled himself against his legs and let his hands wander over Makoa’s body. The bulk of his muscle was easily felt through his clothes, firm yet tender under his touch. 

“Eager today. Heh, you’re just too sweet Nik.” Makoa brushed against his face with the back of his hand, sliding it down his slightly flushed cheek. 

Both men were soft at heart, Nik just showed it more and Makoa loved to make him. That first kiss in Thunderdome had left him almost faint and distracted for the rest of the match. Makoa wasn’t sure what had pushed him to make that move, but he was glad it did. 

Nik slowly pulled Makoa’s boxers down. His half-hard cock peaked up as it’s last layer of containment was removed, at last popping free and slapping back down on his thigh. Nik’s loving fingers wrapped around his shaft while his mouth trailed up one of his muscular legs. 

“Ahhh, Nik! That’s good, be gentle.”

“Been a while hasn’t it? We keep tiring ourselves out before bed.” Nik noted before kissing the underside of his shaft. 

That was a “bad habit” of the two. Whether it was a hike or just a day out on the town, they’d get home late and stuffed from dinner only to cuddle and fall asleep on the couch. Though Makoa would always say it made the times they were physical all the sweeter. Right now, however, he was more than glad to have Nik touching him. 

Nik circled his lips around the head of Makoa’s cock, gently bobbing his head. One hand slowly stroked the base of his cock while his other continued to caress Makoa’s body. Nik couldn’t keep his hands off of him anymore, now just touching for the sake of it. And he could feel the tightness in his own pants as arousal took hold of him. 

He opened his mouth wider to begin to take Makoa deeper. Like the man himself, his cock was large in every sense yet sensitive. Nik’s skill easily pulled moans from Makoa as he squirmed on the couch and stroked his head. 

“Just like that Nik, you’re doing good.” He hummed. “Your mouth is perfect, ah, you’re so good at that.”

Again the heat in Nik’s face and chest rose. Makoa’s loving hand traced the line of his cheekbones and down to his chin. His head tilted up to see the loving face of his boyfriend. He puffed out his cheeks and moved deeper, earning a small gasp of pleasure from Makoa and the trembling of his lips. As he worked further down his cock, his hand had less to work with instead taking to fondling his balls. Every touch sent a new wave of pleasure into his body and he flexed to stave off release. 

“Nik...you’re incredible. I love your mouth, damn I’m close already.”

Nik’s tongue swirled around his head, tracing along the sensitive underside. A bead of salty pre-cum dripped onto his tongue and he knew he was doing just as well as his boyfriend was moaning. 

“You’re perfect. Heh, this is way better than a hike.” 

By now Nik was rock hard as well, his cock straining against his jeans. As Makoa began to gently pump his hips, he continued to intimately touch Nik’s face. More tongue action around the tip brought Makoa close to his peak. His body tensed and he made small sounds while he struggled to hold back, but Nik was determined. 

Sensing the ensuing release, Nik pushed his mouth even deeper into Makoa, his tip at the back of his throat. Strong hands held him in place while one of Nik’s fingers traced his ass. He gave soft squeezes to his full balls. 

“Nik...I’m there.” 

But he stayed in place, accepting his finish into his mouth. The thick and hot cum at first fired in powerful jets down his waiting throat before he began to run dry and his load fell onto Nik’s tongue. Makoa moaned and thirst his hips, his body hot and skin tingling. For a moment he was at total ease, completely content with the care he’d just received. While his legs were still shaking, Nik traced his fingertips around the edges of his pants.

“That was incredible...you know everything I like Nik. Now its time to give you yours.” Makoa panted as he grasped Nik’s fingers. 

Nik rose from his position, onto Makoa’s lap for only a moment. He was guided into his back and Makoa simmied his pants down, Nik’s own stiff erection springing free. Rather than use his own hand, however, Makoa reach into the cabinet next to the couch and pulled out a small bullet vibrator. The moment it touched to Nik’s tip he was shifting his hips for better position.

“There’s those faces I love to see. You’re so beautiful like this.” He cooed while stroking his hair. 

Nik’s face flushed an even deeper red. Between the compliments and vibrations, he didn’t know what would finish him off first. The words and pleasure washed over him like gentle waves of a warm Solace tide. By now, he’d all but forgotten the missed hike and planned dinner. Hell, the storm outside was impotent with Makoa near him. 

“I can see that perfect cock of yours twitching. Must be getting close by now. Cum when you want Nik, I love watching you finish.” Makoa’s lips tenderly pressed to his. Nik felt the world melt away. 

Makoa watched his face fade into pure bliss as he came. His cum plastered on Makoa’s powerful hands and fired onto Nik’s shirt. His legs clamped together repeatedly as he tried to milk his orgasm for all it was worth. And Makoa just smiled at the stunning man below him mumbling his affections. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	31. Day 30: Trans!Octane x Crypto - Stuck in a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva is, well Silva about things. He rushes into everything headlong and often it's his boyfriend TaeJoon paying for it too. A chance mistake offers him an opportunity to instill a lesson in him.
> 
> Additional tags: Trans!Octane, oral sex, deep throating vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, facials, creampie
> 
> Request by Destory_Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more smut potential for Wraith's portals than I think has been explored...

If there was one thing that infuriated TaeJoon about Silva, it was his recklessness. He spent far too much time pulling his speedy boyfriend out of trouble and saving his idiotic ass. For months he’d tried to instill some sense of restraint and forethought into him but to no avail. He did love him for all his faults, but if this one thing could change even a little, life would be so much easier. Whatever it took, TaeJoon would work with him. But Silva never felt an impulse he didn’t act on. Today would be no different. 

Lately, Wraith had been taking portals through walls. They’d last a moment or two after she entered before flittering out of existence. The running assumption was that she was visiting someone for sex, but the question was who. Elliot and Silva were the most invested in the mystery and everyone they’d asked had denied. So the two had started a bet: whoever found out the identity of Wraith’s lover got 10,000 coins. 

TaeJoon had figured it out on his own but was rather enjoying their little competition. Watching Elliot try to play detective and Silva's attempt to interrogate her was nothing short of hilarious. However as he and Silva sat in a common area and watched Wraith tear a portal, Silva bit off more than he could chew. 

“I’m going in!” He announced and bolted for the portal before TaeJoon could stop him. 

Silva dove into the vortex of energy just as it began to close. It sealed around his midsection and displaced the drywall. Silva braced himself against the wall and tried to push his way out to no avail. His prosthetic legs kicked and flailed while he tried to twist his abdomen. But he was stuck. 

“Help please!” He called out, muffled by the wall. 

TaeJoon rolled his eyes and got up. A thought crossed his mind. Maybe this could be Silva’s lesson in patience. He directed Hack to the other side as he traced his fingers over the curves of Silva’s ass. 

“You’re an idiot. There was no way you’d make it through in time, and now, you got yourself stuck.” He spat. To drive home his point, he cracked his palm down on Silva’s ass. 

“OOO! Yeah I’ve been a bad boy Crypto, go ahead and teach me a lesson.” He wiggled his hips, still thinking that this was some kind of joke. 

But TaeJoon was far from joking. With no one around and Silva completely immobilized, he could live out one of his fantasies and perhaps teach him a lesson. Just as hack acquired Silva’s face and began to stream the video to TaeJoon’s HUD, he began to unbuckle Silva’s belt. 

“What are you doing step Crypto Jajaja!” Silva teased

“Quiet.” TaeJoon barked and spanked him again.

His shorts slid off his legs and crumpled on the floor. The green and black briefs that were left were very tight on his fine ass, highlighting the wonders all that running had done for him. TaeJoon peeled the underwear down, bit by bit exposing his skin. As the band crested Silva’s ass, his holes came into view. His backdoor was out of the question, not cleaned or warmed up for now, but that wasn’t a problem. Silva’s pussy was already showing the first signs of arousal. 

TaeJoon began to gently tug on the many rings through his outer labia and tease at the stud in his hood. Each touch to the metal elicited a slight moan from him. It was a point of pride that TaeJoon could make him cum from this alone, but for today, he had more intimate plans. 

“How many times do I tell you to follow my lead? And how many times do you ignore me?” He snapped and brought both hands down on his exposed cheeks. The skin on skin clapped hard, Silva groaning as the sting settled into his body. 

“Heh, all of them. You’re so boring, just sitting in that corner with your little screens. OW!” 

“Quiet, I’m speaking. Look where this all got you, right here, under me.” He said.

“Pfff, whatever. Just fuck me and keep pretending I’m not going to enjoy this.” Silva wiggled his hips as an invitation. 

Seemingly taking the bait, TaeJoon traced his fingers up and down Silva’s pussy. Wetness soon began to stick to them and he continued to stroke his sensitive folds. His knuckles brushed against his piercings, a familiar and effective strategy. Silva’s reaction was as expected, soft moans and faces that TaeJoon would watch through Hack. The heat in Silva’s core was only just beginning to amp up. 

With adequate arousal, TaeJoon slipped a single finger inside Silva. His index finger explored his tight passage, petting at his walls. Each contact made him flinch and writhe, unable to maneuver himself for more with drywall surrounding him. TaeJoon jumped right to three fingers. 

“AHHHH! Aggressive ayy Crypto? I like that, keep going fast.”

Again TaeJoon complied. His fingers pumped in and out of Silva’s cunt, spreading his outer lips wide and warming up his insides. Wetness dripped from TaeJoon’s fingers onto the concrete floor and the sounds of his fingering became more intense. Silva squired as the pleasure began to truly take hold. In his own pants, TaeJoon’s erection only pushed against the fabric for now. 

Silva moaned out loud, his blissful expression caught by Hack. By now, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes half-lidded. As with the rest of him, there was no subtlety to his arousal, Silva was an unashamed type. 

“Sloppy. Unthinking. Gorgeous. Slutty.  _ Idiot _ .” He spat and yanked his fingers out with a loud squelch. 

Silva’s hole was left gaping and twitching now deprived of the stimulation. His hips bucked, fighting for the fingers back but he’d receive nothing. TaeJoon eyed his neglected clit. The nub stuck out, erect and needy, but there too would remain untouched. TaeJoon paced around to the other side of the wall and dropped his pants in front of Silva. He didn’t need to say anything when his cock waited inches from his face.

“Look, you’re already learning to follow me. Good boy.” He mocked and stroked his hair. 

Silva’s skilled mouth wrapped around his shaft, tongue massaging his tip and lips vacuum-sealed around his girth. TaeJoon guided Silva’s head back and forth to ensure his entire length was serviced. His other hand idly hung by his side, commanding Hack to circle around to the other end of the wall as a lookout. 

“I’m going to go deep now. Either be ready or not.” 

TaeJoon waited a few moments than thrust forward. To his delight, he found Silva’s throat unimpeded. His cock thrust down his tight throat with ease. Every texture was vivid on his dick and the warmth was incredible. He held his crotch against Silva’s face, leaving his cock buried in Silva’s mouth, but he didn’t fight or even sputter. 

“Good boy.” He mumbled as he pulled his spit-soaked cock fully from him. “How are you holding up?”

“This is awesome, more pl-” TaeJoon was already back down his throat, this time fucking his hips forward hard. Silva was enthusiastic, sucking and teasing with everything he had. His tongue worked magic on TaeJoon’s cock and soon he was close. He braced himself against the wall while face fucking Silva. Excess spit rolled off his chin and onto the floor and TaeJoon’s grunts took over Silva’s moans. His balls tensed and again he pulled out. 

This time, he held his cock level and fired ropes of hot cum onto his face. Thick white cream hung off of his features and goggles as the last of it dripped from TaeJoon’s cock. He gave a satisfied hum before leaving Silva’s front.

“Come on compadre, FUCK ME!” He shouted the kicked his legs, indifferent to the facial he’d just received. 

Lucky for Silva, the sight of his dripping wet and still slightly gaping cunt was enough to revive TaeJoon’s erection. He hilted inside him in a single powerful thrust. Both men moaned.

Using his hips as handholds, TaeJoon started to fuck him. The thrusts started rough and only became more aggressive. Their hips clapped together and Silva’s ass rippled with each impact. TaeJoon began to spank him again. Each lout crack made Silva jerk and gasp, but also made his pussy tighter and wetter. As his cheeks reddened from the impacts, he felt a weight in his gut. He was  _ really _ enjoying this. For once, TaeJoon had taken charge and he hadn’t offered a shred of resistance. Maybe being a follower wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Enjoying this?” TaeJoon snapped. 

“Si compadre, you’re a good fuck. If I knew you were going to plow me like this I would have jumped into Wraith’s portal sooner!” 

TaeJoon rolled his eyes. It was probably true, Silva had something of an exhibitionist streak. 

“Whatever. Shut your mouth and think about all the times it was  _ you _ who fucked  _ me _ with your antics.” 

Silva smirked to himself, remembering matches lost, rushes on third parties failed, and his general annoyance of his boyfriend. For the first time, he felt a bit guilty about it. TaeJoon was loving and adoring, far more patient than he deserved, and yet he never compromised for him. A little obedience here and there would be amenable, especially if it meant more sex.

For his part, TaeJoon was enjoying this just as much. He had never been a bottom, but just never this aggressive. The newfound power would be hard to give up. And Silva was moaning and squirming like it was their first time again. His cunt dripped and squeezed on his cock while his moans continued to come through the wall. That tight snatch and the visual of his handprinted ass were doing a number on TaeJoon.

But he fucked on, and harder still. Each crash of their hips became more violent and the moans turned to grunts of effort. TaeJoon flexed the muscles of his thighs and core, staving off his climax for now. Silva would go far longer, for all his impatience he had endurance, especially when TaeJoon ignored his clit. Then another idea flashed through his head, another punishment. 

He gripped Silva’s hips and gave up his attempts at longevity. TaeJoon fucked him with reckless abandon, savoring every tiny moment. His body was in heaven. With his cock buried in Silva’s perfect pussy and his cute ass bouncing against his hips, TaeJoon was close to cumming again. He glanced at his HUD, drinking in all of Silva’s faces while he was fucked. One final, balls deep savage thrust and TaeJoon was finished. 

He held himself deep, unloading inside Silva. He felt what was happening, moaning with the creampie. Though his volume wasn’t as great as his first climax, the sensation was just more. TaeJoon's legs were weak and his vision greyed. Still, he stayed deep inside Silva, filling his hole with hot cum. When he pulled out, a faint trickle of excess seed leaked from him. 

“Jajaja, two for one Crypto, not bad. I still need to cum though. You could always eat me out.” 

“No.”

“ ¿ Uhhhh,  qué?

“You don’t get to cum. Not from me at least. I’ll leave you here in case anyone else wants you.” TaeJoon smirked.

“ ¿QUÉ? Are you crazy Crypto? What if Elliot or senior loincloth comes by?” Silva only half sincerely protested. 

“Not my problem.” TaeJoon snapped.

But as he was about to leave, static took over the air. The temperature plummeted and a new portal was torn in their midst. Silva fell through immediately and TaeJoon dove after him. He landed on top of his boyfriend and looked up to find a very pissed off Wraith looking down at them.

“Seriously? Of course it’s you two.” She sighed. 

“No way! Elliot owes me big time!” Silva cheered as he saw who Wraith was visiting. “Eh, I’ll tell him later. What’s next Crypto?”

TaeJoon rolled his eyes. There was still a sliver of hope that Silva had learned something today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	32. Day 31: Wraith x Wattson - Electric Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie's love of electricity was bound to migrate into the bedroom sooner or later. And Renee is all for this new experiment.
> 
> Additional tags: spread eagle bondage, dildo gags, vaginal fingering, safe sane and consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely taking a smut break after this. Writing 'cock', 'pussy', 'ass', etc this much got a little mind-numbing. But this was still fun and definitely will get a follow up at some point.

The familiar tingle of Watson’s pylon danced across Renee’s exposed skin. In the Arena, it was faint though her heavy outfit and body shield, but now in only her boxers, it was far more intense. She lay on her bed, wrists and ankles secured to the posts with soft silk bonds and her mouth stuffed with a dildo gag. Renee tilted her head onto her chest and let out a whine of want. Natalie had just placed her pylon at the foot of the bed, and upon emerging from behind it, Renee whimpered. She was dressed in a sensuous facsimile of her arena outfit. Sneakers had been replaced with outrageous heels that matched the white leggings that may well have been painted on her gorgeous legs. Her top was a deep blue corset that made her hips even more prominent and left her breasts exposed, a small lightning bolt pendant dangled in her cleavage. The latex arm stockings she wore were the same shade of orange as Natalie’s puffy jacket and were rigged with wires to channel the pylons electricity. 

“ _Bonsoir ma cherie_. Are you ready?” She perked up and held her clasped hands in front of her chest. 

Renee nodded and gave a thumbs up. 

“Magnifique! You are  _ bound _ to enjoy this! Get it?” Renee groaned while she giggled. “Oh, don’t be a downer Renee. You’ll be  _ shocked _ by what I have in store.” Natalie paced towards her, tracing one latex-clad finger along her leg from foot to hip. 

“Do you remember what to do if you don’t like something?” Renee nodded again. “Good, show me what you do if you want to slow down”

Renee shook her head and sliced her hands through the air in a ‘cut it out’ motion. She also made her best “slow” through her gag. For her good memory, she earned a kiss on one cheek. 

“Bien! And what if you need to stop?”

She snapped her fingers rapidly and shook her head. This time Natalie kissed each cheek before giving her a long kiss on the tip of the dildo. 

“Good girl, you are so wonderful Renee. And you are comfy? No pain and your gag is not too big?”

Renee rolled her head, the signal to remove the gag. Natalie loosened the strap and let the spit-soaked rubber hang around her neck. A few sharp gasps and stretches of her jaw later, Renee was ready to speak. 

“Can I have an extra pillow for my back?” She mumbled. Natalie slid a small pillow under the small of her back and she relaxed into its comfort. “And can I have my water? My mouth feels a bit dry.”

“Of course. You’re drooling a lot, so do take care, Renee.” Natalie held the glass up to her and Renee took a few sips from the straw. “If you’re all set I’m going to put the gag back in.”

Her delicate fingers slipped the gag back and held her cheeks. For a moment she simply held Renee’s face, admiring the beautiful nervous look in her eyes and how helpless she looked like this. She planted a kiss on the base gag, making sure their lips didn’t touch. Rene whined, wanting to feel Natalie’s tender touch again but only received a faint prickle as her electrically charged hands massaged her shoulders. She rubbed over Renee’s biceps and felt the subtle twitch of her muscles. As much as she wanted to deliver her first shock her upper body was too dangerous to truly let loose on. 

“You have such lovely boobs, Renee. I love how squishy they are.” Her hands moved down and cupped her soft breasts as she sat on Renee’s toned abdomen. 

The pale flesh was flattened against her body under its own weight and Natalie gently kneaded it to her heart's horny content. She pressed her breasts together and squeezed them between her fingers. Renee only whimpered while Natalie played with her chest.

“And your nipples...Oh, they are the most fun.” Natalie hummed and brushed her thumbs over them. 

Each dark nipple was pierced by an anodized niobium barbell. Natalie latched her teeth around the metal and tugged. The whines that sputtered from Renee filled her with dominant glee. Making her desperate was almost as good as making her scream. 

“I’m going to zip you, Renee.” She whispered and hovered one finger over a nipple. 

A small charge arced to Renee’s sensitive body, no more powerful than a static shock on a doorknob, but enough to make Renee writhe. She bucked against the bonds and moaned into her gag. Natalie had far more planned for her. Another snap of electricity struck her nipple to the same desperate sounds. The slight pain left Renee whining for more, something substantial to get her off. 

Natalie rubbed her hands together, charging to the most she was comfortable with. She pinched both of Renee’s nipples and let the voltage go. The instant of shock left her panting and fighting against her binds. It was like Natalie had just snapped a rubber band on to one of her most sensitive areas, and yet she longed for more. She wanted to soothe her now sore nipples and at the same time make Natalie shock her harder. 

“I’m  _ shocked _ how reactive you are Renee. These aren’t even strong yet. Can you handle more?” Natalie stroked Renee’s cheek and massaged her nipples with her thumb. 

“Yes mistress.” She muffled out through her gag. 

Natalie let some electrify flow into Renee’s cheek, only enough to tingle her skin. She nuzzled against her palm. 

“You’re doing so good Renee. It’s beautiful when you’re this worked up. I’m going to play with your boobs more, only little zaps for now.” She kissed the bridge of her nose and moved back down to her chest. 

Natalie wrapped her lips around one of Renee’s nipples in a tender kiss. She massaged the soft flesh of her breasts while she happily suckled on her. The delightful moans Renee made only encouraged Natalie to give her more affections. She made sure to give both breasts equal care, more than happy to circle her nipples with her tongue all day. Her pale breasts bore red lip marks, sure to turn into bruised hickies in the next few hours, a badge of honor for both women. With both breasts treated to her mouth, Natalie indulged herself. She buried her face in Renee’s cleavage, kissing every square inch of breast that she squished up against her face. It was heavenly to have the twin mounds on either side of her face and to have such a noisy girlfriend. Natalie sent more current through her gloves to prickle at Renee and make her whine for more.

“Ahh, your boobs never disappoint  _ ma fantôme sexy.  _ I’m moving lower now.” Natalie cooed and slid one hand over Renee’s abs leaving a trail of tiny shocks. 

Her hand slid under Renee’s underwear, her coarse hair brushing between her fingers. The tips of her gloves were fingerless and she could feel the dampness in Renee’s folds. 

“You’re burning hot ma cherie. I always knew there was a spark between us.” 

Natalie rubbed her thighs together, her own arousal made her pantyhose stick to her slick folds. A wicked smirk crossed her face as she made the decision to move the scene to the next phase. She sauntered over to the head of the bed and gave Renee’s nipples another series of zaps. With her panting, soaked, and needy, Natalie began to truly torment her. 

She balled up the damp fabric on her crotch and tore the pantyhose apart. Through the shredded fabric, Renee was able to see her girlfriend’s perfect and very aroused pussy. Behind her gag, her mouth watered while memories of eating her out flowed through her mind. Natalie climbed up onto the bed and knelt over Renee’s face. Her fingers spread her outer lips wide to show off her pink insides to Renee. She whined with desperation. 

Natalie lowered herself onto the dildo gag, giving Renee an intimate view of her cunt being spread open and all her arousal flowing down the black silicone shaft. In just a moment she had hilted. Renee’s lips were separated from the taste of her girlfriend by a thin rubber stop. Instead, all her taste ran down her chin, hot as lava on her skin. But god could she smell how turned on she was. With her impacted vulva right there, Renee was going mad with want. And her equally desirable ass hovered over her face, plugged and tempting. Renee thrust her hips up as an invitation.

“Only if you do your part, Renee. If you make me cum, I have a very special surprise for you.” 

Instantly, Renee was rocking her head, fucking the dildo deep into Natalie. Even with her head she was skilled. Her irregular thrusts still hit all of her best spots and the enthusiasm was commendable on its own. Natalie had no choice but to reward her. 

She pushed Renee’s boxers halfway down her creamy thighs. As the fabric separated from her pussy, there was a wet peeling sound that made Natalie shudder with lust. Her prominent lips were flushed and tender, just waiting for a loving mistress to provide her attention. 

“You are being such a good girl, I suppose I can reward you. These zaps will be hard Renee.” Natalie hummed while massaging Renee’s core. The dildo inside her shifted in a nod. Tiny shocks jumped from Natalie’s fingertips to Renee, each snap of electricity was matched with a jerk from Renee. She yelped into her gag as Natalie increased the power with every shock. Her legs tugged against the binds to try and clamp together, but Natalie had tied her well. 

She’d never been afraid to be rough with Renee’s tender labia, but this was something else. The initial sting was followed by a lingering heat and a prickle that mimicked a vibrator. And it made her impossibly wet. Juices flowed like a fountain from her entrance, making a noticeable wet spot under her ass. When Natalie’s thumb brushed over her throbbing clit and let loose a tiny shock, Renee screamed. 

“ _Incroyable, tue fond pour moi._ _Puis-je te baiser avec mes doigts?._ ” Natalie whispered, entranced by Renee’s desperation. “Oh! Pardon, how silly of me. I’d like to finger you, Renee.” She giggled, realizing her lapse in language. Again the dildo jostled inside her, this time accompanied by a muffled ‘please’. 

Two of her fingers slipped in with ease. Natalie didn’t give Renee reprieve and immediately began to shock her tender walls. This time Renee didn’t moan, she howled. Natalie knew the difference between a bad scream and a good scream well. These were Renee at her best, needy and submissive. Her already tight cunt clamped down on Natalie’s fingers and her whole abdomen flexed with her shocks. To make it all more intense, Natalie pumped her fingers in and out, making sure to continuously zap Renee’s folds. 

“Don’t forget to please your mistress.” Natalie reminded her, but she was too lost in the bliss. 

That was no matter, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She flipped on the small vibrator in the dildo and hummed as pleasure returned to her pussy. 

Natalie laid her hands on the insides of Renee’s thighs, neglecting her sex for just a moment. Renee made a quizzical sound, but the answer came only a moment later. A wicked shock coursed through her body, stinging her legs and making her whole lower half buck. Wetness spat from her cunt while her legs quivered in the aftershock. For an added dose of agonizing pleasure, Natalie slapped down on the contact points earning a scream and more twitching. She looked to Renee’s hands for any sign of displeasure, but the voices must have warned her since Renee held a shaky thumbs-up. 

“You are doing amazing Renee, so brave and so beautiful for me.” She leaned down and for the first time tonight, put her lips softly on Renee’s drooling cunt. Her taste was its own kind of electricity on Natalie’s lips. “I’m going to make you cum now.” 

With one hand positioned just outside of her labia and with a thumb on Renee’s clit, Natalie began to make good on her promise. This time, three charged fingers pumped into her. She found little resistance to the stretching and savored the sloppy sounds of her fingering. She only gave her thigh and clit a tingle for now, but allowed it to ramp up over time to dozens of tiny shocks a second. Renee’s hips writhed and squirmed, but Natalie held on. Her fingers continued to thrust in and out, diving knuckle deep and then nearly removing from her. 

And she could feel her own orgasm on the horizon. The little vibrator and erratic shakes of Renee’s head were getting to her. The sights and sounds of Renee’s stimulation only made it better. If only she could see her face. 

Natalie increased the intensity and frequency of the shocks inside Renee, immediately earning the bucking of her hips and throaty moans. As a reward, Natalie squeezed her thighs on either side of Renee’s head. 

She watched Renee’s skin flush and begin to sweat. Her fingering became even wetter with the sheets appearing like Natalie had dumped a cup of water on Renee’s crotch. She let an errant finger graze over Renee’s ass and deliver a tiny shock. 

“Please cum for me ma cherie,  _ laissez-moi être votre perte. _ ” Natalie whispered, sure the voices would relay the message. 

The contractions of Renee’s cunt were getting stronger and faster, her sounds more desperate and less coherent. Natalie brought a hand to her own crotch and zapped her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge into a long moaning orgasm. While she rubbed her own clit, she let loose a final, climactic shock inside Renee followed by a pulse of dozens of tiny zaps. Renee’s back arched while she screamed what was left of her voice away. Wetness squirted from her and her thighs made every effort to clamp together. Her hands and feet scrunched as her hips jerked and rolled with Natalie still knuckle deep inside her. Then, all at once, she collapsed, her legs quivering and chest heaving. 

Natalie unmounted her face and gently pulled the soaked gag from her mouth. Tears flowed from Renee’s Void infused eyes, the Voices had been messing with her. Her gaze was unfocused but aimed at Natalie. Her lips twitched and she could only make soft moans for the moment.

“Beautiful. You are most beautiful right now Renee. How do you feel?” Natalie cupped her cheek and pet her frazzled hair. 

“I never...that was the strongest I’ve ever had Natalie. I can’t feel my legs.” She croaked. “All green.”

“I’m so ‘appy. Is there anything you need?” Natalie cooed and kissed her lips for the first time. She lingered for a while, letting their tongues intertwine. She sucked on Renee’s bottom lip as they separated, leaving her breathless again. 

“Can you untie me? And then sit on my face? Please.” Renee whimpered. Natalie ran the back of her fingers down Renee’s face. 

“Be careful what you wish for Renee. I’ll need to sit for a while after that.” She said with a sultry twist. That was exactly what Renee was hoping to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated


End file.
